Everybody Loves Bee
by Lights321
Summary: Ever wonder if by some totally INCONVENIENT reason, EVERYBODY in the Transformers Prime universe fell in love with Bee? The story goes that our favourite scout goes and gets himself in a situation that he can't get out of! Can anything save him? Warning: Not for underage readers! Robots, sticky. First story, so...gentleness please?
1. Consequences

_Angsty: I've decided to write a fanfiction about our favourite scout. So just shoot me. _

_Mystery: Don't be so negative, dear! Normal: Yeah, it should be ok! Despite the fact that it hasn't been beta'd...O_O _

_Author-Chan: BRING THE F*CKING STORY! XD HAHAHAHALDHRJCFGHFJKJlhjvdb _

**Warning: OCCness and a whole lot of crack.**

_Author-Chan: AND SMUT! NEVER FORGET SMUT! _

_Normal: Not in this chapter you predator...*blushes*_ _

Bee was sick and tired of the word cute. Cute to Arcee. Cute to Raf. Cute the entire MOTHER FRAGGING HASBRO INDUSTRY!

Who were they kidding? Bee was hot! He deserved to have at least one person stand up for him and say something like: C'mon gang, Bee's nearly a full grown mech. He doesn't deserve to be referred as cute!

Bee could understand that the fact he couldn't speak was a gigantic part of it, but still! He was a mech! He didn't want to be compared to the kitten videos on the World Wide Web! But nobody ever said anything. Optimus always simply smiled when Bee complained to him. But this was the last straw.

Bee had a plan, and by the end of it, nobody would ever have the ball-bearings to say that he was ever cute again! In fact, everyone would call him a Casanobot at the end of it!

The Autobots had seized hold of a Lacon relic, and according to Ratchet, it was some sort of... LOVE MACHINE.

The children had started giggling at the term while Bee stared at it with wide optics.

This was it.

This was the object to end his suffering. Meanwhile, Ratchet had gone on explaining that whomever had the machine could have the power to make everybot fall in love with them. Bee had toned Ratchet out around the time the good doctor had said something about "love adjustment..."

The kids were going to be missing in action for the next few days, so tonight would be the perfect opportunity too...

So while everybot was in stasis that night, Bee went into the treasury and stol-BORROWED the LM (Love Machine)

As soon as he had a hold on the object of his saving, Bee ran back to his room and set it on the berth. As Bee quietly assessed the LM, he realized that it was apparently devoid of any buttons, except a gigantic red button on the to.

Oh well. When in doubt, always press the red button right? Pushing his servo down on the red button carefully... He was promptly pushed back from the force of the explosion emanating from the LM. Before passing out, Bee's last coherent thought was to never touch buttons again. _

When Bee came to, he realized that his entire room was covered in a layer of black soot.. Behind Bee, was a Bee shaped imprint on the wall.

Bee didn't really feel any different, but he really should have expected that from the fact there had been a mini nuclear explosion in his room. He should be more worried about Ratchet's reaction from the LM being stolen and cleaning his room.

Bee exited his room to try to find a giant rag to clean his room, to find Smokescreen standing still in the middle of the hallway. The young soldiers eyes were wide on Bee and glazed over with a curious colour.

Uttering a confused beep, Bee waved his servo in front of Smokescreen's face. Quicker then Bee could have processed, Smokescreen grabbed Bee by the shoulders and cooed: "Hey Bee-Baby"

Bumblebee's processor nearly fizzed out with those two words. He and Smokescreen's relationship never went beyond professional! So, why was he NOW of all times hitting on Bee?!

Smokescreen continued talking "Why don't we play cheerleader and jock in my berth?"

At this point, Bee was ready to run away hollering on top of his lungs, damn the fact that Megatron had torn out his pipes. But as soon as Smokescreen servos had started wandering towards "there", Bee jumped out his grip and ran towards the mess hall.

Running smack into Bulkhead, Bee started frantically telling Bulkhead Smokescreen. Bulkhead seemed strangely incensed. "I'll pound that idiot rookie to the ground!"

Bee was inclined to agree, but before he could say anything, Bulkhead grabbed him from behind. "I'll beat him... for even considering to touch what is mine..." Bee was just about to judo flip Bulkhead and run crying to Prime when suddenly, Smokescreen appeared around the corner.

"Hey Bulk! I suggest you remove your greasy servos from what rightfully belongs to me!" Smokescreen growled out. As Bulkhead removed his arms from Bumblebee to meet Smokescreen head-on, Bee detached himself from Bulkhead to run internally screaming to Prime's office.

Optimus seemed surprised to see Bee, suddenly burst into his office. As Bee started shakily stuttering out what he had been forced to endure in the servos of Bulkhead and Smokescreen, he suddenly heard the door lock. Turning his head around with horror, he saw Optimus start stripping off his armour. "Bumblebee..." Optimus gravelled out with his legendary deep voice.

Bee was just considering whether to shoot himself in the spark or helm before Arcee karate chopped her way into the room! "Hands off Prime" she screamed "I won't lose Bee to you!" Bee had enough of this nonsense! He was going to see the master on these kind of things!

Slipping out of Optimus' office, he made his careful way to the Autobot's living room. Picking up a gigantic Magic 8 Ball, Bee whispered urgently at it:

" BEEP BEEP BOP BOOP!"

The answer pressed itself up against the glass: By not putting the proper love function on the LM, you have successfully made all Cybertronian lifeforms fall in total interface love with you. By the way, you look hot in yellow."

Bee wasn't sure of the fact whether he was more freaked out of the fact that his entire team were going to go after his aft, or the Magic 8 Ball revealed that it was a Cybertronian life form! But there was one last thing Bumblebee needed to do. To see for sure of the Magic 8 Ball was 100% correct.

He silently ninja'ed his way to the medical lab and called out hesitantly: "Beeeep?" Ratchet came out from behind a giant piece of machinery holding a gigantic kinky nurses outfit. Bee was reminded of the time that Ratchet got high on Synthetic Energon by the look in his optics. "Let's play... naughty nurse and dirty doctor, hmmm?"

There was no longer any doubt about it. The entire Team Prime been transformed into raving interface machines! Bee instantly transformed into his Camaro and drove the pit outta there! He didn't stop until he reached the relative safety of the town of Jasper, Nevada.

Parking himself outside of a mall, Bee debated what to do. He couldn't spend his entire life running from his own team mates! Bee suddenly heard his radar beeping. There were Decepticons in the area! Maybe if Bee trashed a few Decepti-creeps he would feel better.

Bee restarted his engines and drove to where the Decepticons were located. Screeching to a stop in front of an energon mine, Bee considered his situation. There weren't any high ranking Decepticons, just clones as far Bee could see. Just regular energon mining Vehicons.

Nodding to himself, Bee smiled behind his mask. He could do this. If he took the Vehicons by surprise, he wouldn't even have to take damage. Bursting out of his hiding place, Bee started shooting Vehicons at random.

But for some strange reason, none of the drones were bothering to shoot back. Bee may have hated the Decepticons with all his spark, but he wasn't a Decepticon himself. He felt a little bad that the Vehicons weren't even at least defending themselves. So he decided to ask why.

"*Whirr* Beep Boop bee?" The drone closest to Bumblebee let out a single word, "MINE!" As on cue, the other drones began saying it too. "MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!" Normally, Bee would have deduced that all the drones were suffering a massive glitch, but today was no ordinary day. And that gleam in their visors could only mean one thing...

Oh scrap. _

_Mystery: Wow... That lucky child. Who wouldn't want to be the center of affection? _

_Normal: Poor Bee! I know what it's like to be different... _

_Angsty: Could someone tell me when he's being forced to pole-dance by Megatron? Author-Chan: Oh Bee, the situation is much worse then you could imagine...MUCH MUCH worse... B) _

_Magic 8 Ball: Not as bad as when I get my hands on you horn-dogs! _

_Everyone: HO SH*T. O_O *Runs away like crazy* _

_Magic 8 Ball: That's right you little glitches! COMMENT! _

**In the next chapter, how in the world does Bee escape from the Vehicons? Is EVERYONE in love with our favourite scout? Is there a solution to this madness? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Solution

_Normal: HOLY PONIES! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY? _

_Angsty: Hopefully we won't be so lazy about this story..._ _

_Mystery: Silence dear Angsty, I'm trying to finish Brokeback Mountain... :drools: _

_Author-Chan: This chapter has a BIT more action then the previous one. And by bit, I kinda mean the mole hole compared to the mountain. _

**Warning: This story contains slash, yaoi and everything a non-yaoi lover should not read. Yes, intense kissing scene here.**

_Author-Chan: SHUT UP WARNING SIGN! I WANNA GET TO THE MAKE OUT SCENE! _

_Normal: *blushes* Author-Chan, you musn't spoil such things for the readers!_ _

"And now, on CNN news," the bright sequence of colours faded on the screen.

A dark haired middle aged man took his seat in a oak table, and shuffled his notes. "Thank you Barbara. Today, rather unusual events in the town of Jasper Nevada. A yellow Camaro was reported to be speeding through the streets at speeds well above 100 m/h. Following at its tail were at least 2 dozen royal purple vehicles. This unusual chase led to continuous laps around the town, preventing nearly everyone from crossing the streets.

The entire ordeal lasted well over five hours! Until eventually, the Camaro led the purple vehicles out of the town. We have no more reports on this suspicious behaviour, but we do have theories. Tune in on eleven tonight, and we will be sharing with you the suspected drug intake rate in Jasper, Nevada, thank you." _

Bee was currently in the middle of THE. WORST. SLAGGING. DAY. OF. HIS. LIFE.

He nearly lost a tire speeding away from those horny Vehicons, Primus knew how many times he almost ran over a human, and now he was stuck in a dark, damp, cave, cramped beyond belief.

True, Bee could shot them, but the fact remained that there were just too slagging many. As Bee brooded in his cave, he wondered up to Primus why he deserved this kind of torture. After about half an' hour or so, Bee heard many engines roar to life and eventually speed away. Letting out a sigh of relief, Bee peeped out of his hiding place and formulated a plan.

He would have to to see if the Decepticon warship had any extra data, then return to the Autobot base to finish up reading on the LM. But since the Decepticon warship was- Bee did not even have time to finish his thought. A gigantic yellow tube fell around him and trapped him. Bee did not even have time to face palm as him was hauled up to the Decepticon warship.

Unlike the time when Bulkhead was hauled up here, Bee had the pleasure of seeing what was going to happen to him. Did you catch the sarcasm? Bee almost commed Ratchet for help before he mentally kicked himself. Ratchet was not in his right mind, and besides, Bee needed to see if the Decepticons were packing any extra info on the LM.

Bee snuck out of the energon room with utmost care before he realized something was horribly wrong. None of the occupants on the ship were moving. In fact, the entire Nemesis seemed like a ghost ship. Bumblebee didn't bother to question his luck. He quickly ran down to the communications net work and accessed it. Before Bee could type in a single sentence, lazers, stunners, and the whole bag of chips burst from the walls!

"I AM THE NEMESIS!," a voice roared,"AND I HAVE FOUND A NEW OBJECTIVE!" Bee knew it was stupid to ask questions, but he could't help himself.

"Bee bo Beep?"

"NEW OBJECTIVE," the Nemesis continued," MISSION: CATCH AUTOBOT BUMBLEBEE AND CLAIM THAT GORGEOUS AFT!" Oh pit. To. The. Slagging. No. Now a Decepticon warship had the hots for him? Bee honestly had no idea how to get out of this situation. So smart, smart, Bee decided to talk his way out instead.

"Beep beep beep whoop?" A weird metal hand contraption lowered itself out of nowhere. It lovingly caressed itself across Bee's face. "I do in fact the necessary equipment to pleasure you," the nemesis purred,"And I shall teach you where my...sensitive places lie."

Oh scrap. Bee was so officially fragged. A really annoying voice whispered at him: "In more ways then one." Bee tried desperately to tell the ship his objective.

"WOOP BEEP BEEP *chirp*!"

The ship paused in its ministrations. Then it agreed irritably. "Alright, I'll allow you to finish up your reading of this "LM" but afterwards I will hear no complaints! However..." Bee tried to show just how not terrified he was at whatever the ship wanted him to do. "...I want a kiss."

Alright. Maybe not as terrifying as getting a metal hand contraction shoved up his valve, but still a weird request none the same. Bee retracted his mask and planted a short kiss on the wall. As soon as his lips left the wall, the Nemesis seemed to give a shudder of contentment. Showing Bee what the Decepticons had gathered on the LM, the Nemesis left Bee to his own devices.

As it would turn out, turns out Bee's hunch was correct, and the Nemesis had a simple blueprint on how to rebuild the LM. There were no further instructions on the LM, so Bee assumed the rest of the information was back on the Autobot base. Conveniently as soon as Bee stopped reading, the extra appendages disappeared above him. Bee looked around curiously before the Nemesis boomed: "There are alien life forms aboard me. You will remain here until I properly dispose of them."

Alien lifefor-? Oh no. Bee looked around in panic before accessing the ships surveillance cameras. Soon, he saw what he feared most. Three very familiar children alone in the Nemesis' mainframe. With a equally familiar metal hand trying to tear them apart. Bee nearly had a spark attack when Jack did an epic dive toward the claw. As it turned out, by hitting the lever behind the Jack, the dark energon was purged out of the mainframe and the Nemesis was a normal ship again.

Bee barely had time to celebrate before the cruel reality set in. Bee couldn't bridge for help, his teammates were still out for his aft (Literally!) Bee's only hope was to make it to the Nemesis' escape pods. Bee promptly exited the communication room and started to stealthily make his way to the escape pods. Racing around the corner, he saw that the hallway was clear. He took a deep breathe, and started running like a mad mech toward the pod room.

Unfortunately coming around the corner were two Decepticons, and Bee ran straight into a blue chassis and fall on his aft quiet elegantly. Bee looked up and gave an small beep in fear. He had ran straight into Dreadwing with Knockout in tow. Both Cons looked surprised to see him, then those looks faded away.

Dreadwings eyes widened slightly to see him and then coughed and looked away. He looked almost embarrassed. Knockout meanwhile had sported a full perverted leer. "How's it humming sweet rims?" Knockout purred in all too familiar voice, kneeling to Bumblebee's level. Just then, Bee wanted to kick Knockout in the chassis, just to prove how much he spited Knockout and his Primus forsaken finish. Dreadwing also kneeled down to Bee's level. "You want to get off this ship, correct?"

Dreadwing asked in a solemn sort of tone. Bee was amazed at how accurately Dreadwing was able to read him like that. Dreadwing must have seen his amazed look in his face, because he added with a slight laugh: "This hall leads to the escape pods. You can't miss it."

Bee let a blush grace his unmasked features, completely unaware of the Cons hitching in mid-breathe. Knockout decided he had enough of the subtle teasing and moved in nuzzle Bee's helm. Bumblebee let out a surprised chirp and then glared at Knockout scandalized. "Why would I do that?" Knockout snickered,"Because I can, that's why." Knockout took the middle part of his helm and licked. Bee couldn't help the small whirl of pleasure he let out. His helm was always so particularly sensitive.

Dreadwing watched this with wide optics. Knockout had already pulled Bee in for a kiss, and was fondling different parts of his helm at the same time. Breaking his kiss with Bumblebee for a moment, he gazed at Dreadwing as if to say: Just gunna gape there? In no way was Dreadwing going to be outdone by a flaunting cyber-peacock like Knockout.

Taking one of Bee's door wings he pinched the tip. Bee let out a louder moan then normal in Knockout's mouth. Dreadwing was pleased by Bee's reaction and started massaging the base of Bee's door wings, along with running his glossa along the seams. Bee was on cloud nine at this point. There was a reason why he should be against this, but the pleasure too great at this point to be actually thinking.

Meanwhile, Vehicon 781-M1K3 (also known as Mike) was walking down the hallway in a crabby mood. While the ship had all of the cons paralyzed, the after effects were not so pleasant. Mike had to walk all the way to the pods room to see if all pods were present and stable for deployment. On his way there he heard moaning or whimpering. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued on.

Turning around the next bend he froze. There, in the middle of the hallway, was a gorgeous Autobot nearly incoherent with the pleasure he was receiving. Medical Officer Knockout was kissing the yellow bot with obvious glossa action, while molesting his sensitive audio receptors with sensual caresses. Commander Dreadwing was stroking the yellow bots back while nipping his sensitive neck cables.

Mike felt his interface panel start to heat up. It was wrong, but Mike couldn't help it. Meanwhile, our favourite scout didn't even bother to contain his sounds of pleasure anymore. Bee was just starting to tilt his head to allow Dreadwing better access to his neck cables before he felt his arousal shrivel up and die a hardcore death. There, right around the corner, was a Vehicon starring at him.

With a strangled noise, bee wrenched himself clear of the two Cons and ran for the pods. Ignoring the twin cries of protest behind him, Bee ran as if Unicron himself was on his bumper. Pressing a sequence of buttons, Bee sat in a pod, waiting for his transport back to the ground. But then a warning flashed above him, and Bee's optics widened, suddenly realizing where exactly he was headed to. Jumping desperately to get out, but to no avail, the pod ejected itself and headed straight for it's intended destination. Cybertron.

_Mystery: Oh my...that scene with the two officers was certainly..._

_Angsty: Stupid? _

_Author-Chan: *smacks Angsty on the back of head* POOP-BRAIN! I WORKED HARD ON THAT! _

_Normal: It was certainly...*blushes* _

_Angsty: I'm just saying that you can actually spend your time doing better things! _

_Author-Chan: Are you saying writing robot smex is better? _

_*Bit*h fight between Angsty and Authur-Chan* _

_Magic 8 Ball: WILL YOU WHORES CUT THAT OUT! I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW EXACTLY THE NEMESIS INTENDED TO BEEP! BUMBLEBEE! And as for the rest of you, REVIEW! _


	3. Panic

_*Everyone watching Transformers Armada* _

_Mystery: My, Red Alert certainly presents a air of...mystery. _

_Normal: I like the minicons. They're really sweet. _

_Angsty: Are you both kidding me? Megatron dominates. _

_Author-Chan: I think I'm more of a Starscream kind of gal. YAY FOR TRAITORS! _

_Magic 8 Ball: ... I think I like Unicron the best. _

_Normal: Um, but Magic, Unicron hasn't appeared yet. _

_Magic 8 Ball: ... _

**Warning: Contains yaoi, eventual slash, description about interface and everything a non-yaoi lover should not read. **

_Author-Chan: What's this? I begin to sense an actual plot in this chapter? :3 _

_Normal: I'm still iffy about the Predacon part... *pout*_ _

Bee pulled himself from the pod groaning. Just his luck it was a stasis pod too.

Checking his internals, about two days had already passed. If his team wasn't going to murder him, Raf most certainly would. Bee checked over the escape pod to see if there was any way for him to return to earth without him having to contact his team. Fortunately, there was a very easy navigation system that could allow Bee to chart his way back to earth. Unfortunately, the system required an information chip in order to access the co-ordinates back.

Just as Bee was about to suck it up and comm his teammates, a fleeting thought passed his processor. Didn't Arcee and Cliffjumper once encounter a creepy one-eyed scientist here? And any bot knows that the easiest way to find information storing chips would be in a lab! Besides, with Arcee shooting out the scientists only optic, he was sure to be dead by now.

Strengthened by the thought, Bee instantly transformed and made his way to the former Cybertronian Science labs. However, the closer Bee drove to the science labs, he started to hear sounds. Weird sounds that should have not have been there. Like, machinery working or the occasional puff of smoke in the atmosphere. By the time Bee had pulled over in front of a former lab, it was becoming horribly clear that Shockwave had not been terminated.

The biggest clue was the gigantic Decepticon sign painted on the side of the building. A pity, Bee thought bitterly, remembering how many good bots had been driven mad by the scientists so called "experiments". A sudden roar pierced the air, making Bee jump. Whatever made that sound was certainly loud. Bee knew that he had to sneak into the building sometime, so taking a deep intake, Bee plunged into the dark depths of the forgotten lab.

It was certainly creepy enough. Completely desolate, with minimal lighting. Along with those roars of machinery... Be shuddered and gathered his nerve. Taking a peek around the corner, Bee gave a quiet gasp at what he saw. A gigantic beast, trapped in a glass container, filled with yellow liquid. Shockwave was monitoring the computer, most likely checking the beasts progress, had his back turned to Bee.

That was good. Should make it easier to shoot out that sadists aft before he even knew what was going on. Bee readied his blaster, intending to turn Shockwave into a pile of scrap metal. As soon as Bee put a single pede into the same room as Shockwave and the beast, the animal in the tank swivelled it's head around to meet Bee's optics. Even though there was a thick barrier of glass between Bee and the beast, Bee swore his life flashed before his eyes as soon as his optics made contact with the other.

The beast let out a roar upon seeing Bee. Frighted from the sudden noise, Bee stumbled back and braced himself. Raking its razor sharp claws against the glass, it roared in frustration when that failed to open the container. Then it started ramming its body weight against the glass. Bee started running toward Shockwave. He seriously doubted that he take on the beast alone. And he bet his T-cog that Shockwave had initiated some control over the beast as a fail-safe. Upon arriving to where a shocked Shockwave was (or at least he thought Shockwave was shocked, with his one optic as a face), he realized something interesting.

On the screen, which Shockwave had been monitoring. It would turn out this beast was something called "Project Predacon". Bee snapped from his musing when he felt a servo grip the bottom of his faceplates. Shockwave stared at him with a creepy unblinking glare. Except what made it even more frightening at this point was a familiar glazed over look in Shockwave's optics.

"I would find it most logical...to take you to my berth and make you scream." Bee was just about to answer that statement using his servo and middle finger, when he felt a rumble behind him. Turning around Bee found himself faceplate to faceplate with a enormous, not extinct, and completely real Predacon. The beast crooned as it started rubbing itself against Bee's chassis. Shockwave stood a bit off, observing the activities in front of him with an apathetic air.

"It would appear the beasts mating protocols are activated. I am not that surprised, considering you are a very attractive bot." _Frag this_, Bee thought, and put the pedal to the metal. Transforming, and speeding out of the lab. Bee heard a growl of outrage from the Predacon, and the sound of transforming from Soundwave.

Refusing to look behind him, Bee increased his speed and sped the pit out of there. Hearing a a roar of epic proportions above behind him, Bee looked above and behind him using is rearview mirror. What he discovered had him very worried indeed. A very angry and flying Predacon after him, and a tank speeding towards him. Bee did a sharp turn and managed to avoid a certain Predacon from diving in and snatching him off the ground.

Bee had a really hard time avoiding both the Predacon and Shockwave, but he managed to lose them around mile 16. Bee drove back to the lab, and wasted himself on a cube of energon. Gasping from the sudden surge of energy back into his systems, Bee suddenly remembered his original objective, and started to search around the organized lab for a information chip for storing coordinates back to earth. After finding what he needed, Bee let the chip download data for the way back home while he purposely ransacked Shockwave's lab. Served the One-eyed creep right. As soon as the chip finished downloading, Bee snatched it off the monitor and raced back to his escape pod. Plugging the chip into the escape pod, Bee hopped in, and closed his eyes for the journey ahead. The last thing he heard was Shockwave shouting something about how much he would enjoy punishing Bee when he found him.

When Bee finally got out of that damnable escape pod, he realized two things. First, he was going to have to finish reading up the LM in the Autobot base, and then he was going to have to rebuild the LM from scrap. So the real question was, how was he going to lure the Autobots out of the base? Suddenly a wicked idea filled his processor. Smirking like the very spawn of Unicron, he readied his internal comm link and prepared his most seductive voice.

Ratchet sat at the monitor typing away. Four days. Four days since their delicious scout escaped. Ratchet was torn between worry and extreme lust for Bumblebee, but one thing was for sure. If Bee showed up in the base, Ratchet was going to have him up for the worst punishment in the world. Mmmmm...Punishment...

At that very moment, all the members of Team Prime got the exact same message at the same time.

TRANSLATION MODE: "Hello members of team Prime." a certain voice purred. All Autobots froze. "It's me, Bumblebee." the voice continued,"And I have the most interesting proposal." "I've been thinking about what most of you have said, and you're right. I do need a frag."

At this point, even breathing stopped at the Autobots base. "However's, there's a problem," Bee's voice continued with a pout."You're all such frag worthy mechs that it's hard for me to decide who I want!" "So here's the deal. Come to my location at these coordinates, and the first one to catch me..well..." Bee finished his sentence with a lusty purr. There was a beep as Bee gave them all the coordinates.

"Good luck..." Bee husked in all there audios. All five members of team Prime, Ratchet, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen screeched out of the base so fast that there was not, surprisingly, a trail of fire behind them.

Bee had hidden behind one of the many large rocks that surrounded the base. As soon as he heard the tell-tale screeches that the Autobots had left the base, Bee raced inside. Opening the files on the LM, Bee began reading furiously. What he discovered was worse then he could ever imagine. As it turned out, rebuilding the LM was a critical part of restoring his teammates back into their right minds. But Bee had to kiss every bot that was in love with him. Or he could..or no way...INTERFACE with them!

It only got worse from there. Bee was required to kiss every bot he apparently, "seduced" and interface with at least FIVE bots! This was bad. Very bad. Bee had already shared his kiss with the Nemesis and Knockout, but to kiss every other bot?! Not only that, but Bumblebee was a sealed mech. That meant Bee had never interfaced with another bot his whole life! Or at least received... Bee had always thought himself as a femme sort of bot. He didn't like the idea of receiving it from another mech. But every bot on Cybertron had a valve to "recieve" and every mech had a spike. Only a few select "dominate" femmes had a spike. Gender didn't matter as much on Cybertron as on earth. As long as you were able to find your spark-mate you were alright.

But Bee didn't want it up the valve! He had enough trouble convincing others that he was a masculine bot in his own right with a name like Bumblebee. Unfortunately,as far as gender went, there were only two select femmes. One, he thought as a sister, and the other he wouldn't prod with a 20 feet pole, much less interface.

Why did he ever push the red button? All he wanted was everyone to get a little hot an' bothered around him, and acknowledge that he was not cute. Instead it backfired on him to have everyone chasing after him like 2 credit pleasure drones! Speaking of drones, weren't there... Oh pit no. Bee was not going to kiss every single one of those pit-spawned drones that were after his aft.

Bee went to the master. He picked up the Magic 8 Ball and asked it a question.

"Bee bee boop bee?"

The ball replied: "The drones were all created through a single mech and cloned. So kissing one or interfacing with one should suffice. By the way, I'm one of the mechs who fell in love with you! Pucker up Honey-Bee! This was surreal. This was crazy. In the end Bumblebee retracted his mask, leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on the Magic 8 Ball. The start of making sure everyone was back in their right minds began with him kissing a Magic 8 Ball, he guessed.

Ignoring the perverted innuendoes the Magic 8 Ball pressed against the glass, Bee pondered on how to approach this situation. Maybe he should start with kissing everybot first. Bee would not, could not, imagine himself interfacing with anybot currently on planet earth. In the end, Bee decided that he would simply sneak over to where he tricked his team mates. He would then sneak in, catch and kiss, each and everyone of them in surprise and drive the pit out of there. Nodding to himself satisfied, Bee drove off to the coordinates, completely and blissfully unaware of the ordeal that awaited him there. _

_*Everyone stopped arguing and turned to fic in shock* _

_Mystery: Magic dear..Did you honestly call our lovely scout a Honey-Bee? _

_Angsty: Good God...Magic actually has a soul... O_O _

_Normal: Oh my...*blushes like mad* _

_Authur-Chan: HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOOD GAWD CAN'T BREATHE! _

_Magic 8 Ball: Shut the hell up, you b*tches! *blushes* _

_Author-Chan: Oh, I'll be your b*tch. *smirk* But I think Bee's going to Bee jealous. _

_Angsty: Seriously, you'll be lucky if we ever take you seriously again. *smirk* _

_Magic 8 Ball: Ugh, I'm getting too old for this sh*t...REVIEW! _

_**In the next chapter! Will Bee accomplish his mission? Will he escape with his seal intact? How does this effect the Decepticons? **_


	4. Attempt

_*All da gals playing poker*_

_Mystery: It's strange isn't it? Magic, the poor dear, hasn't turned up yet._

_Normal: Yeah...I have a pretty bad hand though...Fold._

_Angsty: *poker face*_

_Author-Chan: I will destroy you all._

_Angsty: Are you sure about that, __dear__ Starscream?_

_Author-Chan: That reminds me. Why do Megatron and Starscream refer to each other as dears?_

_Mystery: And yet another mystery, dear._

**Warning: Bee makes lip contact with three dudes an' stuff. I refuse to give a proper warning until Author-Chan treats me with proper respect.**

_Author-Chan: Let me clarify something for you ranters. It clearly states that Bee did not infact have his__entire__ voice box torn out. That would just have killed him. Ratchet had done some field repairs to Bumblebee's voice box, so that Bee couldn't exactly SAY anything, but he could let out sounds. But even if that's not how exactly how it went, we're just gunna pretend that Bee can still let out sounds like moans or pants or whatever, kay?_

_Angsty: God, I hate the people on the internet who talk/complain too much... And besides, why warn us about KISSING? Warn me when Bee does a pole dance for Megatron!_

_Normal: Enough with the seriousness! Let's be musical! *Plays Potential Breakup Song*_

The sight that greeted Bee had him screeching to a stop a safe distance away. His first initial thought was: "This is not going to work." The members of Team Prime were stalking around the canyons, looks of total determination on their faceplates.

Arcee and Optimus managed to keep the scary determined looks to a minimum. But let's be honest. The very look in their optics were enough to send Megatron himself running for the hills.

Meanwhile, the rest of team Prime were practically venting like perverts. Ratchet was still holding the nurses outfit, Smokescreen was going scraplets; overturning rocks and waving his scanners willy-nilly, and Bulkhead was venting the heaviest of all, with both his wrecking balls out.

Since Smokescreen was the furthest distance from everyone else, Bee decided that he would start with him first. Stalking silently towards Smokescreen, he ducked behind a large rock and coughed. Smokescreen, alerted by the noise, started walking towards Bee cautiously. Retracting his mask, Bee took a flying leap towards Smokescreen. Startled by Bee's sudden appearance, Smokescreen let his guard down for a single instant. Taking advantage of his surprise "attack", Bee planted a heavy kiss on Smokescreen's lip components.

Smokescreen could have sworn when Bee kissed him, he heard the hallelujah chorus, a baby cry, and Cybertron explode all over again. As soon as Bee finished the kiss, he kicked Smokescreen hard on the chassis, rendering the rookie on his back. Transforming, Bee sped away, feeling his faceplates start to heat up. Meanwhile, Smokescreen lay on the ground, thinking about how both the Earth and Cybortronian Bumblebee's could be so fickle.

Unbeknownst to Smokescreen, Bumblebee was practically having a processor meltdown. Bee could simply not imagine himself kissing the rest of his team mates in this fashion! Bee could already hear Bulkhead around the corner, _literally_, and he was preparing himself to surprise attack Bulkhead the same way he did to Smokescreen.

Maybe a bit differently. Bee climbed on top of a rock face and looked down below cautiously. Sure enough, Bulkhead was directly below him within clear kissing range. Bee took a deep vent of air and took a silent, but deadly dive, toward Bulkhead. When Bee tackled Bulkhead, he struggled, but as soon as realizing upon it was Bee who had caught him in a lip-lock, he stopped moving immediately.

That was about when everything got complicated. A voice behind Bulkhead and Bee went:

"WHAT THE FRAG?!"

Immediately Bulkhead and Bee's heads snapped around so fast it was a miracle nothing got broken. Breakdown was standing behind them blushing and looking scandalized, while Knockout was smirking with a perverted leer. The stupid Aston Martin didn't even bother to look embarrassed that he had obviously stumbled across something private. Knockout cocked an elegant eyebrow.

"Interrupting something?" Knockout purred.

Breakdown seemed to realize at this point that Bee was a very potential frag-worthy mech. Bee made a decision in that very instant. Wrenching himself out of Bulkhead's grasp, Bee threw himself at Breakdown. Pressing a hard, firm, kiss on the flabbergasted Wrecker's mouth, Bee transformed and sped away the very instant his lips left Breakdown's. Our favourite scout left behind him two swooning Wreckers, and one very amused, slightly turned on, Decepticon medic.

Bee tried to calm his venting. He only had about 3 Autobots to go: Optimus, Arcee, and Ratchet.

Speaking of the Autobot leader, Bee spotted Optimus directly ahead. Unfortunately, Optimus also spotted Bee too.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Bee took a sharp turn to the right, with Optimus straight on his bumper. It was almost exactly like the children's games about racing. Except a lot more was at stake. Mainly Bee's _SEAL_! Taking another risky sharp turn, Bee tried to calm himself. He wasn't the fastest Autobot for nothing! Expanding his confidence (and most likely his ego) Bee managed a burst of speed, doing an extremely complicated drift past a dangerous clump of rocks.

Optmius was starting to lag behind Bee due to his larger size and the many obstacles in the alcove where he was chasing Bee. Bee finally gave a vent of relief that he could no longer see Optimus in his rearview mirror. Psyche. A voice behind Bee screamed: "BUMBLEBEE!"

The scout then caught sight of Arcee zooming right behind him! THis was bad. Even worse then his situation with Optimus a few clicks ago! Arcee's alt mode was a motorcycle, built for agility and speed. And with all the rocks in random places, Arcee had the obvious advantage with her smaller model.

Arcee was coming in closer and closer. Just as Bee was starting to pray to Primus that Arcee wasn't the kind of femme to have a spike, all pit broke loose.

A sudden roar of jet engines had both Bumblebee and Arcee screech to a stop. There was a large clear space ahead of them and they both ran ahead to see if the Decepticons had landed. Unfortunately they had. Megatron, Dreadwing, and Soundwave all standing ahead in their Decepticon glory.

Optmus was engaging with Megatron in another one of their epic post-fight speeches while Bee was nearly hyperventilating behind a large slab of cliff face. If Megatron saw him, he would undoubtedly be... Oh Primus... Bee didn't even want to think about it.

Peeking out behind the cliff face, Bee was relieved to see all members of the Autobots present and facing Megatron and his cronies. Breakdown and Knockout had arrived Primus-knows-when and were both smirking at Bulkhead. Meanwhile Arcee ,Ratchet, and Smokescreen had the typical I-will-tear-you-a-new-one expressions at the Decepticons. Perking up at the sound of Megatron speaking, Bumblebee strained his audios to hear what Megatron was saying at Optimus.

" I received word Prime, that you and your group of fools were all gathered in this pathetic location. What is better, then to seize this opportunity to crush all you Autobots once and for all?"

Alright, Bee didn't want to be the main target of seduction for everyone, but there was no way he would allow Megatron to hurt his family! Running out from behind his hiding place, Bumblebee stood in full view of everyone. Time seemed to freeze over as Megatron took him in.

A familiar glaze passed Megatron's optics. His next words surprised everybody.

"Prime, you asked me to give up the war? I-I shall."

Prime's mask literally dropped off his faceplates and his expression was one of pure shock.

"Meg-Mega-Megatron?" Prime stuttered.

Megatron nodded. "However...I want the scout as a prize of war!"

"BEE BOOP BEE!"

"Hahahaha! You just got _rejected_, Megatron!" Smokescreen's voice rang out gleefully.

" As if the scout would spare you a second glance Magaton," Starscream said, seemly appearing out of nowhere. Then his face turned seductive. "Me, on the other hand..."

Then Knockout interrupted Starscream halfway, saying how Starscream wouldn't recognize "romantic" if it jumped up and slapped his faceplates. This caused Bulkhead and Breakdown to start arguing about whom "Bee Bee" had kissed more passionately. And through those events, pretty everybot were screaming at each other who deserved Bumblebee more.

Bee groaned as he stood in the middle of all this chaos as he held his helm in the middle of his hands. With the noise level increasing around him, Bee decided to make a mental list of whom he had to kiss still. So let's see...There was Megatron, Starscream, Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Dreadwing, a Vehicon, the Predacon, Shockwave, and Soundwave. And maybe possibly Wheeljack. Speaking of the silent communications officer, he appeared to be the only one that wasn't arguing with the others. Curious...

_Mystery: PARDON ME? Why in the world was this chapter so short?_

_Normal: I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was just starting to get good..._

_Angsty: Something must have turned up with Princess Lights._

_Normal: PRINCESS?_

_Angsty: Just finished playing Rule of Rose._

_Authur-Chan: I WANT MY SLASH! FOUR CHAPTERS FOUR STINKING CHAPTERS AN' NO SLASH! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

_Magic 8 Ball: What in the name of Cybertron is going on?_

_Author-Chan: Stupid Princess Lights made a short chapter and left us to face the consequences!_

_Magic 8 Ball: She might be working on the next chapter..._

**NEXT TIME! Will Bumblebee be caught in the middle of that angry orgy? What has Soundwave got to do with everything? WILL THERE EVER BE SLAH!**

A side note from the Princess: Thank you so much for reviewing KoKua Aviatrix! I really appreciate it! :)


	5. Compliance

_*Angsty mood, lol*_

_Mystery: At times like this I honestly wish-_

_Angsty: That you could kill someone?_

_Normal: No..._

_Author-Chan: I'm tired..._

_Angsty: Whoa, Author-Chan's down? Potatoes, what on earth happened?_

_Magic 8 Ball: Maybe it has something to do with the princess...ladies?_

**_Warning: This is the chapter ladies and geeks. If you're not into robot sticky then don't read. I provided a fair warning, so go and-!_**

_Normal: Whoa! Warning sign!_

_Author-Chan: ..._

As everyone was arguing around Bee, Soundwave seemed to be the only one content to stand there and watch Bee unwaveringly. It was honestly a bit more creepy then endearing.

Soundwave used the 'come over here' servo gesture and stood there patiently. Bee would have liked to flip him the bird as a proper answer, but he really _did _want to get out of there.

With everybot screaming on top of their vocalizers, Bee was starting to develop an audio ache. Sighing, he stealthily made his way over to Soudwave, the said communications officer looking very happy (despite the blank face)

Reaching out a servo to help Bee up an uneven clutch of rocks, Bee hated the fact that his spark fluttered a bit at the unexpected bit of chivalry.

Bee then shook his servo loose.

"B-bee boop,"

Soudwave seemed disappointed at Bee for letting go of his hand, but seemed to shrug it off. He pointed at the opposite direction of the bickering Autobots and Decepticons, where a clear path was. Bee realized that Soudwave was giving him an open invitation to flee.

Nodding his head, Soundwave turned around to go back to Megatron before Bee squeaked out:

"Beep!"

Soundwave turned around and looked at him curiously. Bee could not believe he was doing this, bur he chalked it up to that damned LM machine and his curiosity for Soundwave's face. _If _the communications officer had one. Hesitantly, he blurted out:

"Bloop boop bee bee?"

Soundwave seemed to pause at that question, then he gestured for Bee to take off his "face". Bee walked forward slowly and reached over to unlock the clasps where Soundwave gestured. Though Soundwave did not have a face, Bee could practically feel a gaze locking onto his face. Taking off the mask, Bee shifted his pede's, and looked up to see Soundwave's face. Then nearly proceeded to have a spark attack.

Soundwave's face wasn't the stuff of legends, but it was still really easy to look at. Really, _really_ easy. He had the standard 'tear' marks on his face, dark grey visage, and giant rare purple optics.

Bee felt a bit conscious of the heavy gaze on him, and he looked down. Maybe it was because it wasn't necessary to practice to smooth over facial expressions with a mask. Meanwhile, Soundwave was staring down at Bee with amusement in his optics.

Bee stared ahead into Soundwave's mesmerizing optics. Somewhere in Bee's processor, he was really disturbed that he was doing what was necessary a bit too enthusiastically. Stepping forward gently. Bee retracted his mask and landed a soft sweet kiss onto Soundwave's lip components, as the communications officer stared down at Bee with unbelieving optics. When Bee finished the chaste kiss, he stepped back and cleared his vocalizer.

Soundwave appeared to be in shock, staring down at Bee with his mouth gaping at him. Bee had a fleeting of what if the LM didn't effect Soundwave? After all, Soundwave gave Bee an open opportunity to run away, unlike the others... Oh scrap, Soundwave was going to terminate him wasn't he?

Just as soon as Bee was sure that Soundwave was going to tear his spark out, Soundwave grabbed Bee and gave our favourite a wild kiss on the lip components.

Bee's eyes widened, before he gave in to Soundwave's ministrations. Maybe it was something to do with LM? There wasn't anytime to dwell on the fact, as soon was Soundwave felt Bee relax, he began running his glossa along the bottom of Bee lip components as if begging for permission.

Bee gladly opened his mouth and felt Soundwave start invading his mouth. Bee inwardly mewled as Soudwave started mapping out Bee's oral intake.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple their arms had already started to wrap around each other, and both seemed to be getter lower and lower onto the ground. Neither Bee nor Soundwave cared at this point. Bee was busy fighting Soundwave's glossa, while Soundwave was enjoying the taste of Bee's oral fluids. Soundwave seemed amused that Bee was even bothering to fight him. However, as enjoyable as this was, Soundwave's processor was starting to go down a more..._devious_ road.

Bee was concentrating so hard on _how in the name of Primus did Soundwave twist his glossa like that_, he didn't even notice the feelers start to come out.

Letting out a surprised, muffled, beep, the scout felt something foreign prod his aft. Reluctantly breaking the kiss Bee watched as feeler slither up his leg and..oh...oohhhh... Bee let out a few groans and strange beeps as he felt the feeler brush delightful circles around his interface covering.

Soundwave didn't allow his feelers to have all the fun. Using his slim fingers he traced the seams and prodded the sensitive wires inside Bee. Bee through his head back and voiced his pleasure through a strangled noise. Soundwave then remembered a bit of interesting information he heard Knockout bragging to Breakdown.

Taking Bee helm in his arms, he started licking and digging his glossa into the sensitive seams on Bee helm. Bee didn't even bother to hold back his noises of arousal at this point. Soundwave then felt himself harden behind his pelvic plating. Using his voice for the first time in a long time, Soundwave whispered to Bee in his heavily vocoded voice:

"Request: Unlock panel."

While rubbing Bee interface panel. Bee felt a bit disgruntled that he was giving in this easy, but that ache in Bee's valve wasn't anything to joke about now.

Finally sliding back his interface panel,Bee felt Soundwave's slim fingers penetrate his sealed valve. Wow...that felt really nice... Bee continued vocalizing his pleasure using his exotic beeps, whirls, and...other sounds. Bee felt it was starting to get hard to remain kneeling upright. Soundwave noticed Bee's discomfort and glided him down to the ground, never pausing with his assault of Bee's valve.

Taking his fingers out, Soundwave brought them to his mouth and suckled the lubricants off his fingers. Licking his lips, he smirked to himself. Bee tasted sweeter then honey. Who could have guessed? Soundwave decided that Bee also needed to sample himself, and pulled the said scout up for a hungry kiss. Bee moaned as he tasted himself on Soundwave's tongue. A lonely tentacle brushed itself across Bee's valve and shallowly penetrated itself into Bee.

Bee arched up, optics wide as he felt the feeler slither around. He felt it shallowly thrust itself inside and out, _just_ brushing up against his seal. Bee felt the familiar fear return for his seal, but then brushed it away. Soundwave may have been a Decepticon, but he didn't seem like the type to just roughly take a partner.

Now that his valve was fairly relaxed, the feller was starting to feel heavenly inside his valve. Bee let out a few whines of pleasure, purposely not holding them back anymore. Bee heard a sound like _snick_and looked behind him at Soundwave's interface panel. He had already snapped it open and his spike was at full mast. Bee swallowed. He wasn't sure if he was_ quite_ ready yet, but his valve was _really _aching now.

Soundwave guided Bee onto his knees and the feeler in his valve retreated. Soundwave pressed the tip of his spike into Bee's valve and paused. Stressed by the sudden lack of pleasure, Bee looked behind him at Soundwave and gave a desperate keen. Soundwave smiled and pushed his spike in a little deeper. Bee groaned. So that was how it was going to be huh?

Putting on the most seductive look that Bee could manage, Bee turned his head around to face Soundwave. Bee lidded his optics and mouthed: "_Please_."

That was all it took. Soundwave snapped his hips back and thrusted into Bee. Bee let out a low groan and lowered his head on the ground. It hurt, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. A few drops of lubricant leaked out of Bee's eyes, and he quickly blinked them back. This was nothing compared to getting shot on the battlefield. Bee was grateful to Soundwave for letting him adjust.

Bee lay there on the ground, trying to regain his proper venting. It was a foreign feeling to have something of that size and girth in his sensitive valve, but beneath the pain, Bee felt something akin to pleasure. As soon as the burn died down, Bee gave Soundwave a nod.

Soundwave thrusted forward, gently at first, but gradually deepened his pace. Bee was letting out little groan and beep's of all varieties. Pleasure was racing through Bee's writhing form and he struggled to regain composure. Soundwave saw Bee's inner battle and he decided to amp things up a bit.. Pressing out his feelers, Soundwave trailed them about Bee;s body, emanating from them the lightest of all EMP pulses. Poor Bee could barely take the extra stimulation now. Our stressed scout was bucking his hips, trying to reach that coil of heat in his groin.

Soundwave felt proud, seeing the object of his affections groaning, and beeping in heat below him. It was a shame he wouldn't last much longer though. Taking a servo, he wrapped it around Bee's neglected pike and started pumping it in rhythm of his thrusts.

That did it.

Bee let out a long dragged out screech of noise as he overloaded, his spike bursting out transfluid and his valve suddenly flooding with lubricant. Soundwave did not hold back his release and and came into Bee with a low groan. Both parties basked in the warm afterglow of their overloads. As soon as Soundwave was able to move, he pulled Bee in for a cuddle against his chassis, leaning against a giant rock.

Bee never suspected that Soundwave would be the cuddling type, but he never expected Soundwave to be the one to take his seal either. Letting out a soft vent at the unexpected warmth Soundwave omitted, Bee snuggled closer. Then, our scout heard some conspicuous noises behind him and Soundwave. Looking over to the right, Bee almost rebooted his processor in shock.

Everyone, as in everyone, were standing suspiciously behind some low rocks looking at him and Soundwave with mixed expressions. Megatron appeared to be drooling while Optimus was staring at him in shock. Bee did not quite process everything in his post-interface bliss and simply dragged his gaze to the others.

Arcee looked enraged, Ratchet was simply staring, Bulkhead was blushing and Smokecsreen had a dreamy look in his optics and a goofy smile on his face. That was just team Prime, The Decepticons were another story entirely.

Starscream had his usual smug look on his faceplates, except this time- was that a camera in his servos? Knockout was full-out leering was Breakdwon was blushing and peeking through the holes in his servos. Arachnid who had somehow arrived throughout the process was obviously smiling and had her hand over her mouth in a "Oh my" gesture.

Taking all of this in, Bee slowly looked back at Soundwave and let out a short crazy beep. Then Bee promptly fell unconscious.

_*Angsty mood gone, lol*_

_Mystery: Oh my lord! *blushes like crazy*_

_Angsty: Okay, slash with Soundwave is all good and done, NOW WHERE'S MY POLE DANCE WITH MEGATRON?_

_Normal: *faints*_

_Author-Chan: YES! I AM ALIIIIIIVE! HAHAHAHAHAKEWRRIOXZ^$E%OZ&ESE^%UJTYDDGZ!_

_Magic 8 Ball: I am not sure whether this is an improvement or not._

_Angsty: So Magic, JEALOUS that Soundwave got to that sweet aft before you did?_

_Magic 8 Ball: Definitely NOT an improvement._

**Next time! How will Bee handle these turn of events? What waits next for our lovely scout? Will this not-so-bad nightmare finally end? **

A side note from the Princess: Yeah...slash is not really my thing, but I feel that it's kinda necessary for this story. Still not too bad for my first time huh? I might update tomorrow...Might...


	6. Guiltlessness

_*Everyone Reading, WHAT?!*_

_Mystery: I feel as if some impending doom were to come upon us. *Edgar Allen Poe*_

_Normal: I LIVE FOR THE APPLAUSE! THE APPLAUSE! THE APPLAUSE! What's that Mystery?_

_Author-Chan: You ducks are much too paranoid! What's the worse that Angsty could do to us!? *Karma Sutra*_

_Angsty: *Exits Princess' throne room smiling*_

_Normal: Um, Angsty..? ):/_

_Angsty: *Smiles*_

**Warning: The works. Yaoi, smut, everything underage readers shouldn't read. For this chapter, suggestive material and not-so-pure-dancing.**

_Author-Chan: OH. MY. GLOB. O_O Angsty, you didn't!_

_Angsty: Enjoy this chapter ladies and geeks._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bee woke up, he realized that he was still pressed against Soundwave's chassis, the unmasked communications officer still sleeping. In a berth. Obviously on the shifted to quietly sneak away before the events of their "bonding" caught up with Bee. Bee then groaned.

And undamaged groan.

With his actual _repaired_ vocalizer.

"What?' Bee muttered, then slapped his hand over his mouth. He talked! He actually talked!

This was insane. How in the world did he manage to talk?

"I am talking." Bee said once more to convince himself he was actually speaking. This was crazy. How in the name of the allspark was he actually speaking?

Letting out an ecstatic giggle, Soundwave then roused himself from recharge and gave a sleepy smile at Bee. Bee shuttered his optics at the unexpected smile and smiled back. Soundwave let a content look cross his features before reaching over to the nightstand beside his berth to grab his mask.

The face screen flicked to life with Ratchet's heavily vocoded voice coming on: "Decepticons engineering never fails"

"S-So you D-Decpticons..." Bee stuttered. Soundwave's face screen flicked to another scene. This was obviously from a security camera angle, and it showed Knockout along with Shockwave doing some weird repairs to his throat. With Knockout...

Occasionally...groping...a...feel..where one...doesn't...

Bee felt his throat close up from an indescribable emotion.

"So you guys fixed me up. Why?" Soundwave replied by tenderly caressing Bee's face. Bee blushed and looked somewhere else. He should have known the "L" word would have come into play here. But that still didn't explain...

"Soundwave, why am I on the Decepticons warship?"

Soundwave's faceplates instantly shifted to reveal what happened after Bee passed out.

Everyone were still arguing whose "turn" it was next. The whole sequence of arguing went on for quite some time, based on the fact that Soundwave skipped the majority of it. At the point that Soundwave had stopped skipping everyone was silent and was glaring at each other.

Optimus and Megatron appeared to be discussing something, whispering furiously to each other. Turning to the group of bots who were staring lazers at each other, Megatron and Optimus made an announcement.

"Due to the apparent fact that everybot here seems to love Bee equally, we shall have to hold a courting session."

Bee's intakes hitched when Optimus finished.

"Everyone here will spend a total of five earth hours with Bee, in which during that time you can spend with him however you see fit."

The video sequence ended there, allowing Bee to process his thoughts. Alright, so the good news was that he didn't have to run around sneaking kisses from random bots. But still! Five hours?!

Bee supposed he could tolerate the company of some mechs like Soundwave, but what about the others? Bee guessed the worry showed on his face since Soundwave pulled him in for another sweet hug. Bee unknowingly snuggled closer, the reality of the entire situation sinking in.

After a few moments, Bee pulled away from the embrace and nodded to Soundwave. He was ready to face the others.

Soundwave walked Bee to the Nemesis' main room as soon as Bee snapped his pelvic armour back on. Holding Soundwave's hands with Bee felt a bit self conscious of the Vehicons stopping in their track to jealousy regard them both. And then there was that weird ache in his valve...

As soon as the two arrived at the main room, all movement ceased. There was no talking, no typing, and all eyes/visors on Bee. Bee let out a shiver and walked toward Megatron standing on the main deck.

Taking Bee gently by the arm, Megatron gently steered Bee to the intercom. Announcing on the loud speakers with Bee directly behind him:

"Attention all Decepticons," Megatron growled out,"Today, as all of you know, we have a very special guest on board. And no, I do not mean Starscream. The Autobot Bumblebee is to be shown every regard and consideration. That means no, _means no_. The five hours of courting will go in this order: Me, Dreadwing, Arachnid, Breakdown, Knockout, One of the Vehicons, Shockwave, an Insecticon, the er, Predacon, and Starscream."

"If Bumblebee is to be somehow hurt in the middle of this little courting, the culprit responsible will be begging for death at the end of what I have planned for that particular individual. Megatron out."

As soon as Megatron finished the announcement, he stepped back and looked at Bee with a steel look in his optics. Taking Bee by the arm, he led our scout down to a deep part of the Nemesis. He finally stopped in front of an oddly ornate room.

Pushing the door open, he went straight in pulling Bee along with him. Bee instantly felt a full blown blush cross his face. It looked like a regular Cybertronian game room at first glance, but the stage with the single pole in the middle of it spoke otherwise. There was also the neatly arranged bar in the back and the specially placed seats placed around the stage.

This was exactly the kind of place that Optimus forbad Bee to enter as a young scout on Cybertron. Megatron grabbed a datapad from the bar and handed it to Bee.

"What's this?" Bee asked, and immediately wished he didn't. On the front of the datapad, it read: _Pole Dancing for Beginners_.

"I'll see you in 2 earth hours, Bumblebee." Megatron said with a smile. Walking to exit, Megatron stopped. Then turned around. "For every time you disobey me Bumblebee, I'll add an extra hour to Arachnid's courting of you."

Megatron exited the room to Bee's cry of outrage for the first time in eons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bee stated massaging his helm in despair. How in the name of Primus, Unicron , and whatever deity out there, was he supposed to get out of this one?

Bee started pacing around in a circle for a few minutes fuming before sighing and submitting to his fate. If he was going to get courted by anybot, then he could get everyone to kiss him at least at one point right? And by the time this nightmare was over, Bee could rebuild the LM and this entire nightmare could end!

The memory of him and Soundwave entangled together sprang to his processor unwillingly. Bee shook his head to clear away such thoughts. The thing with him and Soundwave was just a fling...Was it?

Anyway, restoring the LM could finally end this madness, and restore everyone to their right minds! And the quickest way to make sure the that happened would be to listen to Megatron with no complaints and just roll with it.

Bee sighed and and opened the first file in the datapad. It was titled: Spike Teasing.

Yeah, this was _definitely_ going to be the worst 5 hours of his entire creation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Megatron himself was walking around the Nemesis to his private workroom. He himself had no idea why in the name of Unicron why the young scout had suddenlt appeared so attractive to him, but what Megatron wanted, _he took_.

Right now though, he needed to spread the word of his little scout's..._performance_.

In that moment, Bee was ready to tear out Megatron spike regardless of the consequences. He had already finished reading the files in the datapad and was browsing through the songs for him to practice dancing to.

Oh well, he sighed. The song _Lollypop Luxury_ by Jeffree Star didn't sound so bad. It was about candy after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron was sitting in his office half reading a datapad in his servo, being more focused on the surveillance camera in the game room.

He particularly liked Bumblebee's facial expression when the song _Lollipop Luxury_ started playing. It was also _quite _entertaining to see Bumblebee throw the datapad at the speakers projecting the song in rage.

Megatron checked his internal comm. Here was some good news. Everyone responded to his invitation.

Oh, his little scout was going to be so _deliciously_ mad...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost time for Megatron to come back, and Bee had high hopes. He had _finally_ mastered that complicated pole turn and that_ fragging_ upside down foot hold.

It was a good thing that Arcee was always so harsh on him around training of flexibility. He never would have mastered half of the moves the datapad instructed in he didn't know how to spread his legs _*that*_ way.

Megatron walked into the game room with a large smile on his face. Technically it still wasn't time for Bee to "perform", but he had to add a little something..._extra_.

Stalking into the room, Megatron saw that Bee was staring at the half-damaged datapad with his to him, apparently trying to find a appropriate song. Smirking, Megatron quietly snuck forward and grabbed a handful of Bee's aft.

Bee nearly jumped a meter into the air with a startled yelp.

Bee turned around and gave Megatron a nasty look. The stupid tyrant didn't even have the curtesy to look ashamed. Bee suddenly felt a wave of anger burn up within him.

'Why?" Bee spat. Megatron looked confused.

"Why what?"

"You took my voice at Tygar Pax and left me for scrap. Why do you suddenly expect me to have feelings for you now?"

Megatron looked down at Bee with a level expression. Then he spoke.

"Maybe instead of asking _why_, you should be asking _why not_?"

Now it was Bee's turn to look confused.

"Normally, if an Autobot would not give me the information I want, that mech would be immediately terminated. There are plenty of others to fish for information after all. So why didn't I simply terminate you on the spot?"

Bee froze, staring up at Megatron with a panicked expression in is optics. Bee tried again.

"B-but you left me for scrap! I-if Ratchet and his team hadn't found me-!"

Megatron cut him off with a finger to his lip components.

"Dearest Bee, if I really did leave you for the dead, did you honestly think a random patrol along the area where I interrogated you would have you found?"

Bee felt his mouth open and then close. Eventually Bee whispered: "My voicebox?"

Megatron gave a fond smile as he traced the shape of Bee's helm with a sharp finger. Bee felt himself shiver at the pleasant feeling it sent down to his pelvic region.

"Who do you think was the one to give the order to repair your voicebox?"

Bee was out of accusations at the moment, but Megatron answered another anyway.

" I tore out your voicebox as an example Bee. If an Autobot was to walk out my grasp unharmed don'y you think that would raise a few questions?"

Bee mutely nodded, feeling a bit weak. So all this time...

Megatron then smiled. His full blown evil overlord smile as gestured for Bee to follow him. Curiously, Bee followed Megatron to the stage and to a back room, hidden by the curtain. It looked like a normal room, with a berth and a strange colour scheme. Red and pink. Cute.

Megatron approached a red box, and opened it. Reaching inside to pull out strange bundles of human clothing, Megatron thrust the bundle at Bumblebee.

Taking one of the articles of clothing out to carefully inspect it, Bee had a feeling it wasn't something like Jack's T-shirt and jeans.

He was painfully right. It was.. indecent at beast. Honestly, it looked more like a human equivalent to a swim suit then something he should be dancing in. Bee stared at Megatron completely flabbergasted, the seriousness of the mood destroyed by a few pieces of cloth.

Megatron simply smirked back and remarked casually:

"You will have to remove your armour in order to put one of them on. I suggest the bunny costume."

Bee was just about to tell Megatron where exactly he could put his bunny costume before he realized Megatron's gaze had went right. Bee followed his gaze and nearly had a spark attack.

There, directly right of him, was a self full of brightly painted and ornately decorated paddles. Based on the Cybertronian glyphs on them, Bee _seriously_ doubted they had any purpose then- He wasn't even going to think that out loud.

Megatron simply smiled at Bee's horrified and embarrassed gaze.

"Let me just say Bumblebee", he purred out ,"I usually like to get creative with my punishments."

Exiting through the same door they came in, Megatron added without even turning around:

"Anyway, I_ suggest _the bunny costume."

Bee wanted to throw something after Megatron, but the fragging paddles were still glaring cheerfully in his direction.

Bee closed his optics, counted to 10, and proceeded to calmly shift through the costumes. _Remember what you told yourself earlier_, Bee reminded himself while grinding his teeth, _this whole thing will blow over quicker if you just __corporate_.

Speaking of the costumes, they all seemed to be animal themed. There were a bear, a fox, a cat, and finally the slagging bunny. Bee was about to go with the least revealing costume, but Megatron's subtle warning was still fresh in his audios. _Along with those slagging paddles_.

Bee gave an annoyed vent of air and started stripping away his armour to reveal his protoform. Basically a all black colour setting with the occasional splash of yellow. Bee gave a small noise of depression as he regarded himself in the full length mirror directly across from him.

The war had certainly took a toll on him, his bare protoform had certainly seen better days. Though he wasn't overly malnourished, the energon conserving and the daily training made his body seem...a bit more curvy.

Bee wanted to bash his head on the wall. As if he wasn't girly enough already.

Pulling off his pelvis armour he finally put on the bunny costume carefully, Bee adjusted the head gear and took a look at himself in the mirror.

As expected, it barely covered anything. Removing his pelvis armour had his spike hanging out and the sequinned fabric of the costume barely squeezed his equipment inside. His legs were wrapped in white fishnets and fingerless black gloves ran all the way to the middle of his arm. His chest was covered in what appeared to be "bra" according to what Miko told him, when he had the unfortunate timing to ask. And on his aft he had a fluffy short ball of a tail. Last but not least, he had two floppy ears attached to the headband on his helm.

Bee carefully studied himself in the mirror adjusting what he had to. He hated that it actually looked good on him, the black bunny costume going with the yellow and black on is own protoform.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, making Bee jump in surprise. Regaining control of himself Bee called "Come in!" And the door opened.

Dreadwing walked in and stopped short as soon as he had gained sight of Bee. Clearing his vocalizer with a burst of static Dreadwing adverted his gaze from Bee and said clearly:

"Lord Megatron says that you may come out to the stage as soon as the music starts."

Before Bee even had a chance to answer, Dreadwing turned around and all but ran out of the room. Bee was inwardly amused. So the big bad con was a prude huh? That could prove useful in future knowledge...No! Bad Bee! Why in the world was his mind already starting to wander in that direction? Besides what was that strange sound outside?

Bee then walked over to the nearly closed door and peeped out.

_Oh good Primus._

Did Megatron invite everyone on the Nemesis to watch him embarrass himself?

There were Vehicons, Insecticons, all the officers, and was that a human girl there in the corner? Bee slipped back into the relative safety of the middle of the room and groaned.

Another part of Bee was greatly flattered. To think that all these mechs came just to watch him perform. Well, Bee was always the type of bot to go above and beyond expectations...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Megatron was speaking with Starscream in the front row of the stage. The said Seeker was genuinely sorry that he had run away from the Decepticon warship. Starscream had already apologized profusely, and Megatron had seen a honesty in his optics he hadn't seen in a long time.

Oh well. Megatron supposed that the seekers desperation to woo the scout got in the way of his pride and treachery. Besides, Megatron was in good mood., both from successfully cap- LURING the scout onto the warship and the fact he was going to see his little scout perform. So he forgave Starscream. With just a few punches.

As soon was Starscream's attention was directed elsewhere, Megatron let his intense gaze sweep throughout the game room. This was good indeed. Everyone who was invited came. There was even a human girl in the corner over there.

Oh well. Someone would exterminate the pest in time. He was far too comfortable in his seat and the anticipation of seeing his little scout. Flipping through smoe songs, Megatron stumbled across one that would be perfect for his little seeker. Perfect for an attention grabber like Bumblebee.

Bee heard the intro of the song playing and took a deep vent and went out onto the stage giving his best catwalk according to the beat of the music. There were a gasps and muttered _damns_ when he walked on the stage. Giving the voices a seductive wink Bee took his place on the pole.

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here _

Bee started by giving his body seductive jerks and shaking his aft to the beat. He particularly enjoyed hearing vents hitch in mid-vent.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause _  
_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause _  
_Live for the way that cheer and scream for me _  
_The applause, applause, applause _

He then slowly moved his body up the pole and grinding his interface equipment against the pole, making his expression full of pleasure, as he swayed his aft.

_Give me that thing that I love _  
_(Turn the lights on) _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch _  
_(Make it real loud) _  
_Give me that thing that I love _  
_(Turn the lights on) _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch _  
_(Make it real loud) _

Bee then really started moving, using some dance moves he learned from the kids while never letting go of the pole. Bee pulled himself on pole and did an complicated pole turn, and blew Dreadwing a kiss. The said SIC turned bright red.

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E _  
_Make it real loud _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch _  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E _  
_Make it real loud _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch _

Bee shook his aft to the beat of the rest of the chorus, and then gave his aft a light smack. Then turned to Megatron to waggle his finger in a "no touch' gesture.

_I've overheard your theory _  
_"Nostalgia's for geeks" _  
_I guess sir, if you say so _  
_Some of us just like to read _

Bee continued to dance on the pole, grinding against the pole, and then giving it a sensual lick. There were multiple groans throughout the whole rooms at that one gesture.

_One second I'm a kunst _  
_Then suddenly the kunst is me _  
_Pop culture was in art _  
_Now, art's in pop culture in me _

Pulling himself onto the pole, then only supporting himself by the arms, Bee latched himself himself onto the pole by the legs and swung himself upside down.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause _  
_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause _  
_Live for the way that cheer and scream for me _  
_The applause, applause, applause _

Swinging himself down from the pole, Bee moved his entire body in a sensual wave, like the snap of a whip.

_Give me that thing that I love _  
_(Turn the lights on) _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch _  
_(Make it real loud) _  
_Give me that thing that I love _  
_(Turn the lights on) _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch _  
_(Make it real loud) _

Bee then detached himself from the pole and danced along the edge of the stage blowing the occasional kiss at the drooling and panting audience below.

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E _  
_Make it real loud _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch _  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E _  
_Make it real loud _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch _

Bee started moving his body, dancing to frantic beat of the music, while walking to the pole and gaze his entire audience a bit of a aft shot by grabbing the aft covering and pulling it down a bit.

_Touch, touch _  
_Touch, touch, now _

Bee slowly ground up to the pole, while running his hands all the way from his stomach to his helm

_I live for the applause, applause, applause _  
_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause _  
_Live for the way that cheer and scream for me _  
_The applause, applause, applause _

Bee turned his back to the pole and sensually leaned back to the pole while sliding down. Then slowly slid his thighs open.

_Give me that thing that I love _  
_(Turn the lights on) _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch _  
_(Make it real loud) _  
_Give me that thing that I love _  
_(Turn the lights on) _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch _  
_(Make it real loud) _

Bee slowly crawled toward a gulping Megatron in the front row while shaking his aft to the beat. Then Bee got to his knees, spread his thighs open and used his arms and hips to dance to the frantic beat.

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E _  
_Make it real loud _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch _  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E _  
_Make it real loud _  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch _

Finally Bee made his slow way to the pole and started sliding around the pole, and sliding lower and lower with every circle while his hips worked themselves mercilessly. Then he climbed onto the pole readying himself for his final move.

_A-R-T-P-O-P_

Bee ended his performance by flipping himself upside down with his pede pointed in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mystery: OH SWEET MARY MOTHER OF JESUS. O_O_

_Angsty: How dare Megatron call me a pest! I simply had to be there in person!_

_Normal: *faints*_

_Author-Chan: I still prefer a lemon. I guess pole dancing is OK._

_Magic 8 Ball: OH MY LORD. O_O *nosebleeds*_

_Mystery: In all seriousness, what inspired the song "Applause"? *wipes away nosebleed*_

_Angsty: I always thought the song made Bumblebee seem like a cock-tease. B)_

_Magic 8 Ball: Yeah, um I guess you peoples who are reading, REVIEW! (Say, Author-Chan, you didn't so happen to get a recording of that did you?)_

**Next Time! How does Bee's performance affect the Decepticons? Will there be a lemon between out scout and the Lord of the Decepticons? Will Bee ever make it out of this situation?**

A side note form the Princess: Guys, that was honestly my first pole dance scene thingy majig. So could you, the person who is reading, PLEASE tell me how it was?


	7. Secrets

*_Angsty and Author-Chan writing on pieces of sticky notes*_

_Mystery: What in the world are you two doing?_

_Author-Chan: Excuse me Miss British, but we're BUSY._

_Angsty: Gawd, this is just..._

_Mystery: GIIIIRRRRRLS..._

_Author-Chan: *Sighs with frustration* Ok, First of all, we're not doing drugs and secondly, we're just writing requests to the Princess._

_Mystery: *Picks up piece of paper* Reques- OH MY SWEET PRIMUS. O_O_

_Angsty: So how many Insecticons should we have_ **BEEP!** _Bee at the same time?_

**Warning: Oh dear, um... Robot Smut, sticky, and not for underage viewers. Extra on kinky robot smut, lap-dancing, strong language and lemons, so be warned!**

_Author-Chan: Didn't we have some lucky ducks named TinyTerror and Mulchut who really wanted some action between our little scout and the tyrant?_

_Angsty: Whelp, this chapter is dedicated to you guys, who gave our lovely Princess so many ideas she nearly had a brain haemorrhage. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron stared at Bee shocked beyond belief. He never would have expected Bee to be so... oh frag, words?

Apparently he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room had their optics/visors glued on Bee. Frag, his plan completely backfired didn't it?

Megatron had purposely brought as many mechs as he could into the game room, in order to make Bee lose his nerve. He had hoped that if Bee had messed up in front of the other mechs the other would have not found Bee as attractive as they did then. Or if Bee blatantly disobeyed Megatron, he would have a chance to... Frag, those paddles weren't going to work themselves!

But the performance Bumblebee put on... Good Primus, if Megatron wasn't currently glued to his seat, he would run to the computer to make a background check in order to make sure that Bumblebee wasn't a professional pleasure drone.

Most of the Decepticons in the room were either in a shocked state of arousal, or self-serving, others be damned.

Bumblebee, noticing the effect he had on the others, he walked over to Megatron and plopped down on the edge and gave Megatron an absolutely toxic smirk.

"Well?"

Megatron blinked and muttered stupidly,"Well what?"

Bumblebee gave an even bigger smile and said,"The dance I did. Did you like it?"

Like it? Megatron was _*this*_ close to snatching Bumblebee off the stage and fragging him senseless and his little scout was asking whether or not he enjoyed it? Pounding his spike in that tight little valve...

"It was...very nice Bumblebee." Megatron decided to settle with.

Bee then dragged his gaze over to a self-servicing drone and then looked back at Megatron.

"Just nice?" Bee repeated at him dryly.

Enough of this. Megatron grabbed Bee by the arm and half dragged him back to the room behind the stage. Megatron then deposited Bee down on the berth and growled out one word:

"_Where_?"

Bee blinked back at him confused. "Where what?"

"Don't play coy with me scout," Megatron huffed,"I'm asking _where in the name of Unicron_ did you learn to dance like that?"

Bee let a relieved look cross his features. "Oh that. Well, me and the kids usually dance in our free time."

Megatron let an incredulous look cross his features. "I hardly believe that you practice pole dancing with your human pets."

Bee let out a laugh. "Well, we don't pole dance, but I do practice moves that aren't particularly sparkling friendly with Miko, usually when Raf and Optimus are out of base. She thinks that it's particularly entertaining to watch a gigantic extraterrestrial being twerk." Bee smiled at the fond memory.

Megatron let a bemused look cross his features. "Twerk?"

Bee started to explain,"Well, it's when you-"

Megatron cut him off,"No Bumblebee, I don't want a verbal explanation." Then Megatron let out another evil smirk. 'I always prefer a physical one instead."

_Oh._ Bee let out a blush. He fragged up big time by telling Megatron about twerking didn't he?

Megatron pulled a chair over to sit in.

"Normally I detest anything organic," Megatron purred with a voice like silk," But I have to say the humans really have it made with this _lap-dancing_ engagement."

Megatron seated himself and opened his thighs a bit. "Come on now, Bee", he purred out,"Don't disappoint me now. I loved your little show on the stage, but this a performance I intend to keep to myself."

Bee swallowed a small burst of static in his throat. He really wasn't sure at this point whether it was the weird ache in his valve growing stronger, or the Autobot inside him convincing him that the whole thing would blow over faster if he corporated, but... He did sit himself on Megatons' lap.

Megatron purred as he put a hand onto Bee's aft, and then reached over to the nightstand to retrieve a long forgotten datapad and to flip through a selection of songs. Oh, this one looked good...

Bee turned bright red as soon as he heard the intro of the song. Oh good Primus, he once had the accident to stumble across this song. He swore he scarred Raf for life on that faithful day.

Megatron simply leaned back and enjoyed the sight of his little scout starting to move his hips on top of his pelvic region.

_Hold up, so what you're saying is, oh_

_(Niggas got me pissed like Lil' Kim)_

_You want to get freaky again, aright_

_A-ooh-ah-ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I've been a lot of places, seen a lot of faces  
Ah hell I even fucked with different races  
A white dude his name was John  
He had a queen bee rules tattoo on his arm, uh_

Bee moved his aft and hips to the beat with a large blush on his face and Megatron gave his aft encouraging squeezes.

_He asked me if I'd be his date for the prom_  
_And he'd buy me a horse, a Porsche and a farm_  
_Dan my nigga from down south_  
_Used to like me to spank him and cum in his mouth_

Bee started to pant with the pleasure of his nearly bare interface equipment rubbing against Megatron's hard pelvic armour, and Megatron's eyes started to glaze over with that familiar colour of lust.

_And Tony he was Italian  
And he didn't give a fuck that's what I liked about him  
He ate my pussy from dark till the morning  
And called his girl up and told her we was boning_

Megatron started to rub Bee's semi-erection while gently squeezing Bee's aft. Poor Bee started to pant harder then ever, trying his best to focus on the song other then those_fragging talented servos._

_Puertorican papi, he used to be deacon  
But now he be sucking me off on the weekend  
And this black dude I called King Kong  
He had a big ass dick and a hurricane tongue_

Oh scrap, this was so not working. Between the obvious implications of the song and Megatron's wandering servos Bee was about to just get on his knees and beg Megatron to frag him. But something was off. The level of arousal that Bee was feeling was simply not normal. What was happening?

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? 'Cause I've got to know  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Tell me_

Megatron had already slipped Bee's spike out from behind his "covering" and was pumping it according to the tempo of the music. Bee vaguely felt some fingers slip to his port, but he as too far gone to realize that he had already stopped moving.

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh, oh_

Megatron felt the smile growing on his face. His little scout was panting and moaning on his lap from a simple servo job and a little stretch of his valve. Looks like those aphrodisiac and muscle relaxant pills he told Knockout to slip in Bumblebee's surgery worked. Oh, he couldn't wait to see how loud Bumblebee would scream when he penetrated him...

_This verse goes out to my niggas in jail  
Beating their dicks to the double X L  
Magazine, you like how I look in the aqua green? Get your vaseline  
Grow some weave with some tissue and close your eyes  
And imagine your tongue in between my thighs  
Baby open up cell block eight, alright nigga that's enough_

Bee felt the sharp teeth of Megatron slowly and carefully start to nibble his sensitive neck cables, and he leaned his head back and started to mewl. Bee felt the panel of Megatron's pelvic panel snap open and his enormous spike press against his stomach.

_Stop, look and listen, get back to your position  
Kim got your dick hard start fights in the yard  
I'm hotter than a pop tart fresh out of the toaster  
Niggas do anything for a Lil' Kim poster  
Eses, bloods, crips, all the thugs up north in the hole  
They all wanna know_

Hovering on the verge of overloading, Bee felt the pleasurable strokes against his spikes cease and he groaned at having his source of pleasure halted. Megatron growled against Bee's audios," Bumblebee, the only time you'll be overloading is on my spike." The only answer that Bee could give was a submissive mewl.

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Tell me  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Tell me yeah_

Megatron flipped Bee around so that he was still on the chair and bee's aft was pointed directly to him. Smirking, ,Megatron ripped off the only barrier between him and Bee's port. As soon as the barrier was removed, Megatron dug his glossa in Bee's valve.

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh, oh_

Bee mewled at the the incredible feeling of Megatron glossa twisting in his valve and started to whimper. He was _really_ close to overloading now. Suddenly, he heard an audio comm from Megatron. "Bumblebee, if you overload now, I will teach you a lesson you'll _never_ forget with some of my acquaintances I call _the paddles_."

_If you driving in the street hold on to your seat  
Niggas grab your meat while I ride the beat  
And if you see a shiny black Lamborghini fly by ya  
That's me the night rider_

Bee started to beg. "Megatron-Megatron! Pl-please! Let-Let me-me- ju-just over- AH!" Megatron purred as he stopped licking Bee's port for a moment. "What is it Bee? What do you want me to do?"

Slaggit, this mech was really the expert. Driving Bee to the point of begging him for his spike.

However, Bee was beyond caring at this point.

"Please! Me-Megatron! Ple-please just spike me!"

Megatron chuckled as he licked Bee helm. "As my little scout commands."

_Dressed in all black with the gat in the lap  
Lunatics in the street gotta keep the heat  
Sixty on the bezel, a hundred on the rings  
Sitting pretty baby with a cash money bling_

Lifting Bee above his spike, Megatron slowly lowered the scout on his spike. Muscle relaxant or not, He was unusually bigger then average, and the last thing they needed right now was a hasty trip to the medical clinic. Lowering Bee onto his spike, he particularly enjoyed Bee's back arching up from the pleasure.

_12 am I'm on the way to club  
After three bottles I'll be ready to fuck  
Some niggas even put me on their grocery lists  
Right next to the whip cream and box of chocolates_

Bee was in several kinds of paradise right now. He could _feel_ Megatron's pre-transfluid squirting inside him, and there were these specially placed _grooves_ on his spike.

_Designer pussy, my shit come in flavors  
High-class taste niggas got to spend paper  
Lick me right the first time or you gotta do it over  
Like it's rehearsal for a tootsie commercial_

Soon, Megatron started to move, thrusting slowly inside and out of Bee, the said scout arching his back and letting out whimpers of pleasure.

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the?  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Tell me_

Megatron gave a particularly hard thrust and hit a certain bundle of nerves at the end of Bee's valve, making Bee gasp and scream out. Megatron grinned at this and started thrusting in the general direction where the nerve's were located.

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh, oh_

Bee felt his overloading approaching and tried to tell Megatron.

"I-I-I'm g-gu-gunna over-MM! NAH!"

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Tell me  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Let me know, let me know_

Megatron smiled at the fact that Bee was so far gone that he couldn't string sentences together. Whispering into Bee's ear he purred out:

"What is it Bee? Do you want to overload? Is that it?"

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh_

Bee nodded out his answer, and Megatron gave a particularly hard thrust and growled out,"_NO_! I want to hear a answer! Now tell me! _Do you want to overload or not_?!

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Yeah  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the?_

Bumblebee threw his head back and screamed out,"_YES! I DO WANT TO OVERLOAD! PLEASE!_"

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Tell me_

Megatron threw caution to the wind and said simply in Bee's ear,"Tell me who brings you the most pleasure."

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh  
How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the? Oh, oh, oh_

Bee finally reached his sweet bliss that hovered out of reach the entire time.

"MEGATRON!" Bee cried, as his spike erupted in transfluid, and Megatron gave his neck a vicious bite.

The said tyrant softly groaned out Bumblebee's name as he also emptied himself in Bee's valve.

_How many licks does it take  
Till you get to the center of the?_

The sated pair dragged themselves to the berth, where Bee crawled into Megatron's arms and instantly fell in an exhausted recharge. Megatron hugged Bee to his chassis and smiled as he saw a fading blush on Bee's face. Megatron fell into recharge himself, gaze flickering to the door and smirked. _Hope you deviants enjoyed the show_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Starscream, Breakdown, Knockout, and the Vehicon ST-3V3 all had their empty energon cubes out and pressed to the door where Megatron and Bee receded.

Starscream wiped away the energon leak in the middle of his face and muttered,"Well, I suppose the show's over."

Knockout mumbled out in a dream like state. "Did you hear how loud Megatron made the scout scream?"

Breakdown however said nothing. He was too busy rushing to the wash racks trying to take care of his little "problem".

Vehicon ST-3V3 silently brooded on the events. Now that he knew the Autobot scout's sounds... He couldn't wait to tell his friends about the events that had transpired here. Oh, now they had a goal along with seducing Bumblebee. If Bee could take Megatron's spike, surely he could handle three Vehicons at the same time...

Meanwhile, somewhere on the Nemesis, Soundwave had finished downloading a security feed from a certain game room. Titling it: _Secrets_, Soundwave went on his silent way, already plotting on how to wipe this video in Arachnid's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mystery & Magic 8 Ball: O. M. F. G. O_O_

_Angsty: Heeey! Princess Lights actually fulfilled one of our requests! See: Lap-Dancing! Huh! Who knew!?_

_Mystery: HAND ME A BLOODY REQUEST SHEET!_

_Author-Chan: Jeez, here! Hey, where's Normal?_

_*Somewhere in some random hospital*_

_Normal: *Hooked up to life supports* Heeeeelp...I seee...leemons..._

_Magic 8 Ball: Right..um..*Floats off to find Soundwave*_

_Author-Chan: Right! I'll do his line! Please Comment and review! It really helps our Princess!_

**Next Time! How will Bee react when he wakes up? How will Dreadwing's courting of Bee go? Is Bee starting to get too attached to his courters? Next Time then, lovely ducks!**

A side note form the Princess: I can't believe I wrote this listening to 'Help Twilight Sparkle Win the Crown" Anyway, please tell me what you think about this story and suggestions are always welcome! Also friendly criticism. But I have a question to ask YOU readers. My advisor had told me to do a lemon between all male characters, so what do you guys think?


	8. Date

_* Dancing to "Twilight Wins the Crown*_

_Mystery: This song is simply fabulous!_

_Normal: BUT YOU LOOK A LITTLE DEEPER, AND YOU"LL FIND THAT I"M JUST LIKE YOU, AND YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME!_

_Angsty: I can't twist my hips right..._

_Author-Chan: DO DA TWERK! XD_

_Magic 8 Ball: This borders on perversity..._

**Warning: Yaoi, Smut, and everything a non-yaoi lover should not read. For this chapter, regular first yaoi date, bit of valve/spike play, ANGST, and THE FLUFFINESS! MOTHER OF PRIMUS THE FLUFFINESS! Oh right, no FULL smut, but there is a half-way lemon**

_Author-Chan: WHAT?! BEE'S FIRST DATE AND NOBODY TOLD ME?! O_o_

_Magic 8 Ball: __**WUT?!**__ *Pushes Author-Chan aside to look at screen* __**WHAT THE FRAG! SOUNDWAVE TOOK HIS SEAL, WHY CAN'T I HAVE HIS FIRST DATE?!**_

_Angsty: Ohhhh..Someone JEALOUS?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bee vaguely remembered his first training session. The one with Rodimus Prime screaming over his shoulder to order him to actually "work what the allspark formatted him with for Primus' sake."

He had worked his aft off for the remainder of the solar cycle, and gone to bed feeling as if ten Insecticons had used him as a chew toy. The next morning when Bee woke up, he was actually diagnosed with metal burn for the seam of his arms and legs for over working.

The pain he felt that day and the after-morning was _nothing_ compared to what he was feeling now.

Bee lay on the medical berth groaning, feeling nothing in his legs. He aft felt was if there were a group of scraplets let loose inside him. And those stupid metal dents and scratches Megatron left from gripping his hips almost had him crying for Primus. His armour was mostly back on, thankfully, the stupid slagger Megatron helping him dress. With the exception of his valve covering, which let his port exposed for all to see...

Meanwhile Knockout was lecturing Megatron about their little "performance" yesterday.

"I have not- Not in my _entire _medical career seen anything _remotely_ close to this!" Knockout cried examining one of Bee's dents.

Breakdown, standing a safe distance away from Knockout gave Bee a pitying smile as he mixed a bottle of coolant lubricant for Bee's valve.

Meanwhile Knockout had ceased to shut up. "_YOU_! I know I gave him my special valve relaxant, but can you at least spend more then a _nano-click_ preparing before shoving in?! Valve inflammation, internal energon bleeding, do not even get me _started _on the damage inflicted on the rest of his body!" He ranted at Megatron, the said tyrant mostly ignoring the doctor except to grip Bee's hand and look at the scout with concern in his optics.

Bee simply lay there on the berth closing his optics and imagining if it was possible to end his life by simply wiling it. It was bad enough that he had to see Knockout, the most perverse doctor of all time, but with a situation like _this._

Bee may not have much of a social-life, but he knew going to the emergency room because of a frag was proving two things. First, the partner was _way_ inexperienced and the submissive couldn't "_handle_" it. Both of each equally embarrassing.

The good news was that Knockout didn't seem to make fun of him for it, and that Megatron actually looked a bit concerned for his well-being.

"OUT! GET OUT!" Knockout cried at Megatron pointing at the door. Normally in a contest of wills, one would normally expect Megatron to win. but Bee had seen the same steel look in Ratchet's optics when he wanted a mech out of his lab. There was no way Megatron was going to win this one.

A few seconds later, with Megatron successfully out of the medical bay, Knockout sighed and went over to Bee. tHen his eyes caught sight of Bee's valve exposed to him so openly and he smirked.

"You know Bee, if this wasn't a medical emergency..."

Bee didn't even respond to that adorable little statement. He had already cruised with both Soundwave and and Megatron. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that he could handle Knockout like a breeze... he thought.

Knockout merely smiled at Bee's silence and gestured to Breakdown. "Alright Breakdown, you can apply the healing lubricant."

Breakdown, clearly not expecting Knockout's answer, turned red at the prospect of...

Leaning down to Bee he muttered,"Um, Bee, I'm going to have to insert a finger into your valve in order to make the lubricant work. It's a special blend of pain killers and healing lubricant. It's also quite cold, so I'm going to have to ask you to prepare yourself."

Bee, a bit shell-shocked that the Wrecker was actually that considerate to warn him, nodded and raised his aft a bit. breakdown coated his two forefinger in the lubricant and inserted them into Bee's valve.

Bee first arched forward away from the initial pain and moaned lowly. It really _was_ cold.

Breakdown swallowed at the noise he provoked from the scout and expertly twisted his fingers inserting themselves further into Bee's valve. Bee meanwhile was starting to let whimpers.

His valve was still _so, so_, sensitive from the previous activities the other day, and the cold lubricant along with the painkillers weren't exactly curbing his arousal.

Breakdown, a little worried that Bee was whimpering from pain, leaned in started whispering assurances to the scout. "It's alright Bee, just a little more..."

Taking his fingers out, he coated it in more lubricant and inserted them yet again into Bee's valve, Bee outright _moaned_.

Breakdown, finally realizing what the noise was about, quickly finished coating the rest of the valve with the lubricant, a lot faster then necessary. Finishing, Breakdown quickly sanitized his fingers and said out loud," You're done!"

Bee pulled himself upright and looked at Breakdown with embarrassment clear in his optics.

Breakdown realized then he had made a horrible mistake. He had made Bee feel as if Breakdown was... disgusted of him.

Breakdown quickly sat down beside Bee was wrapped his large arms around Bee and gave out scout a gigantic hug. The bear completely catching Bee off guard managed to prompt a giggle out of Bee. Breakdown gave Bee a fond smile and a small kiss on top of the forehead.

"I-I had finished quickly because I was afraid that if I continued that I wouldn't be able to control myself."

Bee gave Breakdown a huge smile. And said softly,"It's alright. I was acting spoiled anyway. I'm really happy that you held back."

Bee leaned forward, and Breakdown that he was going to kiss him, before a voice cleared behind them.

"Sorry, but this work hours."

Breakdown and Bee's heads snapped to where Knockout's voice originated from and found the doctor smirking at them. Breakdown let out a few stuttering noises before Knockout stopped him with a servo.

"Enough Breakdown. C'mon Bee. Megatron told me that as soon as you were able to walk, you were to report to the main deck. Where you're going to get courted by... Dreadwing, I believe?

Bee shakily raised himself off the berth, and Breakdown helped Bee stabilize himself, before walking to Knockout unstable on his pedes.

Knockout looked at the sight of Bee limping toward him, the cause of his situation being fragged senseless. Oh he was going to have fun topping Megatron's game. _Without_any more damage then necessary obviously.

Linking Bee's arm with his own, he helped Bee to shift off some weight on his aft region. Bee signed in obvious relief. The lubricant were already starting to take effect, and he could already feel the numbing effects take place.

By the time Knockout and Bee reached the main deck, Bee didn't need to balance himself on Knockout's arm anymore. They saw Dreadwing speaking with Megatron, the tyrant face taking on a dark look and Dreadwing look slightly offended offended.

As soon as Bee arrived on stage, both Cons went over to him and started to bombard him with questions. Mostly about his valve and whether or not he needed a day to rest or not. Bee felt slightly amused that two of the most fearsome in the universe were fussing over him like mother hens.

After reassuring them both that he was totally fine, he just needed a break from the interfacing and extra physical activities. When both Megatron and Dreadwing were both satisfied that he was fine, Megatron gave Dreadwing permission to continue his courting. After a few death threats and glares of course.

Dreadwing walked out of the main deck with Bee right behind him, a blanket of awkward silence covering them. Dreadwing looked at Bee, who was still staring at his pedes as they walked to his room.

Finally arriving, Bee stood in the middle of the room looking at his surrounding with carefully veiled curiosity. Dreading sighed as he recognized the look. Gesturing for Bee to come into his arms, Bee once again found himself in the embrace of a mech he never would have imagined getting near to without having his spark blown out.

Dreadwing then said out loud the one thing Bee feared most. "I-I do not blame you for my brothers death."

Bee looked up startled. "b-But I was the one who terminated him! You should be trying to harm me, not court me!"

Dreadwing looked at him sadly. "Maybe you have Bee. But let me ask you this. Do you have any idea how Autobots I killed?"

Bee looked up startled. Dreadwing continued morbidly.

"Mechs, femmes, brothers, sparkmates, I've killed them all. Along with my brother. It was only a matter of time before my brother went. Do you now know why Decepticons refuse to mourn the deaths of comrades like you Autobots?"

Bee was completely speechless. Everything Dreadwing told him..it was so sucked out of joy. There was no way all the Decepticons carried these kind of burdens...did they?

Dreadwing continued.

"I've killed so many Autobots, and the only thing I deserved was the death of my brother. But that isn't how this will end. Megatron had Starscream plugged into a cortical psychic patch and I both heard and saw how that pit spawned traiter dishonoured my brother by raising him from the dead. I plan to later go to his medical bay to end his life once an for all. If not, die trying, and finally be reunited with my brother."

Bee nearly had drops of lubricant dripping down his faceplates. Pit, if he had known from the beginning..NO! He may have killed Skyquake, but he had this one chance to redeem himself! By saving his brother!

Bee lunged out and grabbed the faceplates of Dreadwing pulling the surprised SIC for a rough kiss. Dreadwing let out a choking noise, as he stared at Bee with wide optics.

Bee swallowed some static and said out evenly. "Don't you dare put yourself in the path of danger. You're someone really, really important OK?"

Dreadwing stared at Bee surprise clear in his optics and his face filled with an indescribable emotion. Bee continued.

"If I can let go of your past sins, then you can let go of your brother. If your brother was as truly as important to you as you speak, then he would want you to be happy. To finally let the memory of his death fade, and he finally rest in peace."

Dreadwing stared at Bee, his eyes starting to fill with lubricant. Dreadwing whispered then at Bee:

"You...make me happy."

Bee smiled at Dreadwing and kissed the drops of lubricant dripping down his face away. Bee leaned into Dreadwing's chassis then muttered:

"You know, I've always hated revenge."

Dreadwing stared back down at Bee, his gaze inquiringly.

"Before Tailgate...," bee swallowed and continued," Well, before that, Arcee was such a great person. I really liked her. In fact, she was the older sister I never had. But when he, Tailgate..." and yet another pause. "Arcee changed so much. It was like the person I knew just disappeared. Even though it's gotten better over the years, I still..."

Dreadwing looked down at him with a half exasperated expression.

"You want me to reconsider my termination of Starscream."

Bee stared back up at him with teary optics.

"PLease...you said I made you happy...just no more backstabbing and terminating please..."

Dreadwing placed the top of his head on Bee's and reluctantly agreed. How could he say no to that face? And with all the reasons Bee gave him...

Dreadwing closed his eyes and gruffly agreed before darkly added ,"However if you think I will walk up to him and talk with him..."

Bee shook his faceplates, visage practically glowing from happiness at the prospect of no more bloodshed in the Decepticon ranks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two then spent the next hour talking and discussing various topics, being careful to avoid talk of war, so that mostly left them with one topic: Golden Age Cybertron.

Bee couldn't believe the things that Dreadwing talked about during the golden age. Bee was sparked as soon as the whispering of war had begun. He never knew what true peace was like. Dreadwing had an abundance of information and answered Bee's every question.

But as they continued talking, Bee noticed that Dreadwing was becoming a bit depressed from the prospect of talking of when his brother was alive, so Bee decided on a master plan.

"Hey Dreadwing!," Bee said with a mischievous grin.

Dreadwing looked at him with a wary expression, his small smile betraying his true emotions. 'Yes, Bumblebee?"

Bee grabbed Dreadwing by the arm and puled him up a bit. "Let's go for a date!"

Dreadwing stopped and regarded him curiously. Then he paused and Bee could tell he was searching the world wide web for information on the phrase "date".

Dreadwing then smiled and asked him. "Where would you like to go?"

Bee decided he would like somewhere private and warm. Dreadwing agreed, in actual fact not caring where they went as long as he had Bee to himself.

Bee then paused. He remembered just exactly what he had been doing for the past two solar cycles. He didn't even know if Soundwave or Megatron had washed him after their little "activities" and bee was stating to feel really filthy.

Bee paused as he thought about somewhere warm and private...with a a lot of water... He then smiled an idea hit him straight on.

Bee went over to Dreadwing to pull on his hand to lead him to Soundwave's quarters. _Yes_, he was aware of the fact that this was super girly and _yes_ he realized that he wasn't originally into mechs. But... to be honest fragging with two mechs really had him considering what he really wanted in his love life.

Considering, considering, considering... Bee suspected that if this really was fair courting session, then he would most likely choose a mech. But with the LM...Bee swore he almost felt upset that he was eventually have to give up the attention.

Bee shook depressing thoughts out of his processor as he led Dreadwing to Soundwave's quarters. This wasn't the time to consider the hard decisions! He had to make sure this was as much as a perfect date as possible. For Dreadwing's sake of course...

Upon arriving, there was a loud commotion inside Soundwave's quarters. Bee and Dreadwing both looked at each then nodded. Dreadwing took his sword out of his sheath and Bee readied his blasters. Dreadwing stepped inside and...

There was Knockout laughing his innards out, Breakdown red faced, Starscream smirking, and Arachnid looking like she was on the edge of a terminating spree. Soundwave stood in the middle of the room, actually looking smug despite the facial mask.

There was something playing on a video screen, that was instantly shut off the moment Bee and Dreadwing entered the room. Bee entered looking more then a bit suspicious. All the occupants of the room, excluding Dreadwing, executed a perfectly angelic face.

Bee looked at everyone in the room warily, then walked over to Soundwave and politely asked him to space bridge them to their mysteries destination. Soundwave patted Bee and the head and nodded. Opening the space bridge, Bee and Dreadwing walked through, the latter shooting everyone in the room a glare that clearly said:

"I'll interrogate you later."

As soon as the two disappeared, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Then the room resumed to Arachnid trying to kill Soundwave, and the rest of the occupants watching both the security feed _Secrets_, and Arachnid rage.

As an extra bit of info, they were all unaware of the multiple drones and Insecticons watching a duplicate version somewhere in the 3 level, all plotting and watching Bee's reactions carefully. The two that were particularly determined were Vehicon ST-3V3 and Hardshell.

When Bee and Dreadwing arrived at their intended destination, Dreadwing raised an eyebrow at their surroundings. THey were surrounded by multiple hot springs, and apparently in middle of a human settlement. Bee gave an embarrassed smile.

"We're in Thermopolis. The hot springs northeast of town Hot Springs State Park. I got a email stating that this place was on shutdown because somebody brought this place and was reconstructing it."

Dreadwing smiled as he looked down at the steaming pools. 'So you got the brilliant idea to take a bath here and go on a 'date' with me at the same time."

Bee gave a bright smile while his door wings gave a happy flutter. Dreadwing noticed and looked way embarrassed. "_No Dreadwing_," he chided himself,"_don't let Bee see you in this state. He's not a Seeker. He's a grounder. Grounders don't move or think about their their wings like Seekers_."

Bee noticed that dreadwing's face had suddenly went from happy to embarrassed. Bee looked over bis shoulder.

"Maybe we should look around for humans, just in cause there are stragglers around."

Dreadwing nodded readily, and took to the sky searching for organic life, while Bee took off. The place honestly seemed deserted, which was kind of creepy actually. But the hot springs themselves remained clean, that much was good.

Bee raced back and had Dreadwing on his bumper giving him a comm telling him that the place was devoid of all humans. Bee smiled and transformed as he gave a jump into the air. Landing with a gigantic splash into the hot spring. THe bottom was filled with tiny pebbles, so hitting the deep end hadn't hurt at all.

Dreadwing, meanwhile hadn't taken such a dynamic jump, instead choosing to just transforming onto solid ground and dip himself into the pool with a contented sigh. Bee looked at him and smirked.

Dreadwing, realizing that Bee was smiling at him, raised an eyebrow at the scout's direction. Bee muttered:

'It's just that you lowered yourself into the pool like a senior rust bucket."

Dreadwing felt his wings stiffen with indignation, and he sat straight up and gave Bee a warning glance. Bee started to honestly giggle, seeing his wings stiffen like an angry organic creature and his eyes flash.

Dreadwing saw the effect his little warning had, and instead started wadding toward Bee instead. Bee saw Dreadwing starting to come toward him, and instead started in a different direction. If anyone were there they would have saw something similar to a comedy sketch. Two mechanical beings, struggling to wade through heavy water, one with a look of frustration across his features, and the other barely containing his laughter.

Eventually Dreadwing had enough of the pointless chase and climbed out of the pool. Walking over to the side that Bee was on, he leaped into the pool and caught Bee. Bee let out a cry of laughter when Dreadwing's arms wrapped around him and Bee struggled to get out his hold.

Dreadwing refused to let go, and even gave Bee a playful bite on the area where Bee's neck met his shoulder.

Bee gave another laugh as his face heated slightly. Dreadwing then released him , and pulled him over to the edge to the hot spring and held Bee against his chassis.

Bee leaned back against Dreadwing and smiled at how Dreadwing tightened his arms around Bee. Then the scout suddenly sat up with a startled gasp.

"Oh right! I came to this place to wash up!"

Dreadwing looked at him with amusement. "Should I fetch some cleaning materials? I'm sure there are some in the surrounding area."

Bee nodded grateful, as Dreadwing walked off to find some car washing materials. Bee gave a sigh as he glanced down. If he was actually washed, then it was not going to be a pretty sight down there. Good thing transfluid was easy to disappear and wash off.

Bee stripped off his armour to make sure he could more easily access his protoform. He let the pieces of armour soak in the water. As he glanced down he let out a sigh of relief. It was pretty clean down there. Which confirmed his earlier suspicions of being washed while unconscious.

But there were still little patches that never came off from his tyst with Megatron. Washing his chest first, he successfully cleaned his protoform of all excess dried oral fluid. Then he moved to his arms, just in cause there were anything ether. You never know. Things could get pretty wild during interfacing.

Meanwhile Dreadwing had returned holding some tiny bottles of car soap. They filled his whole hand, and he hoped that there were enough for Bee's cleaning. There probably were.

And then he walked in on Bee cleaning his stomach. Dreadwing froze, catching sight of Bee's door wings fluttering happily. He accidentally let out a small groan, seeing Bee's hands so close to _there_, while his door wings were practically _begging_ him to take him.

Bee heard the groan, and turned around to catch sight of him. Waving happily, his smile brightened even more so, upon catching sight of the soap.

Dreadwing cleared his processor of all filthy images, and walked toward Bee with a tired smile. He handed Bee the car wash, and a piece of cloth. Bee took both and gestured for Dreadwing to join him in the hot spring.

dreadwing smiled as he then lowered himself in and Bee started to continue washing, this time his legs. He then handed Dreadwing the cloth.

'Say, Dreadwing. could you please wash my door wings for me? There are _such_ a pain to reach."

Of all places. Of_ all the places _that Bee could have asked him to wash it was the door wings. Pit, Dreadwing would have rather to to wash Bee's pelvis region then his beautiful door wings!

Dreadwing swallowed and took the cloth. Staring at Bee, he tried to decide where to start.

Meanwhile, Bee was still washing his legs, even humming a strange tune. Dreadwing finally pressed the washcloth to the base of bee's door wings, and started to gently scrub water there. He supposed Bee first wanted to make sure that all the parts were clean of whatever may be sticking on them before lathering himself with soap.

Moving his servos across the door wings, he started rubbing relaxing circles them. Dreadwing let out a smile as Bee let out a contented sigh. Moving the cloth on the other door wing, he gave it the same treatment.

Bee was starting to reconsider asking Dreadwing to help him. He hadn't anticipated Dreadwing to have that much of a effect on his body. Damn, he had to wash his interface right now too. Unicron was probably having a pretty good laugh right about now.

Bee tried to think about as much arousal killing thoughts as possible as he washed his private bits. Raf...Science equations...Jack and Miko...Dreadwing's spike..._Wait what?_

Soon, Dreadwing stopped washing his wings and Bee pulled his hands away from his interface equipment. He was almost tempted to ask Dreadwing to continue washing his wings, before realizing that Dreadwing probably needed to help lather and rinse his door wings.

Dreading helped Bee out of the pool.(Exactly like a gentlemech, Bee mused) And proceeded to open a tiny bottle with much difficulty. Bee gave a small smile looking at Dreadwing's face of concentration.

Bee opened his bottle and proceeded to lather his front side, while Dreadwing first did his back. Bee had just finished his chassis when Dreadwing unexpectedly moved on to his door wings. Bee let out a embarrassing squeak while Dreadwing mumbled out an apology.

Bee proceeded to wash himself, silently enjoying the feel of big servos running over his door wings.

Meanwhile, Dreadwing was barely holding back his trembling. His entire processor and coding was telling him to just jump the young scout. After all, it was a Seeker custom to display your wings to a person you trusted of a romantic nature. But the other half of him was screaming at him how young Bee was. Besides, he was a grounder. Grounder's didn't do things the way Seekers did.

As Dreadwing was suffering in silence, Bee was almost starting to purr at the feeling of Dreadwing's servos starting to lather the seams of his door wings. Bee arched back into Dreadwing and suddenly realized that his valve didn't hurt so much.

Bee smiled at himself as he realized that wasn't he supposed to be interfacing with at least five bots anyway? Besides, he gave everyone who courted him a chance to frag him, so why not Dreadwing? Bee normally would have been disturbed at how he was thinking, but right now he didn't give a flying frag.

Turning around, Bee saw from the corner of his optics that Dreadwing had a small flush to his cheeks and was venting just the_ slightest _bit heavier. Bee readied himself for plan _Mild Seduction._

As Dreadwing pressed his servos into another seam, Bee arched his back and gave out an louder-then-necessary moan. Dreadwing paused in his ministrations and took a deep vent to compose himself. This did not go unnoticed by Bee.

Smirking, Bee turned around and asked with an innocent expression: "You've been so nice to help me wash my back. Do you want me to help you?"

Dreadwing, saw not a devious plotting Bee, but instead a young innocent scout with a blush across his features. Who in their right processor could say no?

Nodding, Dreadwing turned around and _just_ missed a flash of deviousness cross Bee's face. Bee opened up another bottle of carwash and started to wash Dreadwing's back. The temptation to touch his wings were awful, but Bee assured himself that if he saved the wings for last, he could build up tension in Dreadwing.

Bee was so right. Dreadwing shivered at the feeling of an Autobot carefully washing his unguarded back. He felt the touches brush against his wings and then proceed to lather some place else.

Finally finished with his back, Bee moved his servos over to Dreadwing's wings. Bee did not miss the way Dreadwing's vents hitch. Bee gave off another devious smile as he started to lather the wash purposely in the sensitive seams.

Dreadwing could not longer take any more of this. He let out a feral growl and turned around to tackle Bee.

Bee expected a lot of things. Noises of pleasure. Swears. But a horny Seeker turning around and tackling him into the water was definitely not one of them.

Bee let out a gasp as Dreadwing pulled him out of the water and planted a hard kiss onto his lip components. Bee let out a moan as he felt Dreadwing start to thrust his glossa into his mouth. Trying to push back against the offending house guest in his mouth, Bee gave a groan as Dreadwing started pinch the tip of his door wings.

Dreadwing easily won the domination, and his mouth left Bee's as soon as Bee submitted to his fate. As Dreadwing pulled back he felt an over whelming sense of guilt. He couldn't believe that he took advantage of Bee like that. Bee didn't know abou-

Dreadwing was completely cut off from his thoughts by Bee grabbing his chassis and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Shut up and just frag me," Bee panted.

Dreadwing swore his processor momentarily crashed. Then he gave Bee a sultry look. There was no way he was actually going to frag Bee. Knockout had been very clear to him about the state of Bee's valve. But who ever said that you had to penetrate a valve to be able to feel pleasure?

Dreadwing pulled Bee toward him and started to kiss him again with vengeance. If he couldn't give Bee the frag he wanted, then it was his duty to show Bee the whole other side of interfacing.

Dreadwing let his servo wander until it was barely an inch within Bee's valve. Bee let out a cute gasp into Dreadwing's mouth as Dreadwing started to slowly work his fingers in and out of Bee's valve. Then he whispered into Bee's audios.

'Don't you think you're filthy down there? Maybe I should give that area a... _through_ wash."

Bee felt his eyes widen as he felt a bit of the warm water pour into his valve, and Dreadwing start to nibble his helm.

Bee tried his best to hold in his moans, but it was to no avail. There were giant fingers washing his valve and Dreadwing starting to lick his helm. Letting out moans, Bee did his best to start digging his servos into the seams of his abdomen. He would be damned if Dreadwing was the only one to give his pleasure this time.

Dreadwing smiled down at the sight of Bee trying desperately to trace his seams. The poor scout was terribly inexperienced. Dreadwing licked his lip components as he imagined teaching Bee all the necessary ways to pleasure the mech topping...No, better leave that job to Knockout.

Dreadwing stared down at his fingers working Bee's valve. Alright, maybe it was stretched enough. Dreadwing half-carried Bee to the edge of the spring and set Bee on the ledge. Bee meanwhile, could not understand why his pleasure was suddenly halted. Looking down at Dreadwing with a pleading look in his optics, he saw Dreadwing starting to lean down toward his spike.

Bee nearly had a hard drive crash when Dreadwing's mouth closed over Bee's spike. Bee arched his back and let out a silent scream. Dreadwing smirked around Bee's spike. If he didn't know better, he would think that this was Bee's first spike-job.

Bee meanwhile tried his very best to keep his moans to a minimum. Even if when he Dreadwing first scouted the area devoid of humans, there still might be stragglers around. And if one of them got attracted to the noise...Oh Primus, he could already see the headlines in the news.

Bee let out a loud gasp as felt Dreadwing take his spike in deeper and start to swallow. Oh Primus, Dreadwing was working his spike so that he was swallowing and licking the sensitive bottom at the same time. Bee started to whimper at this point. He was trying _so hard_ to hold back his sounds...

Dreadwing meanwhile had already took his entire spike down his throat, and was sucking hard. Based on the way Bee was already starting to cry out he knew that the scout didn't have much longer. Bee finally gave in and started to buck his hips. The relief was _right there_. He was _so close_.

Dreadwing stuck a few of his fingers back into that extremely tight valve, angling his fingers so that they hit Bee's special cluster of nerves at the end of bis valve spot on. Bee finally reached his release with a loud cry, and his spike burst into's Dreadwing's mouth.

Dreadwing smirked around Bee's spike when he felt the transfluid fill his mouth. Swallowing the majority of it, Dreadwing tugged Bee down for another kiss and let Bee taste his own transfluid.

Bee groaned at the first initial taste of it and started to moan back into Dreadwing's mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a bit guilty that Dreadwing didn't get any release at all.

Dreadwing however, had gotten out of the spring and was continuing to molest Bee's body. Bee moaned right back and started to stroke back in certain places that made Dreadwing shudder.

Dreadwing asked Bee.

"Bee...Would you like to 69 with me?"

Bee tilted his head and asked,"69? What's 69?"

Dreadwing grinned. Oh, this was going to be fun.

He instructed Bee to straddle his chassis, while he had his bottom facing Dreadwing. Dreadwing grinned lustfully at the dribbling valve he was presented with.

"Now", he whispered into Bee's audios," You do the same with my spike."

Bee leaned down to properly swallow Dreadwing's spike. He let about one thirds of it fill his mouth before attempting to get it deeper.

Meanwhile, Dreadwing stared down at Bee's valve and let his glossa trace the outer rim. Bee instantly stopped taking the spike into his mouth and turned around to stare at Dreadwing his face scandalized and blushing. So _this_ was what 69 was.

Dreadwing gave Bee the go ahead gesture and continued to the valve in front of him. Bee took about the same amount of spike into his mouth before he left it and tried to hold back his release.

Dreadwing gave a groan as he continued to lap at the valve in front of him. It would be a fun little challenge to see who would release first. Of course, it wasn't exactly a _fair_challenge. Taking Bee's spike into his hands, he started to pump it according to the number of times he thrusted his tongue into Bee's valve.

Meanwhile, Bee had gotten a reasonable amount of spike into his mouth and his mouth was nearly stuffed full. When Dreadwing had started to pump his spike, he nearly choked but recovered quickly. Starting to swallow it the same way Dreadwing had, he felt the Seeker behind him give a loud groan.

Alright, so his Bee was a little more experienced with sucking spike then he anticipated, but that didn't mean he was going to lose. dreadwing started to fondle with the tip of Bee's spike as he was pumping and started to flick his glossa toward the pleasure nodes on the top of Bee's valve.

Bee wasn't going to make it. He could already feel the tell-tale signs of his release approaching, and he focused on getting more of the spike down into his mouth. The good news was that he already managed to get all of Dreadwing's spike into his mouth and was starting to taste the pre-trasfluid. Bee actually found himself enjoying the taste. It was sorta sweet, with a little after-taste of oil.

Dreadwing gave a final groan as he bucked into Bee's face. The scout was good. As Bee was already readying himself for release.

It was barely five-clicks later before Bee gave a muffled cry around Dreadwing's spike and overloaded. Dreadwing barely had time to savour his victory before he also overloaded into Bee with embarrassingly loud groan. Bee swallowed the transfluid and sat up straight.

Turning to face Dreadwing he gave a tired smile and promptly passed out.

As Dreadwing started to freak out in the way that only he could, he completely missed Vehicon ST-3V3 hiding behind a giant building. Holding something that looked suspiciously like the Cybertronian version of a video camera.

Vehicon ST-3V3 ran back to Thermopolis parking lot where about 15 suspicious vehicles were parked. Each of these purple vehicles driving away humans whenever they wandered too close. To the experienced optics, they would already what these vehicles were doing here. But to the rest of the world they were just security vehicles for the reconstruction of Thermopolis.

Requesting a space bridge back to the Nemesis, ST-3V3 was already considering what to call his little "video" Maybe...

Yes, the name _"Date"_ could nicely suffice...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mystery: *Stops dancing and crashes into Normal*_

_Normal: OW!_

_Mystery: DID YOU SEE WHAT DREADWI-! Oh never mind! _

_Author-Chan: I guess so much for the "first date" rule! *smirks*_

_Magic 8 Ball: *eye twitches* Oh you just wait Bee, I'll make it 10 spanks for every mech you sleep with!_

_Angsty: Magic, you can't do SH*T!_

_Magic 8 Ball: *says nothing and walks to Princes Lights throne room*_

_Author-Chan: WHELP! Thanks for reading and comment/review!_

**NEXT TIME! What exactly is Magic 8 ball up to?! Is there a reason behind Bee's completely BATSH*T OCC behaviour? How will Bee's next courting go? **

A side note from Princess Lights: Whelp, as you can see, I've done it again. I would just like to note that I TOTALLY love this pairing! But this chapter was a such an emotional roller coaster too. UGH. I kept on getting distracted by Predaking's SMEXY face on tumblr. GAWD WHY PREDAKING?! And this chapter was actually quite fun for me too! Until next time! I'm getting really worried about the femmes courting too...


	9. Chase

_*Princess Lights sips tea in game room*_

_Mystery: Um..._

_Normal: Hello your majesty!  
Angsty: ..._

_Author-Chan: ... da fuq?_

Princess Lights: Yes, I'm here to confirm that Magic does indeed play a role in this story and the rest of you should stop torturing him about it.

_Mystery: *mutters* Magic, you bloody tattletale._

**Warning: Not such graphic material in this one. Mostly Bee exploring the Nemesis and various yaoi moments. That is all. Perverts.**

_Author-Chan: I can't believe that idiot Magic got me a 3 day lemon ban...HOW CAN I SURVIVE?_

_Angsty: You think that's bad... I got anti-depressants...*looks at pills distastefully*_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a normal day on the Nemesis. The sky was blue, the ground bridges were perfectly functional, and it was chaotic as frag.

The sole difference was that there was a extremely panicked scout running around the Nemesis whimpering curses underneath his vents. With a very serious and very horny spider at his bumper.

Bee had been running for over an hour in his mech mod, with each step he took, he hoped he wouldn't wind up in the servos of Arachnid.

Bee tried to recall when exactly he had ended up in this situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bee had regained consciousness in the medical lab, with Dreadwing leaning over him worried. Bee gave him a woozy smile and tried to sit up.

Instead he found his hands restrained. Turning his gaze around, Knockout came into his vision. The said doctor had a serious look in his optics.

"You're going to take your own tour around the Nemesis now. And if I hear you have inserted so much as a _finger_ into that valve of yours-!"

Bee had left before the murderous look in Knockout optics started to give him stasis glitches. Bee thought at the back of his processor that it was kind of sweet for the medic to show that he cared about Bee in his own crazy way.

Bee had literally spent the better part of the day touring around the Nemesis. Surprisingly, no mech had bothered him, aside form the occasional drone or Insecticon eyeing him up.

Bee first stretched his legs, to get rid of the weird cramped feeling in them. Probably because he spent the last three days with them- Never mind.

Bee continued his way to the main deck. That was most likely where Soundwave was hiding. He hadn't see the communications officer in some time, and thought it would be nice to spend some time talking.

Upon arriving, Soundwave seemed extremely happy to see him. Unfortunately, Bee wasn't too proud to admit that he and Soundwave spent more time making out then talking in that one hour.

It was funny though, to see Megatron walk in on them and then choke on air. Bee had promptly left _that_ little fiasco and continued on his way. For the sake of letting Soundwave work of course.

Bee continued his tour of the Nemesis and found out that he was apparently a hopeless klutz on evil warships. He found that he was lost or tripping over objects at every turn. However, thankfully, there were drones everywhere and Bee could always count on stopping one and asking him for directions.

Bee eventually found himself in the energon storage room, where he found Starscream brooding.

Bee hated to see anybot sad, so he walked right up to Starscream and started up a conversation. To his surprise, Starscream was very easy to talk to, and_ very _fun to tease.

Somehow, in all their conversation, it had somehow lead to Cliffjumper. Starscream apologized profusely for his... "termination."

Bee had found it really hard in his spark to muster up the goodwill to forgive Starscream, but he realized that the first step toward forgiveness probably was to simply just...forgive. Bee eventually told Starscream that he forgave him and he was also sorry for terminating Decepticons.

It may have seemed like a half-sparked forgiveness, but Starscream looked, small, miserable...and so vulnerable.

Bee eventually left Starscream with some advice to treat the mechs around him better. Maybe then he would get some much-deserved respect...

Leaving a much-improved-in-the-spirits Starscream, Bee continued his expedition around the Nemesis. Eventually he found himself in the more luxurious part of the Nemesis. Bee peeked in and found he was in the section of the Nemesis where the higher ranked Decepticons recharged.

Bee inspected random rooms, smiling when he realized certain home items the Decepticons had brought home from Cybertron.

Soon Bee opened the door to Megatron's private office. Bee felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Megatron was sitting at a desk reading datapad's and sipping at a giant cube of energon. It seemed even tyrannical evil overlords could not escape the data work.

Seeing Bee, Megatron stood up from his desk and ushered Bee in. Making Bee stand in the middle of the room, Megatron gave Bee a complete look over. After his inspection, Bee saw Megatron give a giant heave in relief.

Bee did his best to hide in a smile. Upon seeing Bee smile, Megatron pulled Bee onto his lap and continued working as if Bee wasn't there. Bee tried to squirm out a couple of times, but soon realized that Megatron wanted him to drink some energon from the same cup that he was.

Occasionally sipping energon whenever he could, Bee felt a little better then before. Of course, then there was Megatron leaning in to lap at the bit of energon stuck at the corner of Bee's mouth components...

As soon as Bee felt his fuel tanks were full he lowered himself from Megatron's grasp, the tyrant letting him go, reassured that Bee was refreshed.

Bee had already finished exploring the main rooms, and maybe it was time to move on to...the shadier parts of it. Bee chalked up his decision to curiosity and just his natural scout stupidity.

Most of the time, before Bee opened random doors, he heard moaning sounds behind them. And when he opened them, the videos the drones were watching shut off instantly, their visors shimmering in lust and the panic of being caught. However, the majority of the time, when the drones saw that it was Bee who "caught" them, their looked at Bee with such desire the scout feared for his life.

Bee was going to have to come back to those rooms when they weren't otherwise occupied, maybe then he could see what the private joke was all about.

However, the most memorable part of his tour of "the wild side" was probably stumbling across the Insecticon hive.

At first, Bee was frozen in terror gazing at the seemly never ending swarm of Insecticons. The fear lasted for about five clicks.

At random Insecticon flew right up to him and took him in. Then he walked straight up to Bee and tapped him on top of the helm using his antenna. Letting his face rest on Bee's helm for a few seconds, he walked off back to the swarm never even looking back.

Bee found this hilarious for some reason. Probably because his nerves were completely shot.

Various Insecticons greeted him in this manner. By the time the twelfth Insecticon did this, Bee suspected it was probably some sort of greeting.

An Insecticon introduced itself as Hardshell and he seemed particularly happy to see Bee. He did the helm tap thing and pulled Bee in for an embrace, while nuzzling his face plates against Bee's. Bee found the happy chirps coming from Hardshell quite cute.

Bee eventually left the Insecticon hive after it seemed every bug bot there had given him the greeting. Bee sighed as he longed for some fresh air; the oxygen in the hive had been particularly close.

Taking a deep breath of air on the deck of the Nemesis, Bee looked over to the setting sun and gave a soft vent.

He wandered to the very edge of the deck and looked down. He was amazed at the view. The Nemesis was always sailing on top of the clouds, and the clouds below were alight in bursts of orange, yellow, and a little red.

Of course there was a little warning at the back of Bee's processor that it was a _really _long drop and he shouldn't lean so far...

Bee leaned back and stood up to go back into the Nemesis. Unfortunately for him, there was a large obstacle. A _very _large fire breathing obstacle. The Predacon stood but a few feet from Bee, looking at him with a curious glint in his optics.

Bee would have jumped back from fright, but he remembered the drop behind him much too clearly. But he also remembered how scary it was to have the Predacon chasing after him on Cybertron. Bee started to tremble.

The Predacon tipped his head and regarded Bee. Seeing at how frightened Bee was, the Predacon leaned back and sat on his haunches much like a dog would. Then he attempted to widen his optics as much as possible.

Bee felt his mouth components settle into a smile. If the Insecticons could be harmless, who was to say the Predacon couldn't?

Bee reached out a servo, waiting for the Predacon to sniff, nuzzle, scan, or whatever it was that gigantic fire breathing killing machines did.

The Predacon did in fact nuzzle Bee's servo and seemed to be asking for more strokes. The scout smiled and started to pet and trace the seams on the Predacon's muzzle.

Meanwhile, the Predacon was letting out growls with a croon to them. Bee continued to pet the Predacon using two servos this time._Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to spend five hours with this particular Predacon_, Bee thought.

But then again, how in the name of Primus did they expect the Predacon to court him? Bee looked deep into the Predacon's eyes.

"You wouldn't ever hurt me...would you?"

Bee's voice had trembled slightly as he asked the Predacon. The scout could not describe the emotion he was feeling. Scared? Insecure? All Bee knew was that he felt like he had finally grasped onto a piece of Cybertron. A piece of home that wasn't completely destroyed.

The Predacon didn't seem to understand Bee's question and instead nuzzled Bee's servo for more petting.

Bee gave a vent, partially from relief and the other disappointment. Bee felt the natural disappointment of not having a question answered. But he was also terribly relieved that the predacon didn't answer his question. It would have been utterly terrifying to see(hear) the Predacon speak.

Maybe it would be best if the Predacon remained a simple pet/friend.

Bee gave Predacon a final pat on the snout and continued his way back into Nemesis. Completely unaware of the Predacon staring after him with an intensity that a simple beast should not possess. Deep within the Predacon's primitive mind a clear thought finally rose from the depths of simple instinct. The first thought prior to the greatest transformation the Predacon would ever experience.

A thought that answered Bee's question.

"_Never_."

The sun had already set at this point, and although it wasn't too late, Bee felt tired and ready for recharge.

He suspected it had something to do with the last few days.

bee walked over to Megatron's office and asked him where he was supposed to recharge for the night. Megatron, once again did not give an answer, and simply took the scout to his private chambers.

Resting beside Bee, Megatron pulled the scout to his chassis and mumbled out,"Sleep."

Bee tried to escape a couple of times, but Megatron's grip was far too strong. Finally submitting to his fate, Bee pressed his audios against Megatron's chassis, where his spark pulsed directly into Bee's hearing.

Bee tried to imagine what it would be like to wake up every morning to that familiar sound. Pushing the thought away, Bee shook his head. Besides, he had other candidates- or courters as he would like to think to worry about. Bee then fell in a comfortable stassis.

Waking up the next morning, Bee felt Megatron sneak gentle gropes onto his aft. The stupid tyrant was very obviously awake from the way he kept smirking as Bee tried to shy away.

Bee spent the first half n' hour being unwillingly cuddled and groped. Megatron eventually let Bee go when the scout threatened to knee him in the ball bearings.

While walking to the medical lab to get his valve checked out and approved, various bots stopped and regarded him with pity. One of the Insecticons paused and called out." Good luck!"

Bee should have stopped there. He should have ran back to Megatron's room and hidden there for the rest of the day. But, no, clever Bee had walked straight in Knockout's medical lab.

Knockout looked tightlipped and irritated, while Breakdown just looked plain panicked.

Pushing Bee onto an medical examination table Knockout whispered frantically into Bee's audios.

"Listen Bee, as soon as I say your valve is alright,_** RUN**_."

Poor Bee had no fragging idea what was going on, as Knockout reverted back to being his normal self. But the doctor's actions had a slight edge to them, as if he was trying too hard to act normal.

Knockout made Bee uncover his valve and started examining his valve with no perverted comments or gropes. (Odd, Bee thought)

Then Knockout covered Bee's private bits as he leaned back. Then he announced in his normal voice, optics screaming at Bee to flee:

"Your valve is healed and perfectly fine."

That was precisely when everything went to the Pit.

Knockout dove for cover and Breakdown jumped away from the door with a fearful squeak.

Arachnid had falcon kicked the door open, revealing the spider con in her full terrifying glory.

"_**BUMBLEBEE**_," Arachnid roared in a terrible voice,"_**GET YOUR VALVE OVER HERE!**_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was the basic summary. Bee couldn't explain how he managed to get away from Arachnid.

All he could really remember was that Arachnid made a flying leap toward him as Bee sat on the berth frozen in terror.

The only thing that probably saved him was the fact that Breakdown had pushed Bee off the berth, simultaneously blasting out the lights in the medical lab.

Bee had snapped out of his horrified daze and started running toward the exit. He could have sworn that he felt Arachnid's hand graze his pede along with a blast of sticky web fly past his face plates.

And that pretty much brought him to right now.

Bee looked around corners and saw that Arachnid was nowhere in sight. Venting heavily, he sprinted down the hallway toward Megatron's room. The tyrant was his last hope. Wan't Megatron the one who said that 'No meant no?'

Turning around the next corner, he felt his spark give a flutter of fear. He just saw Arachnid turn left ahead of him! Bee squatted down and tried to quite his whimpers. He wasn't sure how accurate Arachnid's hearing was, but he was sure that if she caught him-!

Bee felt a flutter of genuine fear grip his spark.

This time, Bumblebee was hardcore determined to get to Megatron before anything happened to him.

Running with renewed strength Bee eventually made it to Megatron's office. Bursting through the door, Bee ran straight toward a poker-faced Megatron.

Megatron merely raised an eyebrow at Bee's panicked expression. Bee didn't even bother to properly take in his surroundings, he merely ran toward Megatron and launched himself into his arms.

Bee started to stutter out what he had to endure for the last hour. Megatron merely stayed silent, stroking Bee's back "soothingly"

After Bee calmed his venting Megatron finally spoke.

"Arachnid has been a valuable asset to the decepticon cause...to deny her you could cause some..._personel_ issues to arise."

Bee stared up to Megatron with growing horror in his optics. Megatron gave Bee a small smile of reassurance.

"If you truly do not want her to... court you in a certain manner, then it's a good thing that I had already anticipated this."

Bee looked at Megatron throughly confused.

"The alternative situation was that she should get a... _show_ to _compensate_ her loss."

Bee stared up at Megatron with his mouth completely dropped open. Arachnid meanwhile walked calmly through the door with a video camera.

"Well?" she purred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, Bee found himself in a situation that he would never imagine himself to be in.

Completely stripped of armour, his entire body was decorated in purple and black ribbons, particularly around his spike. Though he wished it wasn't tied so fragging _tight_.

The lovely added bonus was that he was tied to the berth, knees down and aft in the air, valve open for all top see. His arms tied down to the berth, completely unable to move them, and his legs were the same.

Megatron and Arachnid had both taken a step back to admire the scout spread out on the berth like that. Megatron was visibly drooling, while Arachnid had the evilest grin he ever saw on her faceplates.

Bee squirmed, more from the stares then the bondage. it wasn't say, too uncomfortable, but it was pretty humiliating.

Arachnid took a seat nearly right beside them and turned on the video camera. Megatron went directly and whispered his Bee's audios.

"This is what is going to happen. Since she couldn't frag you, I'll be the doing it." Megaton gave a purr,"Unfortunately, she'll be the one giving instructions."

Arachnid shifted in her seat to make sure she was comfortable. tHen she focused her camera and purred out:

"Prepare him."

Bee could not look directly behind him because of the restraints but he heard Megatron pull out something from his subspace. Bee gave a loud gasp as two lubricated digits were shoved in his valve.

Bee arched up to the fingers and gave an involuntary mewl. There was something unnatural about the lubricant Megatron was using. Meanwhile the tyrant snickered and leaned in to tell Bee something.

"Feel strange?' he purred,"You should really thank Knockout and Shockwave later. They made this special aphrodisiac lubricant especially for you."

Bee was definitely going to thank them later by shoving the lubricant bottle up their valves. But then Megatron's digits started to scissor inside his valve. Bee let out more whimpers. There was just _something_ so erotic about having something as dangerous as Megatron's claws up Bee's valve.

After a few moments, Megatron added another lubricant covered finger inside Bee. This time, Bee outright cried out from surprise.

Arachnid watched the show before her with gleeful optics. Oh this was just _hot_. She spoke clearly, alerting the attention of the two mechs.

"Megatron, I want you to sample that valve for me. I heard rumours that he tastes almost sweeter then honey."

Megatron smirked and pulled his fingers out, and Bee let out a whine. Oh he was just starting to adjust...

Megatron leaned down and swiped his glossa across Bee's valve teasingly. Bee immediately arched his back and gasped in surprise.

After giving some more teasing swipes, he finally inserted his entire glossa into Bee's valve. Tracing out Bee's valve he gave a vibrating purr against Bee's valve.

Arachnid gave a grin at Bee's reluctant cry of pleasure, and leaned on one hand. "Well?"

Megatron pulled out and simply licked his mouth components, and leaned down to continue lap up the fluids along with nibbling the edges.

Bee continued to mewl his pleasure feeling bit frustrated. This felt nice, but it didn't exactly fill him up. Bee longed for the stretch and burn in his valve, the pain and pleasure combined to make him scream.

Arachnid noticed the frustration on Bee's faceplates all too well. She smirked. If she wasn't allowed to take him herself then she was going to relish the fact that he was suffering in a whole different light.

Megatron meanwhile focused on the dribbling valve in front of him. He loved the fact that every time he brushed his glossa over a certain pleasure node, Bee gave a gasp and his valve gave another gush of fluid.

Bee couldn't take this. He couldn't reach overload like this. He felt his tanks already swell multiple times. Normally he would have overloaded, but the ribbons were to tight around his spike, not allowing him to release transfluid.

Finally, after much time he gasped out,"Please!"

Megatron turned his sharp gaze over to Arachnid and raised an eyebrow. Arachnid gave a lecherous grin and gestured for Megatron to continue as he pleased.

Megatron unlocked his interface panel and his spike popped out. He positioned himself over Bee and the scout underneath him gave an encouraging groan, even going as far as to nudge his spike teasing with his own interface equipment.

Megatron gave another feral growl and buried himself deep inside Bee. Bee arched his back and gave a loud sound of such arousal that Arachnid felt her faceplates heat up.

Megatron grinned and started moving, slowly so that he wouldn't damage Bee like the last time. Bee writhed underneath him, looking at Megatron with pleading optics while mewling out,"Please...p-pleas-AH!PLEASE!"

Arachnid pointed to Bee's pent up and quivering spike. "I think he wants you to loosen _that_ up a bit. Bee looks a bit frustrated now doesn't he?"

Megatron pressed the tip of claw to the slit of Bee's spike making the scout cry out again, from the foreign sensation. Megatron lowered his voice to the tone he used for scary calm.

"Do you want to release your transfluid Bee?"

Bee meanwhile could not believe that Megatron was even trying to attempt to have a conversation while thrusting his spike in and out of him. Bee gasped out his answer in total desperation.

"YES! PLEASE LORD MEGATRON! NGGH!"

Arachnid had zoomed in the camera on Bee's face when he pleaded Megatron. Calling Megatron lord... Bee certainly knew how to stroke a mech's ego.

Megatron had untied the ribbons from Bee's spike and started stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Bee was gasping and letting out sounds that announced that he wasn't far from overload.

Arachnid could not help herself. She let one of her eight legs trace up Bee's spike slowly, stimulating the poor scout further. Bee had already thrown his helm back in wild abandon, completely open and defenceless. Arachnid fought her more primal urges to tear the scout apart and devour him. She then traced the leg around the slit of the spike.

Bee gave a final cry. He finally overloaded, spike bursting out fluids of abnormal quantity. Bee shuddered, the overload lasting much longer then it normally would and gave another shout as another wave of pleasure hit him.

Megatron simply held Bee down as he finished himself inside the scout with a few more thrusts. Megatron groaned with his release, more focused on the writhing scout beneath beneath him his own pleasure.

Bee felt his optics flicker, before he lay down on the berth, completely limp. Megatron then untied Bee and picked him up, to carry him to the med bay. He didn't want any _unexpected results_ to come out of this interface, unlike the _last_ interface.

Meanwhile, Arachnid was nearly having the Cybertronian equivalent of a conniption fit from glee. So what if Soundwave had a tape of Bee giving Megatron a lap dance! She could now rub this_ personal _video of hers in that blank faceplates of his! To top it off, she was actually in the _same _room as them as they interfaced!

She sat back up and sent a private comm to all Insecticons. Oh she was going to have fun seeing what they looked like hot and bothered...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author-Chan: DAMMIT ARACHNID! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!_

_Angsty: And next..Oh my, Knockout's next isn't he?_

_Mystery:*Mumbles* Voyeurism and bondage...what next?_

_Author-Chan: Say, where's Normal?_

_Angsty: She bailed as soon as Arachnid made her little announcement to Bee in the medical bay._

_Mystery: Not to mention Magic has also vanished..._

_Author-Chan: HO WELL! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW!_

**Next time! How will Bee's courting with Knockout go? how will Arachnid's video impact the insecticons? Where does Predacon fit into this?**

A Side Note from the Princess: Yeah..So sorry for the SUPER late update. It's just high school...sickness...THAT STUPID KID IN CLASS. Anyway, I'm here to say updates will be highly irregular. Could be every three days. Could be two weeks.


	10. Company

_*Everyone staring at Magic and Normal*_

_Angsty: So... where were you during chapter nine?_

_Normal: Nowhere. Magic was just showing me his other form._

_Author-Chan: Oh, you two weren't getting down and dirt- Wait! OTHER FORM?!_

_Normal + Magic: *Shares secretive smiles*_

_Mystery: This is disturbing beyond all levels._

_Magic: Instead on lingering on your REPUGNANT fantasies Author, should we not be discussing why Megatron got to _**BEEP!** _my Bee twice now?! _

**Warning! Robot sex, sticky, threesome, all the good stuff a nonyaoi lover should not be reading. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. If I did, well, no further discussion necessary.**

_Author-Chan: You're killing me, Normal. WHAT other form?_

_Normal: You'll eventually see! Magic is in this fic after all!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee woke up later that day feeling a bit sore in the joints. he stretched to yawn, finding that his movements were slightly restricted by a warlords arm around his waist.

Needles to say, Bee's flashback of the previous night had our scout slamming his head onto the berth.

Bee couldn't even... He wasn't even going to give the the situation the satisfaction of his reaction.

Bee delicately peeled himself off Megatron, and immediately headed to the nearest wash racks. There was no way he was going to face Knockout looking the way he did. Knowing the doctor, he'd probably give some crude comment.

By the time Bee came out squeaky clean Megatron was nowhere to be seen, and had thoughtfully left behind an energon cube. It would seem that Megatron wanted him to be energized for his encounter with Knockout.

Bee had NO DOUBT at all that he was definitely going to be interfacing. With the fact clear in processor he quickly gulped down the energon, more for fuel then hunger.

As soon as Bee finished his cube he started his way to the main room. Bee had taken the same route three times already, and had pretty much memorized the way anyway.

Upon arriving, he realized that nobody ever expected for him to find his way. Knockout and Megatron were in a deep conversation, except it seemed different from the one Dreadwing had with him.

Knockout had a cat like smile on his faceplates while Megatron seemed bemused. Bee stuck to the shadows, slowly walking towards the talking pair, until he was close enough to eavesdrop.

"...liege, I promise, Bee will be anything but unwilling at the end of it." Knockout stated smugly.

Megatron rubbed his chin in deep thought, and seemed rather unconvinced.

Knockout, seeing his leaders hesitation added quickly. "My lord, I promise that I will maintain complete control over Breakdown and I_am _a medic after all."

Megatron gave a small vent and nodded. 'Very well Knockout, do what you desire. Bee should probably be in my quarters. I sugg-"

Bee stepped out of the dark and promptly scared the living Primus out of both mechs.

"B-Bumblebee!" Knockout stuttered.

Megatron gave a smile after recovering from his shock (which mostly consisted of his eyebrows lifting) and walked over to Bee. He planted a kiss on top of Bee's helm and lead Bee to Knockout.

Megatron vented and said,"Bee, I expect that you are wondering what's going on."

Bee simply nodded, he had a really bad feeling what was about to take place. Bad feeling as in _fearing for his valve_.

"Knockout has requested that I merge his and Breakdown's courting together."

Bee took a moment to comprehend the sentence and felt his processor temporary fitz. Wait a nano-click, they were talking about courting him with... _Knockout and Breakdown combined_?!

Bee looked up to them both and gave a smile, proceeded to open his mouth as if to say something... and ran the pit out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, Knockout was not nominated the fastest street racer for nothing and Bee found himself chased down by the said doctor himself and slung over Megatron's shoulder.

Granted Megatron was now a lot less willing to allow the courting to go on, and Bee was incline to agree, until Megatron offered the alternate situation. Which involved him and Bee in his private office playing 'seductive secretary-bot' and 'bad boss-bot'.

Bee tried to run out of that situation too, but curse that warlord for having such fast reflexes.

So right now there were the way to the medical bay, with Bee still over Megatron's shoulder and Knockout giving him the occasional hungry look.

Bee swore that when everything was said and done, he would need about 3 trillion earth years of therapy to get rid of the trauma.

Arriving at the medical bay, Megatron dropped him off and planted his aft on a berth and gave him a look that clearly said 'do not make a scene or I will be forced to come in and frag you senseless'

Bee shivered and looked over to Knockout, who seemed to be digging around in the shelves for something.

Megatron was satisfied that he had made his point and made his way out, giving Bee another lustful look. If Megatron had his way, Bee would be chained to his berth. Forever his spark-mate and lover.

Bee felt the want emanating from Megatron and shifted nervously. Maybe interfacing with the warlord twice hadn't been such a good idea. Meanwhile, Breakdown had walked through the door and felt a smile coming onto his faceplates. There was Bee.

Megatron saw that Breakdown had arrived, and felt that he had over stayed his welcome. Giving Bee one last desirable look, he left the medical bay.

Knockout and Breakdown had both visibly relaxed now that Megatron had left and they turned to Bee. Bee nearly jumped jumped out of his armour. For the first time since arriving to the Nemesis, Bee felt genuine fear.

It was almost the same kind of fear he had when he was still a sealed mech. He had never attempted to take on two mechs before, and he was afraid.

Breakdown and Knockout had seen the emotions flicker across Bee's faceplates just as clear as Bee had felt them , and the two Cons were disturbed. They had expected Bee to be nearly accustomed to anything at this point and never realized that he was afraid of the heads-on approach from other mechs.

Breakdown and Knockout gave each other a look that convoyed the message and they moved to sit beside Bee. tHe scout visibly flinched and curled in on himself.

Breakdown made a face that seemed slightly pained and pulled Bee in for an embrace. Bee stiffened for an instance and gave a sigh at the warmth Breakdown provided and sunk into the hug, a bit more relaxed then before.

Knockout grinned at the sight of his assistant and the scout cuddling and imagined them doing something a bit less.._.innocent_...NO! Bad medic! Bee was clearly frightened! If he wanted to make this an experience Bee never forgot about, they would have to take this...slow.

Knockout felt his lip curl back in disgust. He_ hated_ taking anything slow. But this was Bee, someone he actually felt worthy enough of his affections.

Instead Knockout opted to lightly stroke the side of Bee's helm, knowing full well that area was sensitive.

Bee finally started to relax. The machine had made sure that all mechs would fall in love with him. Surely even Cons wouldn't hurt those they loved?

Knockout smiled at the sight of Bee sighing in pleasure from Knockout's claws. Then he pulled Bee from Breakdown's embrace to hug the scout. knockout nearly laughed aloud at the sight of Breakdown's face. The big lug almost seemed to be pouting.

Bee looked up to Knockout with those adorable big optics of his. They looked a bit frightened and Knockout didn't want that. He started to nuzzle the side of his face gently against Bee's and he purred.

Bee remained tense for the first few seconds before he gently started to nuzzle back. Bee's reasoning that this was eventually going to happen, not that Knockout seemed really sweet(hot) that that moment and Breakdown was the same.

Knockout sensed the change in Bee and gave Bee a gentle kiss on the lip components. Bee didn't shy away, instead leaned closer to Knockout.

Breakdown watched the two, starting to get more intense with the lip action, he smiled to himself. It was hot, he decided, watching Bee starting to give little moans as Knockout gave Bee a particularly harsh nip on the lip component.

Knockout was having the time of his life. He had plenty of experience with...shall we say..._manipulating_ his partners the right way. And Bee was heading in the direction where things were going to get heated.

Breakdown had enough of the show going on in front of him. He pulled bee away from Knockout and started to kiss the scout. Bee didn't protest, instead, doing the exact opposite. Pulling Breakdown close to him, Bee returned the hungry kisses.

Knockout looked at the two in front of him and smirked. When he had requested Megatron to allow Breakdown and Bee to court him together, they had also combined the times. They had a total of 10 hours to make the scout go delirious with pleasure. Plenty of time.

Knockout left the two to their devices and went in search of his 'toys'. Even though knockout knew just exactly what Bee had been through these past few days, he wasn't taking any chances of them accidentally tearing Bee or worse. THey were going to need some 'extra devices' to help their Bee with that tight valve of his.

Knockout smiled as he found his 'toys'. They mostly consisted of muscle relaxant lubricant, artificial vibrating spikes(this one was inspired by humans),aphrodisiac, and spike caps. Knockout looked over to Breakdown to see how he was doing. Bee had already straddled the Wrecker, and Breakdown was kneading Bee's aft.

Knockout smirked. Oh, Bee was most definitely ready for what he had in mind.

"Oh Breakdown," Knockout called out playfully,"Are you ready for a show that would rival Megaton's?"

Breakdown pulled free of Bee and looked at Knockout with a questioning look in his optics. Knockout strode over to Bee and tapped the scout's interface panel.

"Open," Knockout said simply.

Bee complied and gave a gasp at the digits entering his slightly wet valve. One belonging to the medic and the other a certain Wrecker.

"Damn, so tight," Breakdown growled.

"Indeed," Knockout purred as a response.

Knockout held a bottle to Bee's mouth and gently poured the liquid down Bee's oral tank. Bee swallowed the mystery fluid with no compliant. It tasted sweet and thick at the same time. And it also made his spike ache in a wonderful way.

Breakdown coated two of his digits with the muscle relaxant fluid that Knockout brought over and stuck them into Bee's valve. it seemed scouts were built just as small as the rumours said.

Bee arched his back and mewled. "Ngh! N-not s-so HARD! UGH!"

Breakdown looked Bee surprised, then glanced over to Knockout with a questioning look in his optic. Knockout smirked and waved a bottle at Breakdown. It read: _Sensitization Aphrodisiac_. Oh.

Bee felt himself grow so unnaturally and unbearably hot and he couldn't take the fact that Breakdown had stopped his digit movements. Frag the fact that Knockout had obviously drugged him. He felt as if he would jump a mech now.

Breakdown seemed to sense his desperation and started digging his fingers into Bee's valve with renewed ambition. He started to aim for the cluster of wires at the end of Bee's valve, causing the scout to wail.

Knockout stood back from the scene, in danger of drooling. Both he and Breakdown had some past interfaces, but they were all one-night stands. Honestly, seeing his assistant molest the young scout was just... Knockout was normally a taker, not a giver, but he would _most definitely_ make an exception in this case.

Bee was struggling to gain his composure, nearly incoherent with pleasure at this point. There was his rational voice at the back of his processor screaming at him for even considering to overload with just _digits_. But the majority was simply purring at the attention he was receiving all over his body.

Knockout looked down at Bee's spike and gave a chuckle. It was already at full mast and quivering. That would certainly not do. It would be much better for the scout to overload when he was seated inside him. Oops. When he _and _Breakdown were seated inside Bee.

Knockout reached down into the bag and pulled out the cap. That should keep Bee from overloading his transfluid so soon. Reaching for Bee's spike, he snapped the cap at the very base.

Bee let out a howl of pleasure as he could no longer identify pain with pleasure. The overload he achieved did nothing to solve the ache in his transfluid chambers. And instead left him with the feeling of still not yet achieving a climax to his pleasure.

Breakdown smirked at the sight of a overloading Bee on his lap, and giving a mewl of frustration seeing his capped spike. bee reached down to get rid of the unwanted obstacle keeping him from his release.

Knockout tutted and swatted Bee's servo away. Seeing Bee give him a pout with lubricant pooling in the scout's optics, nearly broke Knockout's resolve, but the medic shook his head to clear away unwanted thoughts.

Breakdown gave a groan and Knockout looked behind Bee to see his assistant in a state of frustration. Breakdown was rubbing himself against Bee and letting out moans of frustration. Oh dear. It would appear Breakdown had been somewhat neglected.

Knockout confessed this was somewhat his fault. He had after all, made Breakdown promise up and down not to go near Bumblebee's valve until he gave the command. Knockout looked down at Bee's panting and heated faceplates. Hmmm... Maybe it was the right time...

"Breakdown," Knockout purred out,"Maybe it's time to show our little scout just how wonderful you are with that spike of yours."

Breakdown needed no further encourage encouragement. He swiftly pulled out his spike and slid it into Bee with one smooth movement.

Bee arched up and made such sound of arousal both the Cons engines stilled. Knockout started nipping, licking and kissing whatever front of Bee he could get to. He saw Breakdown's face of ecstasy, and was more then a bit curious to experience Bee's valve for himself.

Breakdown saw Knockout's curiosity and answered the unasked question.

"To be honest doc, he's so tight I'm a bit more then concerned for that plan of yours."

Knockout was not deterred. If Bee could take Lord Megatron's spike, then he was then capable of handling the both of them. Even if he was hyped up on drugs and kept from overload until the last moment...

Bee however did not know of Knockout's internal. The only thing he was focused on was the feeling of Breakdown's thick spike sliding out and slamming back into his sensitive valve. Megatron was definitely bigger, but Breakdown made up for by being thicker. To be honest, Bee wouldn't have cared if somebot's spike was pencil sized. As long as there was something helping him with that heat, he was happy with anything.

Breakdown was in a whole other world. The feeling of Bee's valve squishing and caressing his spike was beyond anything Breakdown ever felt. He could have stayed this way in Bee's valve all day, but Knockout had some other plans.

Breakdown looked down at the doctor. Seeing that Knockout was preoccupied with licking Bee's spike, he decided that it time to take things into his own servos. Taking a false spike from the 'bag' Breakdown ceased thrusting in order to examine it more closely.

Bee mewled, confused why the assault of pleasure stopped, and got temporarily distracted while Knockout pulled him down for a violent kiss. Bee whimpered, tasting his pre-transfluid on Knockout's glossa.

That was the opening Breakdown needed. Lubing up the false spike, Breakdown stuck it in Bee's valve with his spike as well.

Bee was expecting a number of things. Begging, spanking, alternative solutions, but this was definitely not one of them. Bee jerked forward with a squeal of pain. Trembling, he waited for the pain to go away.

Breakdown felt awful as he watched Bee stiffen with pain. He quietly mumbled sweet nothings and smoothed Bee's back as if he was a pet. Bee eventually quit trembling, but he was still in pain.

Knockout gave Bee a sweet kiss on the lip components and nuzzled Bee. This was the most painful part of the plan, but they had to do it to prepare Bee for what was happening next.

Breakdown slowly started to move again, keeping the thrusts shallow and gentle. Bee eventually felt his spike heat up again and gave both the Cons a whimper of encouragement.

Breakdown grinned an started thrusting a bit harder while Knockout molested Bee's helm. It wasn't even very long before Bee started crying out in pleasure again. As soon as Breakdown heard Bee cry:"MORE!" He stopped moving and pulled the false spike out.

Bee was ready to tear out Breakdown's spike at this point. Who the frag did he think he was, stropping every nano-click? Bee was *this* close to backhanding Breakdown before he caught sight of Knockout stalking purposely towards him.

What was the perverted medic bot doi-?

Oh.

_Oh_.

Bee supposed he never stopped to think about how Knockout was getting out of the deal. Now he saw that the false spike was to prepare him for this.

Knockout shifted Bee onto his knees with his aft pointed into the air. Breakdown swore he nearly had oral fluid drip down his faceplates at the sight of Bee's valve twitching and transfluid leaking out.

Knockout did not pause for anything. He simply unlocked his interface panel and dove right into Bee's valve. Bee let out a shuddering cry, but the look in his optics clearly said that this was not enough. Breakdown slowly eased himself in, and Bee ceased all sound.

Knockout, disturbed by the lack of reaction, looked at Bee's faceplates. The scout had his mouth wide open and his entire body was trembling. The look in his optics was distant, and finally Bee leaned forward to bury his helm in his arms.

"_Move_." Knockout heard Bee growl out. Breakdown and Knockout shared identical grins. Knockout moved his spike out while Breakdown thrusted back in. The rhythm continued with Bee eventually wailing underneath them.

Vehicon 781-M1K3 (also known as Mike) was walking down to the medical bay. He had a persistent ache in his pede and was going to consult Doctor Knockout about it. It was definitely not because he had rumours of Bee in the medical lab. And most _definitely_ not because he wanted to confirm the rumours of how good Bee was in the berth.

Mike went through the doorway and it took him a while to process what was going on. Mike felt energon drip through the slit of his mouth.

There was Bee on his knees with his_ perfect_ aft in the air and both Knockout and Breakdown was thrusting in and out. Mike took one look at Bee's faceplates and nearly had an overload at the erotic look crossing the scout's faceplates.

Mike promptly turned pede and left. There was no way he was going to stick around. No matter how exotic Bee looked like at that instant, he wasn't going to risk facing both Doctor Knockout an officer Breakdown. There was going to be a time where he was going to have his chance. But this wasn't it.

Breakdown looked at the door where the Vehicon left and grinned. Smart move. Knockout was so focused on kissing the back of Bumblebee's neck he didn't even realize that a Vehicon had accidentally stumbled across them. Maybe it was better that way.

knockout had already uncapped Bee's spike and the scout was letting out sounds that Breakdown didn't even know existed. Knockout thrusted one last time and overloaded into Bee's valve with a groan.

Around the same time, Breakdown relieved himself inside Bee with a barely audible grunt. Bee arched his back one last time and let out a scream as he reached his long waited release.

It was the most painful and pleasurable sensation Bee had ever felt. Shuddering, Bee continued to cry as his spike released more, and more transfluid. His systems was confused about the quantity of transfluid spurting out his spike and naturally chalked it up as a continuous overload.

Bee finally collapsed completely and gave a sob of pleasure. After a eternity, it finally stopped, and Bee trembled from the strenuous activities.

Knockout and Breakdown had already pulled out and was looking down at the scout fondly. If they had it their way, it would be right to have round two, but Bee looked exhausted.

Instead, Bee found himself squeezed between two bots and given a light command to fall into stassis. Bee felt his exhausted systems give a final hum as he drifted off into recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron leaned back into his chair and sipped his energon. The other occupants of the room, which included Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave and Arachnid, were staring at the screen in front of them with their mouths open.

Well, at least the ones who had mouths to drop open.

The video they were watching had included a security feed and a certain medical bay. But they didn't need to security feed to hear Bee screaming out his release.

Megatron looked at them from the corner of his optic. If he had not been the leader of the Decepticons, he would have long taken out his spike and self serviced throughout the entire video. But he didn't.

Because he was a strong mech.

And he had a reputation to uphold.

Ushering everyone out of the room, Megatron looked at the copy of the video he held in his hand. Maybe it was time to consider how to lure the medic and Bee into his private quarters. After all, every Emperor needed some consorts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author-Chan: I refuse to voice my opinion on this chapter until you reveal your FRAGGING OH-SO-SECRET OTHER FORM MAGIC!_

_Magic: *Sputters* GOOD! I DON'T EVEN __**WANT**__ YOUR OPNION!_

_Angsty: *Sighs and sips coffee* So uncouth._

_Normal: I guess the only good thing that came out of this fight was that it distracted me from the chapter._

_Mystery: You can't remain pure with us for long dear._

_Author-Chan: Meanwhile, thanks for reading readers, freeders, meeders...deeders?_

_Magic: :Sighs irritably* Review/Comment!_

**Next time! Bee will encounter the Vehicons! How will it go? Does Mike play an important role in all this? Find out in the next chapter!**

A side note from the Princess: Right, first time writing a threesome. I don't even... I mean that...Well, next chapter will be coming along soon, but I have concerns for chapter twelve. It may take a while or not. Depending on how quickly an artist replies.


	11. Xerox

_*Everyone derping about the movie*_

_Normal: The ENDING! OH PRIMUS, THE ENDING!_

_Mystery: I'm going to sue Hasbro for actually killin-_

_Author-Chan: AH AH AH, MYSTERY-CHAN! NO SPOILERS!_

_Angsty: I personally loved the movie. It held just about the right amount of humour, action and angst._

_Author-Chan: I LOVED THE MECH HOTNESS! Oh Predaking, you so fine..._

_Magic: So, Unicron, you pathetic waste of spare parts..._

**Warning! SLASH, ROBOT STCKY, EVERYTHING A NONYAOI LOVER SHOULD NOT READ! A foursome with them naughty Vehicons. Transformers does not belong to me. If it did...*insert evil grin*-_**

_Author-Chan: So, I'm guessing Bee's gunna get all freaky with the Vehicons huh?_

_Normal: *blush*_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emerging from stassis was always something that had to be put into an art form to Bee.

Foremost, he would nuzzle the object that kept his head propped up, as if that would magically put him back to sleep.

Then he proceeded to clutch the nearest object to smother his faceplates in in order to block out the light. (He would never tell anyone that he had brought back a plush droid from Cybertron)

Breakdown grinned down at the scout, mumbling and nuzzling his chassis. He had been awakened from small noises and a rubbing sensation near his spark.

Knockout was still out cold and half draped over Bee. Breakdown felt his grin widen as he watched Bee move in to cuddle with Knockout. The said doctor finally waking up and glanced down at Bee disorientated.

Recovering from his pleasant surprise Knockout smirked up to Breakdown as if asking: _Up for a morning interface?_

Breakdown rolled his optic and shook Bee awake. If they woke up now, they would have time for a refuel and _hopefully_ a quickie in the wash racks.

Bee eventually walked out of the medical bay, fully energized and worried. If memory served, he would now begin his courting with... a Vehicon.

Bee wasn't sure how this was going to work out. Magic 8 Ball had said that all vehicons were cloned from one individual drone, and that kissing or interfacing with one should be fine. But...

From what Bee could gather, each drone seemed to have different personalities, and at the mine...

Bee shuddered.

He didn't want to interface with a dozen different different drones! This was even worse then his situation with Breakdown and Knockout! At least there was only two mechs!

Bee had a sudden urge to simply run away. To just get away from everything. but in the back of his processor he knew that this was simply not going to work. In order to not rouse suspicion that he was the one to make everyone feel affection toward him, he had to go along with this courting and rebuild the device when the time came.

Bee had to be brave. He had to finish this courting and make sure he wouldn't feel anything toward anyone at the end of it. It would all eventually be normal if he just went through with this. A voice at the back of his processor wondered if anything would ever be the same again...

Among all his musing, Bee reached the entrance to the main deck. Taking a deep breath he walked in, expecting the worse.

What he found instead were four drones speaking to Megatron. The said tyrant looked over to bee and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

Bumblebee had paint chafed onto him from the night previous, and there were bite marks on his neck cables, result of this morning when Breakdown and Knockout were feeling particularly frisky.

Megatron saw that Bee looked a bit frightened, most probably because of a mine fiasco...Megatron's gaze drifted over to the four drones. Even if he didn't appreciate other mechs touching what belonged to him, he sensed an excellent opportunity to rid Bumblebee of the fear he felt.

Megatron snapped his fingers and the drones came forward.

"Escort Bumblebee to the finish room. We do want him to look his best in the remainder of this courting." Megatron purred out. The drones practically jumped to the task, ushering Bumblebee out of the room.

Bee swore he saw Megatron give a sly wink to a Vehicon.

As Bee walked down to the 'finish room' he took a closer look to the Vehicons 'escorting' him. There were two standard Vehicon troopers. The two others were a Vehicon miner and a seeker.

Bee took extra precaution to watch the miner from the corner of his optic. He expected that any moment now it would jump him, like those others had. But it seemed oddly cordial. After a few minutes of walking, Bee finally relaxed his tense shoulders. He could handle himself around a couple of Vehicons.

When they finally arrived at the 'finish room' Bee saw that it was almost alike a spa. There were shower racks, berths to receive waxes, and of course, lots and lots of buffers.

The Vehicons seated him down and ran around the room to prepare the proper necessities to make sure Bee would look flawless by the time they were done.

Bee watched all this feeling a bit embarrassed. Bee was never really the type to sit still while others did his work around him. Just as Bee was about to speak up, a Vehicon trooper lifted him up by the servo and lead him to the wash rack.

Bee stepped into the wash rack and readied himself for the spray of water before he realized that the Vehicon was inside with him as well. Bee looked at the Vehicon with wide optics, while the trooper simply reached for a sponge.

The spray of water came unexpectedly and Bee flinched from the sudden impact. The drone squeezed soap onto the sponge and ran the sponge down Bee's front. Bee's faceplates turned bright red. The worst part was that he had a feeling the drone had no idea how sexual the move really was.

Then the drone finally spoke. "Steve."

Bee blinked down at the drone."Come again?"

The drone looked up to him and spoke quietly. "Steve. My designation is ST-3V3. Shortened to Steve."

"Oh." Bee mumbled. He actually felt quite stupid that he never considered the thought that even drones had names. Steve meanwhile, continued to wash his front with the sponge and Bee let out a small whimper. The past few days of being constantly stimulated and the aphrodisiac from the day before was putting his sensitivity nerves on edge.

He wasn't sure how long he could hold. And there was no way that Bee was going to outright say he wanted the drone to spike him. Bee still had his mech pride, him being the bottom for the last few days be damned.

Steve continued to expertly wash his front, digging his claws in the seams which dirt or other things might have lodged themselves in. Steve knew exactly what he was doing. Bee trembled a bit under his touch, thankful for the loud spray of water.

After a few more expert strokes, Bee asked trying his best to keep his voice steady: "C-could I pl-please wash myself now?"

Steve took the sponge away to apply more soap. Turning the water off, he continued to wash Bee's back.

"I apologize Bumblebee. Lord Megatron clearly instructed us to take care of you, and Lord Megatron's orders are to be obeyed."

Lord Megatron's orders to be obeyed his aft. Bee wanted to simply snatch the sponge out of Steve's servos, but then they started to wash his doorwings. His _fragging, ultra sensitive_ doorwings.

Steve rubbed circles into his doorwings and used his other servo to dig at the seams in them. Bee let out a mewl of pleasure, unable to keep his noises back. Whatever Knockout used, Bee was going to-

Bee was unable to finish the mental threat. Steve continued to proceed to wash the base of his doorwings, his time using a bit more pressure. Bee arched forward and let out a moan.

"_Don't_ do that. Or do it a lot more." Bee gritted out.

Steve continued to wash Bee's back, this time pressing his face against Bee's helm and nuzzling it in a parody of a kiss. Bee shuttered his optics, for the first time feeling completely cared for and safe on the Nemesis.

Steve, moved to Bee's aft and washed the pert bottom. Bee looked around him to see Steve gazing at his optics avidly.

'What is it Steve?" Bee asked, his voice husky with lust.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee. It's just that you have the most amazing optics I have ever seen." Steve mumbled out.

That did it. Bee forsook the fact that Steve didn't have a mouth. He grabbed Steve and pressed his lip components against Steve's slit of a mouth in a parody of a kiss. Bee relinquished hold on Steve and panted out. "Do what you will with me, Steve."

It took Steve a couple of nanoclicks to comprehend Bee's statement. When he did, Steve pressed Bee against the wall and whispered harshly in the scout's audios. "Did I not say that Lord Megatron wanted you to be cleaned first?"

Bee whimpered from the unexpected show of dominance from Steve and mewled his consent. Steve tapped his interface equipment, and Bee released it, his spike popping out and his port already slightly lubricated. Steve, shoved two digits inside and Bee let out a loud gasp at the sudden intrusion.

Steve twisted his fingers around, smirking at the wet, tight heat. It would seem that even with multiple days of fooling around with multiple mechs, Bee was still tight. Maybe the rumours of both Seekers and Scouts being built small _there_ were true.

Bee whimpered, his valve letting out a small gush of fluid. Steve's digits were skimming over his sensor nodes and were _so close_ to that cluster of wires at the back of his valve.

Steve, suddenly yanked his digits out, Bee letting out another desperate gasp. There was _no way_ he was going to endure _this _game again. Turning around to demand why he was denied his pleasure, Bee felt a servo wrap around his spike.

Steve smirked at the erotic faces that Bee was making. If the scout was this sensitive around a simple servo job, Steve was curious at how Bee would handle himself around interfacing.

Bee arched into Steve's touch, the drone's servo pumping his spike at a lengthy rhythm, and ever so often rubbing the slit, making Bee mewl.

Bee eventually started to have trouble standing on his pedes and let out one last cry as he overloaded into Steve's servos. Steve kept a tight grip on Bee's spike, waiting patiently for the overload to end.

When Bee eventually finished, he collapsed, venting heavily. Steve turned on the water to wash away both the transfluid and suds while Bee tried to recover. With the water spraying, Steve washed the rest of Bee taking special care with Bee's spike and port. The port was throughly soaked and Steve was delighted at the fact Bee was so respondent to touches.

When Bee was properly washed, Steve turned off the water and he and Bee exited the wash rack.

Bee was still in the middle of a post-overload bliss, and thankfully did not hear a Vehicon snicker out:"Took you two long enough. Had a nice wash?"

Bee lay down on the 'oil berth' and the other Vehicon approached him with a jug of oil. Vehicon #2 applied oil down Bee's front. Bee's systems instantly deemed this as another interface attempt and welcomed it. Bee arched out and let out a surprised noise.

Vehicon #2 stopped instantly and asked in a naturally cultured tone. "Is there a problem Bumblebee?"

Bee let out a nervous laugh. "Problem? What problem?"

Vehicon #2 nodded and continued to rub oil into his chassis. Bee took a deep vent and tried to focus on other things beside that _lovely_feeling feeling of oil. Bee mumbled out. "What your name?"

Vehicon looked up surprised. "Um...it's Mike. Just Mike."

Bumblebee inwardly snickered. Who knew that Vehicons had such random designations? Bee licked his mouth components as he devised a plan from his interface-clouded processor. He now knew the perfect revenge against these Vehicons for frightening him so badly.

Bee hummed in pleasure as the oil was rubbed into his doorwings. Mike seemed to pause and take a deep breath to compose himself._How cute_, Bee thought. The Vehicon was trying to control his desires.

Mike trailed his hands down to Bee's hips and take another vent to calm himself. Bee arched up to Mike's touch and the Vehicon looked up shocked. Was it actually possible that this gorgeous mech was interested in a normal drone like _him_?

Meanwhile, Bee was fuelled by gigantic wave of list the the cure to that was the mech standing right in front of him. The Vehicon visibly swallowed and continued rubbing oil onto him.

Bee was sick and tired of this mechs subtle teasing, and suddenly lashed out a servo to grab the front of the Vehicon. Pulling Mike in for a harsh kiss, Bee licked the tiny slit for a mouth.

Mike was aware of the other drones around him snickering, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Wrapping his arms around the scout, Mike did his best to press his empty face against Bee's while rubbing the oil into the sensitive seams.

Bee mewled out, unlocking his interface panel. Mike wanted so badly to just take the scout on the berth, but he and the rest of the Vehicon had made a bet. He would have to wait, but not for long.

Mike wrapped his servos around the tender metal of Bee's spike and dragged it languidly up the scout's entire mechhood. Bee arched up and let out a small whimper. Overloads worked so that every overload you had your systems became more and more sensitive and responsive.

And they hadn't even interfaced with him yet. Bee didn't want to know what he would look like by the time they were done with him.

Mike continued to stroke his spike, instead of just finishing him to overload, Mike kept up a infuriating pace. Bee realized that half of the drone's attention was on oiling the rest of him.

Bee wanted to scream and shout that he didn't care what he looked like. He just wanted to fragging overload for Unicron's sake!

Eventually Bee did overload, but it wasn't until Mike actually did manage to oil the rest of him thoroughly. Bee was practically shedding lubricants in relief by the time that happened.

Steve and the flying drone helped wash him again, and Bee was half coherent through the whole process. After rinsing him off, the water seemed to help Bee regain his bearings.

Bee found himself on another berth, this time with both the flying and miner Vehicon holding buffers. Bee whirled his optics and nodded for them to continue. The flying Vehicon jumped all too eagerly to the task while the miner Vehicon seemed to hesitate before joining in.

Bee hummed contently as the buffers slid across him, raising a pleasant tingling sensation. Bee held his arousal back. He knew what was going to transpire here as soon as the buffing stopped. Though it was quite a waste of products to pretty him up and then...

Bee felt his faceplates heat up for a few moments as he lay onto his stomach and allowed the two Vehicons to do their work. finally he mumbled out.

"So...Do you two have designation as well?"

The flying one exclaimed proudly,"I'm Morris!"

The miner Vehicon took a bit longer to answer. "Um, my name...that is...It's Greg."

Morris tilted his head and asked,"why do you want to know?"

Bee felt a blush coming on and turned his head to the side. _To know what name to scream_, Bee thought, even though he answered,"No reason."

Bee fought the urge to laugh out loud. By the time he got home he would have so many stories to tell Raef.

The Vehicons continued to buff him carefully and accurately. Bee felt bad that they were spending so much time on his pedes. It wasn't like he was going to spend much time on his feet for the remainder of this courting. more like with them in the air-

No! Bad processor! Just because he was going to spend the rest of his courting being felt up by other bots, didn't mean he had to become perverted as well.

Bee in the middle of his musings did not notice that the two had finished buffing him and was giving him a light layer of wax.

However, Bee did notice when they finished. Bee looked up and asked them. "Have we finished?"

They both nodded at him and the Morris cheerfully stated,"All done!"

Bee went over to the full length mirror and gave himself a full look over, and he smirked. He looked just as glossy as Knockout.

Greg wrapped his arms around Bee and gave his neck a nuzzle. Bee opened his mouth to ask what was going on before he saw a certain glint in the Vehicons visor. Bee looked in the mirror and saw the other Vehicons came walking towards him purposely.

Oh.

Morris lead him to the berth and Greg followed, his pedes dragging. Bee recognized his posture to realize that the miner Vehicon was nervous. Bee felt a bit of trepidation come on. Was this Greg's first time?

Bee pulled Greg in for a kiss and the Vehicon squeaked. Bee let out a surprised coo. This really appeared to be the mechs first time. Bee smiled to himself.

He was instantly reminded of his first time with Soundwave. The communications officer had done everything in his power to make sure Bee enjoyed his first time. Bee felt a burst of affection. Looking at Greg he saw himself some time ago.

Bee looked at Morris and whispered."Morris, I want some time alone with Greg."

Morris looked like he was about to protest, before Bee whispered sensually in his audios,"I'll suck your spike later."

Morris froze and nodded. Bee turned his full attention back to Greg, the Vehicon was beginning to tremble. Bee couldn't tell whether it was from fear or anticipation, but he placed a comforting kiss on Greg's face just in case.

Greg stopped trembling a bit and Bee cooed directly in his audios,"This is your first time isn't it?"

Greg gave a nod and locked his thighs together. Bee tutted and spread them a bit.

"No, don't try to suppress the pressure, you'll just feel uncomfortable. Unlock your interface panel, and we'll go from there."

Greg nodded and his interface panel clicked open. Bee took his partially erect spike in his hands and gave it a lengthy stroke. Greg let out a small mewl.

Bee smiled as he started to slowly pump the spike, while softly asking Greg some questions.

'So, Greg, when do you usually self-service?"

Greg whimpered and tried to answer Bee's question as best as he could.

"Um, y-that-AH! I mean that- NOT THAT often! AH!"

Bee continued to move his servo up and down the spike, and hummed in understanding. Rubbing the slit of Greg's spike, Bee smiled as he saw Greg mewled and arched up.

"So Greg, I'll just ask one last question and that's it, OK?"

Greg simply arched to Bee's touch, whimpered and nodded.

"Greg, do you want to be top or bottom? I'm fine with either role."

Greg stopped for a moment and looked at Bee shyly.

"I'd-I'd like you to be my first."

Bee did not need further encouragement. He leant forward and whispered in Greg's audios:"Greg, I'm going to prepare your valve. I'm guessing you still have your seal, so it's going to hurt at first, alright?"

Greg nodded and gave a gasp as soon as Bee's fingers entered his valve.

Bee let a smile cross his features as he watched Greg melt under his tender ministrations. Greg clutched at his chassis and gave little whimpers at the feeling of foreign digits in his sensitive valve.

Bee gave a reluctant sigh that Soundwave was not here. Bee remembered how the communication officer used his feelers in the most delightful way...

Greg gave a loud gasp and snapped Bee back into reality. Bee looked down and smiled. It would seem his digits had brushed over a sensor node. Greg gave another mewl as he looked up to Bee with a pleading visor.

Bee flipped them so that Greg was straddling him. He had heard rumours that this position was more comfortable to the mech bottoming.

Bee withdrawn all four of his digits and positioned himself. Looking into Mike's visor, the mech gave a nod as Bee thrust forward, remembering to do it quick in order for the pain to be over quickly.

Greg gave another pain filled moan and slumped forward. Bee held himself steady and waited for Greg to tell him when to thrust.

Bee had never played the dominant role in a relationship before, but he was already addicted to the feeling of Greg's soft valve caressing over his spike.

Greg took only a few moments to adjust, and nodded to Bee to continue when the sharp pain had faded away to a dull ache.

Bee gave a smile an started thrusting slowly. Bee never had any experience with being the top, but he did know the the top usually did to drive him wild.

As soon as Bee started a reasonable pace, he tried to aim for that little cluster of wires that usually drove mechs wild. Greg arched his back and gave a surprised moan.

Bee smiled and continued this angle, driving Greg wild. Meanwhile Bee could not get enough of the feeling of Greg's valve rhythmically clenching and caressing his throbbing spike. Bee gritted his denta. He sure hoped that Greg would last, because he sure as pit wouldn't.

Greg was showing signs of nearing an overload, his servos already starting to tremble. Greg had been moaning Bee's name like a mantra, and Bee was already starting to stroke Greg's spike, pressing him further to his release.

Greg finally arched one last time and screamed out his release, the most sound that bee had ever heard the Vehicon make.

"B-BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee felt his vents choke, from the feeling of Greg's valve starting to clench and and hold. Bee groaned out his overload, and likewise said the Vehicon's name.

"G-Greg..."

Greg stayed in that position for a little while, his entire frame trembling, and Bumblebee likewise lay underneath him basking in the afterglow. Greg eventually slumped forward, and gave a tired vent.

Bee sighed and smiled fondly as he stroked the back of Greg's helm. He really hoped he had made sure the Vehicon miner never forgot his first time.

Bee sat up and lead Greg to an empty berth, the drone instantly falling into stassis as soon as his head hit the berth. Bee sat up and smiled. It would do Greg good to get some rest. He remembered how exhausted he was after his first time.

The tranquillity of the moment was ruined when Bee heard somemech mutter in the background. "_Damn_."

Bee turned around and his optics widened. All three other Vehicons were standing there in the shadows.

Morris tilted his head at him.

"I think this is a good time for that servo job now." Morris cheekily stated.

Bee felt the grin return onto his faceplates. Whatever Knockout gave him, he wasn't allowed to pass out form exhaustion until he was stuffed full of spike it seemed. Or his stamia was increasing. Either one, Bee was glad he was still able to go on.

Bee sat onto the nearest berth and gave a the drones a coquettish smile. Steve growled as he approached, while Mike seemed to take his sweet time.

Morris had hung back and seemed to be waiting for the right opportunity.

Steve stuck all three of his digits into Bee's valve and chuckled at the gasp emanated from the scout..

"Do you have any idea how hot your show with Greg was? Ohhh, it made me just want to rush in and claim that lovely port of yours."

Bee whimpered and then squeaked as he felt Mike probe another two digits. Steve chuckled at the face Bee gave him.

"How else do you expect to take both of us?"

Bee whimpered as the fingers in his valve started to sisscor and twist. They were both brushing against pleasure nodes that he did not even know he possessed.

Bee finally gave up his pride and let out a plead.

"Steve-Mike!PLEASE! Just- AH! MMMPH! Ju-just, frag me already!"

Steve and Mike shared a triumphant look and took out their teasing digits. Steve held it up to Bee's mouth and Bee licked his own lubricants off.

"Well, since Bumblebee asked so nicely, should we grant his request?"

Mike said nothing except to click open his interface panel, his erect spike for all to see.

Steve smirked and also took out his spike. They both positioned Bee on top of them, so that Bee would be partially sitting on both of them.

Steve thrusted first, soon followed by Mike. Bee whimpered at the feeling of two pulsing spikes inside him again. He could never get over how immensely _stuffed_ he felt.

Both Steve and Mike managed to set up a rhythm that nearly had Bee stop venting, while Morris made his way over to the mewling Bee.

Stopped a few feet away marvelling at just how erotic Bee was at that moment.

"AH!T-too,MUCH!C-CAN'T,UMMPH!"

Morris felt his spike nearly bang against his interface covering. Uncovering his panel, he held his spike up. Pressing it to Bee's lips, the scout below him gave a surprised mewl as Morris groaned encouragingly.

"That's it Bee, take my entire spike into that talented mouth and glossa of yours, yes that's it..."

Bee moaned as he took the spike into his mouth, trembling from the over-stimulation. Morris' transfluid had a creamy sweet aftertaste and Bee enjoyed it immensely. Taking it deeper into his oral component, Bee gave muffled whimpers of pleasure. He wasn't sure how long he would last or how many overloads he could take.

Meanwhile Steve and Mike were in their own heavens. the feeling of Bee's soft yet tight valve was incredible, and the extra spike made experience even more enjoyable.

Bee's back was already starting to arch and he could see static across his vision, a sure sign of a powerful overload about to approach. Bee sucked harder on the spike, with Morris giving a groan of appreciation above him. If Bee was going to go down screaming, he was going to take three mechs with him as well.

All four mechs seemed to realize that the end was approaching and the thrusting started to get more erratic, with no bot restraining his noises of pleasure.

Morris finally overloaded with a groan, straight into Bee's oral captivity, and then slumped onto what little space remained on the berth.

Bee arched up and _screamed_, his voice cracking and he could barely move with the overload washing over his systems. His spike was spurting out ropes of transfluid, and steve reached around to stroke it, making his overload into a fairly short continuous one.

Both Steve and Mike groaned at the tightening valve, thrusting one last time, both mechs buried themselves as far as they could into Bee and overloaded.

If the overload had not made Bee completely coherent, then the feeling of hot transfluid feeling him up was certainly enough to make Bee nearly pass out.

Steve and mike both pulled out and watched in amusement as the transfluid flowed out from the trembling scout. How cute. It would appear that Bee was turned on by the feeling of transfluid dribbling out of him.

Bee panted as he tried to recover his bearings. He couldn't believe it...he lasted _four _overloads straight. That had to be some sort of personal record.

All four mechs recovered in the blissful afterglow, as Bee savoured his personal record. the silence was broken when Morris panted out:

"You know...I never got to experience that legendary valve of yours Bee."

Bee looked up to the three mechs already starting at him with full blown lust in their optics. Bee lay his head back and managed out.

"Wait until Greg wakes up. It wouldn't be fair if we started without him."

Bee let a smile creep onto his faceplates when he heard the disappointed groans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_*Everyone gaping at computer screen*_

_Author-Chan: HOLY. PRIMUS. ON. A. POGO. STCK. O_O_

_Normal: *Already out cold*_

_Angsty: T-that was certainly...um...BRB! *Runs to kitchen to cure dry throat*_

_Mystery: I heard Princess Lights snickering to herself that this would only get worse. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WORSE!_

_Magic: *Jaw wide open* I'll never look at Vehicons the same way agin. O_O_

_Author-Chan: RIIIIGHT...Um...review/comment!_

**NEXT TIME! It will be Shockwave's turn! How will the next courting go? Will Bee be able to rouse desires in a seemly emotionless mech? Next time, on chapter twelve!**

A side note from the Princess: WELL. I can't believe I'm actually posting this online. BUT NO REGRETS! I LOVE VEHICONS TO THE POINT WHERE IT IS UNHEALTHY! I'm still unsatisfied with the results though. I wish I could have a beta by now. UGH FAN FICTION AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL RULES. So thank you all for reading. And thank you for the lack of flames.(^_^)


	12. Experiment

_*Princess Lights dances happily*_

_Mystery: So...what's the special occasion your highness?_

_Princess Lights: I'M SCHEMING WITH MAH BFF!_

_Author-Chan: Scheming, EH?_

_Princess Lights: WE'RE DRAWING A (YAOI) DOUJINSHI TOGETHER!_

_Angsty: If it's anything like this fanfiction, then I'm really curious to read it._

_Normal: Could you two PLEASE tone the yaoiness down!? I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE PERVERTS IN MY LIFE, PLEASE!_

_Princess Lights: Yes, I'm here to thank all those LOVELY ANONS AND OTHERS for reviewing! *wipes away tear*_

_Author-Chan: You never thanked me princess! *pouts*_

_Princess Lights: Silence Author-Chan, the only thing you did was bitch, moan and throw requests into my face while I tried to write._

_Magic: Princess..is it yet my turn?_

_Princess Lights: Bear with me Magic, I have already decided your role in this story._

_Magic: *Hisses*_

**WARNING!MECHA YAOI SMUT! Not into that kind of stuff, kindly do NOT proceed further! There is false spike action, an kinky experiment gone wrong, and basically just yaoi smut in general. I do not own Transformers (THAT belongs to Hasbro) nor Hybrid Bee (That belongs to the fantastical JazztheTiger I believe), thank you very much.**

_Princess Lights: This chapter is dedicated to all readers and especially anonymous' (The latter because I cannot reply your beautiful comments) *Wipes tears*_

_Magic: So I yet again have to watch my lovely Bee being taken by another unworthy mech.*Sighs*_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bee stared up at the ceiling, his valve feeling completely numb. He had a dark look on his faceplates.

True, a few days ago he would have said that the Vehicons completely captured his spark; but then came the bite in the aft of reality.

All the Vehicons had taken him at least twice, even innocent little Greg. By the time they had all collapsed from exhaustion, Bee felt his optics drift close and had pretty much ignored the fact that his valve had gone completely numb.

The next thing he knew was that he was on a medical berth with Knockout waving and brandishing a electrical prod at four specific Vehicons with Breakdown physically restraining him.

As it turned out, his port had finally gave way under the constant attentions of mechs for the past week. Knockout had to do surgery on it, welding the tears closed, and declared that it would be perfectly fine afterwards.

However, Bee was condemned to a entire week of bed rest, with no moving whatsoever, except on his upper body. By day three, he was ready to break down crying.

Thankfully, Megatron had already arranged him with a video chat with his teammates, around...now.

Bee honestly missed his family, and he felt more then a twinge of homesickness for his team. Even though Cybertron and countless other bots were destroyed, his team had remained constant and unyielding.

The thought nearly made Bee forget that he had to rebuild the LM as soon as possible. He had to restore the universe to its natural order.

Except...he didn't want to.

Bee wasn't a moron. He knew that with everyone as obsessed with him as much as they did now, he had a really good chance to perhaps end the war once and for all.

Maybe all he had to do was..._convince_ Megatron that it was better to end the war and work together on restoring Cybertron.

Bee gave a small choke on his vents. He could not believe that the thought actually crossed his processor.

However the reasons was still sound. Bee carefully considered the pros and cons of his decision. Did he really want to give up his future like this?

Bee knew he would. He would undoubtedly give himself up for the greater good. And then there was the fact that Megatron was really-

Bee instantly cut off his thoughts. He wasn't even going to go there.

There was a knock on the door and Bee was ripped from his thoughts to see Megatron coming in. He gave Bee a smile and lifted him up, bridal style.

Bee suspected that it was because of his 'injuries' but he thought Megatron enjoyed this way too much.

Megatron carried Bee to a computer room, with a gigantic monitor. He was propped down on his aft onto a chair and Megatron turned on the monitor and readied the video chat.

Bee sat back and waited patiently. He was ready to wait any amount of time if it meant he could see his family and/or/ Raef again.

Megatron eventually finished setting the monitor up and stepped back away from the computer. as the screen was loading Megatron announced casually.

"Bee, do not tell Optimus I am here."

Bee looked at Megatron with an eyebrow raised. Megatron stepped back from the monitor range and appeared to be listening carefully.

Optimus' face appeared and the Prime's face went from somber to happy.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said with a smile,"You are alright!"

Bee felt himself visibly relax. If there was anyone who presented a reassuring presence, it would be Optimus.

Bee heard a small voice ring from below. "Optimus? Is Bee there?"

Bee felt his spark lift with elation. He couldn't wait to see Raef's sweet face.

Sure enough, Optimus reached down and picked raef up carefully, bringing the boy to the monitor's camera.

Bee cried out happily."Raef! I really missed you! How you been?"

Raef also sported a wide grin of his own. "Bumblebee! You have your voicebox back!"

Bee told Raef how the Decepticons fixed his voicebox. The boy seemed astounded, but also relieved.

"I'm so glad you're alright Bee," Raef said softly,"Optimus told me how you went to the Decepticons to discuss peace offers. me Jack, and Miko were so worried."

Bee stopped processing for a moment. Bee was about to say out loud that Optimus was wrong before he stopped himself. It was probably best if the kids thought he was here for that.

Bee gave a tight smile and a forced laugh. "Is that right Raef? I have to talk to Optimus now about how long the _negotiations_ will go."

Raef gave a wide smile and nod. As soon as Optimus lowered Raef to the floor, Bee heard the pattering of feet running away.

Optimus turned back to the screen. "How long until the Decepticon courting's are finished Bee?"

Bee thought for a moment. "I'm currently resting up Optimus. But I still have Shockwave, Insecticon, Predacon and Starscream left."

Optimus blinked. "A-an Insecticon?"

Bee saw Megatron hide a snigger at the sound of his enemy stuttering. Bee gave Megaton a warning glance.

"Well, I think Megatron wants to give everyone a fighting chance, Optimus. And the insecticons aren't completely feral beasts. They experience feelings and have a spark too you know."

Optimus nodded in a daze."Yes Bumblebee. they certainly do. Now please enlighten me, what's a Predacon?"

Bee was laughing like a maniac inwardly. He never saw this side of Optimus before. Dazed and freaked out in a way only Optimus could.

Bee saw that the security cameras had captured footages of the Predacon before, and he mailed them to Optimus. Bee felt as if he was enjoying the best moment of his life as Optimus stared at the photo with a completely blank expression.

Optimus cleared his intakes and looked back to Bee with what he tried to attempt an expression of neutralness.

Bee saw through it. Optimus looked as if he had witnessed something pornographic.

The rest of Bee and Optimus' conversation consisted of Optimus asking whether of not the Decepticons were treating Bee well or not. Bee responded that he was being extremely well treated (maybe even a bit pampered) and that the only injury he was suffering was a recovering valve. Bee also questioned optimus whether of not the autobot and Decepticons were still feuding.

Optimus shook his head and told that with Bee being courted, everybot was putting their full effort in making sure that they were the one Bee would choose. The war that literally destroyed their home planet was postponed for Bumblebee.

Optimus then seemed reassured about the explanation that Bee gave and proceeded to tell the scout amusing updates about the rest of the team. It seemed that as soon as the rest of the team heard about Bee going to the Decepticons to be courted, it was all Optimus could do to retrain the team.

The only consolation that Optimus could offer the team was that Bee would eventually return home.

Bee gave a smile and said."You could tell them to come in and talk to me if that makes them feel any better."

Optimus barely commed the team before Bee heard a distant rumble of mechs stampeding toward the monitor room. All four mechs burst into the room. Along with someone new...yet familiar...

The new mech looked at Bee at first with cold optics before he had a familiar glaze come over his eyes. Optimus cleared his vents yet again to break the intense gaze the new mech bore into Bee.

"Ah yes, Bee, let me introduce you to the mech that had most recently arrived. Ultra Magnus, my second in command."

Bee automatically felt his back straighten and the urge to salute was unbearable. He definitely remembered this mech. Ultra Magnus, the commander of the Wreckers, and the mech that made most decepticons cry for their creators.

Ultra Magnus spoke for the first time."It's very nice to meet you again Bee. You have been a constant subject of late."

Bee could have sworn that he also heard Magnus say something underneath his breath like 'I can now see why' but he wasn't sure.

He was bombarded with question after question, basically all concerning at how he was being treated, along with how long he was remaining. (Bee did his best to ignore Ratchet when the doctor mumbled something about the nurse costume not getting any younger)

Eventually, the team was sent on their way, and it was him and Optimus again. Bee felt as if he really needed to discuss his latest idea with Optimus, and he couldn't really do that with Megatron around.

While Optimus was dealing with Smokescreen begging for a few moments to look at 'Bee's sexy just got shagged' face, Bee motioned for Megatron to leave.

The said tyrant seemed extremely reluctant to leave, but Bee gave him a large optic'ed look that sent Megatron on his way. Lest he pounced on the scout of course.

Bee sighed and developed a sombre look on his faceplates. The biggest flaw in his decision to discuss his plan with Optimus was whether or not the Autobot leader would let his own personal feelings get in the way.

Optimus had finished with literally kicking Smokescreen out of the room, and turned back to the monitor. He instantly noticed the serious yet sad face on the monitor.

"Bee?" Optimus asked gently,"What's the matter?"

Bee looked back into his leaders optics and let out a small vent of air. "optimus...It's just that..I mean...With all the Decepticons in love with me an' stuff, should I give myself up to one of them to ensure that the war will end once and for all?"

Optimus' optics widened and he looked at Bee. "Bumblebee," oPtimus said gently,"The choice for you to accept a bond mate is yours and yours alone. There may have been valiant bots in the field who sacrificed themselves for the tide of war, but the decision to take a bond mate is something entirely different."

Bee felt himself relax. Optimus wasn't going to force himself to take a Decepticon bond mate, but a part of Bee probably wouldn't have minded. but Bee felt a part of himself remain extremely troubled. What if he managed to fall in love with multiple different mechs?

Bee mumbled out his question."Um, Optimus what if I find myself wanting more then one bond mate?"

Optimus blinked and his optics widened, accompanied with his face slightly redding.

Optimus commed Ratchet and 'answered' Bee's question. "Well, Bee, I...um you see...perhaps Ratchet will answer your question better then I!"

On cue, Ratchet strove through the entrance way and faced Optimus. "You called, Optimus?"

Optimus pressed his fist to his face to hide his slightly red face. Bee couldn't resist a small chuckle. It was sometimes hard to see just how much of Orion Pax remained in Optimus Prime.

Optimus relied Bee's question to Ratchet and the medic smirked. "Well, Bumblebee- no, Optimus, you can stay in this room."

Bee giggled aloud at the sight of Optimus trying to sneak away.

Ratchet turned back to the screen and gave a smile."To answer your question Bee, it is actually possible to have more then a few bond mates."

Bee chocked his head."But they always taught us in the academy that it was only possible to have one!"

Ratchet chuckled and replied casually."No it's quite alright to have multiple bond mates. Let me explain this to you."

Bee listened raptly as Ratchet continued. "They teach you to have one, because some traditionalists are convinced that only a single bond mate is proper. They view having multiple bond mates as obscene and unnatural, but Primus designed us so that it would be possible to have as many bond mates as we desired. There are no limits to love after all."

Bee nodded. "How did a bot have multiple bond mates back on Cybertron?'

Ratchet smirked. This was going to be interesting to witness on both mechs faceplates.

"Well Bee, let's start with femmes. A femme could have multiple mechs as her bond mates where she would dominate them and position her as their mistress. She could tell them to interface in front of her and pleasure her too. In fact, the majority of the brothels had femmes such as these to run them. Since they know how to..._handle_ mechs as you say."

The reaction on both mechs faces were instantaneous. Optimus buried his faceplates into his servos as if asking Ratchet "_WHY?_" Bee had an enormous blush across his faceplates. Ratchet smirked. He was far from done.

"When multiple mechs bonded, interfacing was fairly straight forward. I suppose you younglings would use the term, the more the merrier! I heard of lords and and royals taking up bond mates of mechs up to seven! For reproducing heirs and social standing of course."

Ratchet turned his faceplates to Optimus and gave his old friend a smirk. He was going to have fun spilling the next bit of information to Bee. Optimus realized the evil glint in Ratchet's optics and reached out a servo to stop the doctor, but he was too late.

"In fact," Ratchet laughed," the Primes of old would take and dominate their defeated enemies as bond mates!"

Bee looked with a face of horror at Optimus, before a new lustful thought overtook his processor. The idea of Optimus dominating a mech like Megatron was _hot_.

"I see," Bumblebee said evenly, trying to hide this husky voice,"So there's nothing wrong with me taking as many bond mates as I want?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No Bumblebee, in fact I would recommend it. Spark bonding is very good for the spark, and increases both your health and stamina. But you might want to take it easy. With as many mechs as now obsessed with you, I doubt your bond mates would like to have a gladiatorial match just to have a turn cuddling with you in the berth."

Bee giggled at the image, and felt the last of the heavy weight leave his spark. It was alright, he no longer needed to worry about falling in love with too many mechs. But the prospect of bonding with multiple mechs didn't matter if he was going to rebuild the LM anyway.

Rebuilding the LM...Bee felt himself actually hesitate on his decision.

Bee thanked Ratchet for his knowledge and the video chat ended with Optimus muttering out a farewell and Ratchet grinning just as evil as Unicron himself.

Bee leaned back into the chair and thought about his decision. He would not deny that the Decepticons had indeed captured his spark, but their was a pain in Bumblebee's very spark. Even if they seemly loved him, it was the effect of the LM, not from the mechs directly themselves.

Bee decided that he would question each bot what they loved about him, before he would even consider taking them as his bond mates. Or better yet...

Bee sat straight back up as a clear plan finally embedded itself into his processor, That was it! He would first question each bot what exactly they loved about him before deciding whether or not they would make a bond mate. And when he repaired the LM and restored everyone to their original states of mind, He would have to wait and see if they still loved him.

As Bee finished thinking up the rest of his plan, he smiled and leaned casually back into his chair. Decision making was going to be a snap. He no longer had any hesitation to hook up with mechs now.

Megatron entered through the door and stopped short at the sight of the devious grin on Bumblebee's faceplates. Megaton casually approached Bee and the scout snapped out his stupor. "Oh, hullo Megatron!"

Megatron let out a grin at the perfectly naive tone the scout was saying aloud. Everything about this scout made his lower regions pulse.

Picking up Bee bridal style, he noticed Bee was deep in thought and had a mask of insecurity on his face. As Megatron started walking toward the berth where Bee was staying to make sure his valve would properly recover, Bee asked a question in a quiet voice.

"Megatron...why do you love me?"

The warlord nearly screeched to a stop at the stupid question. What _wasn't_ there to love about Bee? Megatron looked into Bee's optics and saw that Bee wanted a serious answer.

"I loved you from the moment I saw you Bee." Megatron said solemnly. "As I said before, that was the reason you escaped Tyger Pax with your spark intact."

Bee seemed satisfied with his answer, but Megatron wasn't finished with his explanation yet. He grabbed Bee's servos and pressed a kiss onto them.

"I love you for your childlike personality. I love that you are the spark of light in this dark underserving war. I love your cunning ability as a scout. I love your small frame. I love..."

Megatron continued on, with Bee blushing in Megatron's arms. bee had no doubt that Megatron had valid reasons and Megatron had a honest look in his optic that Bee had never seen before.

Bee stopped himself for the rush of emotions he felt for the older mech. Megatron may have looked sincere now, but he wasn't called the Lord of Lies for nothing.

Megatron sat Bee down on the berth and kissed the scout's helm. Bee blushed harder then ever, and turned his faceplates away. Megatron chuckled and stood up to hand Bee a datapad to keep the scout entertained.

Exiting the room, Megatron gave Bee a look of such wild lust and abandon, that Bee felt a shiver go down his back, despite having his back turned to the warlord.

Megatron swore that one way or another, the scout would end up as his. He had never felt this feeling for anybot in his entire life. Even if he were ever to lose interest, Megatron would still claim this scout for his own. To even capture the affection of a mech like him for a single instant was an accomplish beyond everything...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bee walked to the science bay with anticipation swirling in his tanks. This wasn't even supposed to faze him anymore, but Bee couldn't always stop the mix of anticipation and fear as he went to another mechs arms.

And to top it all off, he was now going to frag _Shockwave_ of all mechs. Well, maybe not frag, that Decepticon was completely emotionless. But pit, if _Soundwave_ could find his inner libido, then so could the Decepticon scientist.

Bee had already arrived at the door of the science bay and politely knocked. a voice inside called _enter_.

Bee took a deep vent and entered the room.

Bee took a look at the room. it was completely empty, no trace of Shockwave anywhere. Suddenly, he felt digits prod his sensitive stassis neck cable, usually reserved for medics to put the damaged bot into stassis.

The last thing he saw before passing out was a single haunting optic staring at him with total lust. Bee gave in into oblivion and fell into blissful stassis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bee woke up and paused. He had awoken in a position that was all too familiar.

He was on a berth with his aft sticking up into the air, both arms and legs securely strapped down. The garnish on top of the energon was that he had a ball gag in his mouth, effectively cutting off all hopes of talking.

Bee reminded himself to remain calm. Maybe Shockwave had some kind of weird fetish? That or he was into some _otherworldly_ role play.

The door at the back of the room whooshed open and Bee looked over as best as he could. Spoken by Unicron himself. Shockwave was just entering the room, carrying a tray with his single hand. Bee could not quite see what the scientist was carrying, nor did he want to know.

Shockwave set the tray on a table and stood over Bee. The scout swore that he had never in his life felt so helpless. He was in the most vulnerable of positions and Shockwave was the only one who could set him free or...

Shockwave reached out a servo and caressed it across Bee's back. Bee trembled in his bonds, but did not bother to pull himself free. The restraints that Shockwave used were not the ones normally reserved for Autobot interrogation. They were ropes of metal stringed together and made from the same metal they used to build space craft. Bee was not moving any time soon.

"You were very foolish to flee from me on Cybertron." Shockwave stated simply, still running his servos all over Bee's frame, tracing some seams and giving the exposed wires the occasional flick. bee trembled again, this time for an entirely different reason.

"However, it was only logical that you would eventually end up in my servos." Now Shockwave was tracing his helm and and audio receptors. Bee was nearly purring at the feeling, and he resisted the urge to roll his optics back.

An entire week without interfacing, physical contact, or training had put a lot of pent up energy in him. Bee trued to curb back his arousal._ Please frame_, he silently begged, _let me start lubricating __**after **__he takes off my codpiece_.

"I must say Bumblebee," Shockwave said in that emotionless monotone of his. "You have been a subject of interest to me since I laid optics on you back on Cybertron. And also to countless others..."

Bee felt the probing digits on his chassis, his spark pulsing with the desire to feel fingers skimming across it.

"How is it you have captured the attention of every mech you have come across? Is there something about you in the passion of interface?"

The digits were now on his stomach area. Bee was silently begging for them to go lower so he could release his pelvic armour. Honestly, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He already felt lubricant pool behind his valve cover.

"I have seen the videos Bee. I know what pleasures you the most, and I know what will have you on your knees, begging me to take you. But it isn't enough."

Bee wouldn't have given two whoops in the Pit for what Shockwave was saying. All he knew what that those heavenly fingers had traveled from his stomach area to his doorwings. Bee was mewling in frustration behind the gag. He was _so close_ to releasing his codpiece and his pelvic armour...

As Shockwave observed Bee's reactions he continued speaking. "The experiment will now commence. By the time I finish with you Bumblebee, you will be something truly..._beautiful._ You needn't worry. It will be a pleasurable experience."

Shockwave finally rubbed the knuckles of his digits against Bee's heated panel. "Open."

Bee's panel snapped open embarrassingly loud but all shame was forgotten as soon as Shockwave traced the rim of Bee's valve with his finger.

shockwave paused for a moment as he dipped his digits into some 'special' lubrication he created especially for this experiment. Shockwave pressed his lubrication soaked digits against Bee's valve, not fully pressing them inside.

Bee whimpered as he grinded up the digits trying his best to communicate his need through the gag. Shockwave rubbed his digits in the outer pleasure nodes of Bee's valve before pressing his digits in fully.

Bee arched his back and let out muffled sounds of pleasure, Shockwave taking it all in. "M-mph! NNN-MPH!"

Bee reveled the feeling his valve finally being stretched and his pleasure nodes being molested. He felt as if he had gotten a bit more sensitive then last time, his valve being untouched for some time.

Shockwave added yet another digit with the three in Bee's valve and the continued spreading them, preparing Bee for the experiment. The scout beneath him was starting to have trouble staying on his knees, his thighs trembling from the feeling of the fingers continuously touching and stretching him.

Shockwave did not break his hard gaze at the scouts faceplates, only glancing down at Bee's spike when it gave an odd quiver and spurted out some pre-transfluid. He sensed that Bee was nearly ready for phase two of the experiment.

Bee was letting out more and more mewls and moans, his thighs nearly giving out. Shockwave seemed determined to drive Bee to an overload using only his digits. Until Bee started to crave something hot, thick and hard in valve.

Shockwave noticed how Bee was starting to thrust his spike forward into the air, a sign that he was nearing overload. Shockwave promptly pulled his fingers out, and walked over to the table, pulling items out of the tray he brought in.

Bee's gaze followed Shockwave and when he pulled the mystery item up from the tray, Bee's optics widened comically. It was an honest-to-goodness false spike. Bee wasn't surprised by the object, more of the person that was holding it. To think that _Shockwave_was the kind of mech to be into this kind of thing...

But there was more to come. If Bee lifted his head a bit he realized something even more disturbing. On the tray were actually a variety of false spikes, all of them different sizes, ranging from smallest to biggest, the latter as big as Megatron. Bee realized there was a space between one of them and that Shockwave was walking purposely toward him.

Shockwave had already dabbed the spike in lubricants and it was glinting in the light as it was positioned to enter his valve. Bee gave a tiny whimper as he prepared himself. He had a feeling there wasn't going to be any time to adjust from the sadistic light in Shockwave's single optic.

Shockwave promptly shoved the false spike into Bee's valve, as Bee arched forward, letting out a silent scream of both pain and pleasure. Shockwave gave Bee a few nanoclicks to adjust before he started moving the false spike in and out of Bee's valve quickly and deeply.

Bee's faceplate was blushing heavily and he felt his valve grasp and caress the spike. The worse (best) part was that it had grooves along the sides and bumps at the end of it. Bee felt as if he would overload every time it pressed against the wires at the end of his valve.

This continued for some time until Shockwave whispered like the very Incarnate of evil itself. "_Overload for me, Bee._"

Bee arched his back and felt his systems shut down and restart itself in a single instant, so intense was his overload. He couldn't even scream for the first few moments until another wave of pleasure washed over him.

Shockwave looked down at the scout yet again, the faceplates completely taken over by pleasure, spike bursting out transfluid, and entire frame trembling. This was good. It would seem that his modifications on the scout worked.

Unbeknown to Bee, Shockwave had modified Bee's frame to be more responding to another's touch and that he could only overload when the partner pleasuring him told him he could. And also to...

Shockwave walked over to the machine he had prepared to experiment with Bee from the beginning ever since he laid eyes on the scout. It looked pretty normal, but the effects it had on mechs was anything but normal. Shockwave set the machine for '3 days' and turned back to Bee.

The scout had finished overloading and was on the berth shuddering from the afterglow, entire frame alight with the condensation he excluded from the overload. Shockwave felt his interface panel grow a bit more hotter and his engine give a approving purr. There would be time enough for that as soon as Bee was through with the machine.

Walking over to Bee, the scout was so tuckered out he barely noticed that Shockwave had untied him and was carrying him into the humming machine. Shockwave laid him on the berth inside the machine and looked at Bee's recharging faceplates once more. He could already imagine what the scout was going to look like after this 'experiment'...

Shockwave caressed Bee's faceplates once more and walked out to shut the door to the machine. He pushed the start button and the machine warmed up as it started its work. Shockwave stood back up and walked out of the science bay to the energon recreation room. He had an entire earth hour to wait anyway. And if there was anything he learned from his time spent on Cybertron it was patience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bee woke up as he gave luxurious stretch. Good primus, he hadn't recharged this well since last week. Bee opened his optics and found himself in an dark confined space.

Weird...

Bee sat up and felt something out of place on his frame. That was even stranger. He decided to get out of this pod before jumping to conclusions. Standing up, he felt even more out of place. Walking unsteadily to the door, he opened it and found himself alone.

That's even stranger...

Bee walked to the center of the room and found himself looking at a full framed picture. The mech in the picture was a combination of a earth bee and mech he supposed.

He backed away from it and froze. The picture_ moved. It moved_!

It was then with growing horror, Bee realized what he was looking at. He was looking at his very reflection!

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Bee looked down at his frame, very nearly hyperventilating. His frame was more femme like in shape and he was missing some stomach armour. His legs looked as if they belonged to a cat species and his chassis and shoulders was covered in silky fluffy fur. His arms and servos were more slender, but he had some sharp looking claws.

Looking at the mirror, his optics had even changed. He had huge blue optics with the white serving as pupils, and they covered 1/3 of his his helm he had two antennas that looked suspiciously looked like slender bunny ears. Turning around, is doorwings had been replaced by delicate wings and on his aft...

The was a abdomen, similar to an earth insect, with a sharp curved stinger at the end of it. Bee looked at the mirror and at his frame again, not quite believing that everything was real yet.

Finally Bee covered his faceplates with his servos and took a deep vent. He was _not_ going to go crazy. This must have been the_experiment_ that Shockwave was referring to.

The only thing that comforted Bee was how hard he was going to kick the scientists _fragging titanium aft _when he returned.

Right on cue. The door whooshed open. Shockwave stepped into the room and exclaimed,"Bumblebee!"

Bee remained still for a few moments. Then he slowly turned around, his entire frame trembling with anger. Shockwave got a first hand look at Bee's entire faceplates contorted in angry and fanged denta bared in anger.

"_Shockwave_..." Bee hissed out in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took exactly 2 earth hours to calm Bee down. Once Bee had stopped trying to tear out Shockwave's single optic, the scout had proceeded to continuously cry.

Shockwave was never exactly the best at comforting others, but he had explained his prime reason for changing Bee the way he was now. The first was that in the long run of the courting, Bee wasn't physically suited for interfacing with the Insecticons. Looking the way he did now along with the modifications Shockwave did on his body, Bee could now interface with the Insecticons with no repercussions.

And there was also the added fact of the Predacon. Shockwave explained that Bee might have a better chance of fleeing from the 'interface crazed beast' looking the way he did now.

The very last reason Shockwave gave was that he thought Bee would look even more gorgeous then he did as a normal mech. (Shockwave had given a small ex-vent as he mumbled about his 'expectations exceeded' about Bee at this point) And besides, the effects would wear off after three days.

Bee had eventually forgiven the scientist, it wasn't in his nature to hold grudges. But the biggest question was why was he know allowing Shockwave to stroke his frame right now?

Shockwave seemed enamoured with his new frame, and Bee felt a bit uncomfortable with the intense look in Shockwave's optics and he squirmed a bit.

Shockwave rubbed Bee's interface panel and Bee retracted it, moaning a bit. Looking down at his spike, Bee felt relieved that it was still normal. Shockwave gripped it in his single servo and started stroking it, paying special attention to tip, which seemed to have gotten ultra sensitive. Shockwave continued to fondle Bee's member as the scout underneath him mewled in ecstasy.

Shockwave stopped, and propped Bee up so he was on his back. Retracting Bee's interface panel, Shockwave buried himself in Bee's tight heat, letting out a groan at the feeling of Bee's valve tightening on his member.

Bee arched underneath Shockwave and continued to moan and gasp out his pleasure. As soon as Shockwave had developed a proper pace, he started to languidly stroke Bee's member and revel in the scout's loud noises of pleasure.

Shockwave continued to pound into Bee, with the scout throwing back his head in wild abandon, mewling and wailing in pleasure. Bee started to claw at Shockwave's back and nip the scientists neck as he tried to muffle his sounds. after a while of this, the scout thought a bit hysterically if it was always this hard to reach overload.

it wasn't enough. Bee was just simply not overloading. finally Bee resorted to pleading.

"Pl-PLEASE! S-SHOCK-WAVE! Let me-LET ME-JUST!"

Shockwave did not give a straight reply. He simply leaned down to Bee's audio receptors. "Do you want to overload Bee?"

Bee threw his head back and wailed out,"YES! Y-YES I DO! I DO WANT TO!"

Shockwave then purred out,"Then overload, my little Bumblebee."

Bee threw his head back and cried out in overload, the clenching of his valve causing Shockwave to groan out his release. The two lay there each riding out their own overloads, Bee's optics already riding to the back of his helm.

By the time it ended, Bee leaned back into the berth, venting heavily, and quite amazed he hadn't passed out from _that_ particular overload.

Bee felt his processor do a double take as Shockwave pressed his hardened member against his valve.

"W-what?" Bee stuttered out.

Shockwave answered cooly. "it would be only logical for me to test your new frames stamina."

_Stamina my aft_, was the last coherent thought Bee had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Princess lights: I think my backs broken from sitting at the computer for too long. *Groans*_

_Mystery: It was quite interesting for Ratchet to provide information on bond mates. now what about sparklings..?_

_Author-Chan: I like the ending. It really went out with a__** 'bang'**__. *Chuckles at own joke*_

_Magic: I don't even...What..._

_Normal: WHY DO I EVEN COME BACK HERE?!_

_Angsty: Hybrid Bee eh? INTERESTING..._

**NEXT TIME! Bee will meet the Insecticons! How will THAT go? What about Predacon? How would the seemingly like 'beast' take his courting with Bee? Find out, in the next chapter!**

A Side note from Princess Lights: I feel as if every chapter I write goes down in yaoi/slash quality. What do you reviewers think? URGH, tired today...


	13. Entophobia

_Magic: When is my role coming in?!_

_Mystery: Calm yourself darling, your time will come (probably)_

_Author-Chan: Meanwhile, I guess you'll have to contend with Insecticons fragging the living pit outta our little hybrid Bee!_

_Angsty: Oh brother, Author-Chan... If Princess Lights fulfilled your request-_

_Normal: SAY MAGIC, WHAT SAY YOU AND ME GET SOME BURRITO'S HUH? TACOS?_

_Magic: *Forlorn* I suppose..._

_Author-Chan: Look to the bottom of this chapter when you're done! There's a SURPRISE CONTEST!_

_Mystery: And we guarantee you that's it's not good. For Normal at least._

**_Warning! Multiple Insecticons x Bee smut! Robot, sticky, yaoi, pretty much everything yaoi haters and underagers should not read! Transformers does not belong to me._**

_Author-Chan: MULTIPLE?! __**Saaaaaaayyyyy**__..._

_Angsty: Do not even say your despicable thoughts aloud._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bee lay on the medical berth with Knockout scanning him and Breakdown occasionally flicking Bee's antenna when the Wrecker though Megatron wasn't looking.

Apparently Megatron wanted Shockwave to only upgrade Bee to the point where he could take it from a herd of horny Insecticons, but the tyrant never expected Bee to be completely changed in appearance.

Bee still thought it was funny to see Megatron's expression when he walked in on Shockwave fragging the living pit out of a screaming techno-organic.

But the aftermath wasn't so nice. Megatron had nearly shot Shockwave through the spark when he found out that the 'techno-organic' was actually Bee. It took him and six other Vehicons to make sure that Megatron didn't completely kill Shockwave.

And so here he was, once again on a medical berth with a smirking doctor scanning him, a Wrecker trying to grope a feel, and Megatron looking like he wanted to tear a certain scientist a new one.

Knockout leaned back and gave everyone a reassuring smile. "He's fine." Knockout said aloud. "Basically an appearance change. Nothing to worry about. Besides, Shockwave said that the effects were temporary, right?"

Bee nodded and looked down at his chassis. He could not take his eyes off the fuzzy yet silky fur on his chassis. it always felt weird to run his servo through it. But Bee still prided himself on his current appearance. What bot could say that they suddenly turned techno-organic?

Besides, Bee was simply grateful he didn't end up as a steaming pile of scrap metal from Shockwave's experiment. He simply felt like one of those...neko's? Yeah, those half human and animal people that Miko seemed obsessed about drawing and pasting inside Bulkhead.

Bee crashed down to earth when Knockout snapped his digits in front of Bee's faceplates. Bee turned to Knockout and the medic smirked. "I _said_, do you feel alright for the courting of the Insecticons to start?"

Bee thought about it for a moment. Was he so eager to start interfacing with Insecticons?

Bee felt a traitorous throb in his lower regions and he glanced down at his pelvic region with disbelief. Turned out that his change did not only involve physical appearance changes. He felt as if interfacing was the only thing he could ever think about.

Bee nodded and Knockout gave a an exaggerated shudder. "Honestly, I don't know if I could even stand a _few seconds_ in their presence then actually be courted by one of those worthless savages."

Megatron gave a loud cough and instantly Knockout changed his tune. "However, we want to give everyone a fighting chance now, don't we? Let's go!"

Knockout tugged Bee off the berth and the pair walked to the where the Insecticons resided in comfortable silence. Bee let his mind drift for a few moments wondering out questions.

They wouldn't all be courting him now would they? There were _way_ too many of them! Would they just take a few select ones to court him? And Magic 8 Ball said that however many Vehicons fragged him wouldn't matter! But that didn't apply to the Insecticons! What if Bee had to kiss every single one of them?

Bee let out an involuntary whimper. He sincerely hoped that fear of Megatron would keep the bugs at bay.

They had by now arrived at a enormous scratched up door. Bee felt a foreboding feeling, as if the calm before the storm. He readied himself. If he had to run, he was completely prepared.

Knockout pressed the dial to open the door and bee gave a jump when the door swooshed open. What he found was completely unexpected.

There were only a total of five insecticons in the room. they were all in a circle, quietly talking. When they all caught sight of Bee they froze, and their visors froze in lust.

Bee suspected that it was because of his newly acquired form that they were acting like this. As the first Insecticon took a step, Hardshell, was it, let out a loud, harsh screech.

Bee relaxed ever so slightly. the first time he came down here, the entire Insecticon were very well-behaved. And now that there was five, it shouldn't be anything Bee couldn't handle.

Knockout had walked right up to Hardshell while Bee stood shyly in the corner of the door. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk to Hardshell right now though. He was still insecure about his new look. Besides, they looked so huge compared to Knockout. And he and Knockout were so alike in statue...

Though, he couldn't help but let a little smile creep onto his faceplates as he heard knockout blatantly tell Hardshell about Lord Megatron 'ripping off their antennas and stuffing them up his filthy Insecticon aft if they hurt Bumblebee.'

Knockout eventually walked over to Bee and took him by the arm to lead him Hardshell. Knockout reassured Bee that Hardshell would refrain from 'funny business' and if Bee needed help all he had to do was scream.

Knockout walked out and left Bee biting his lower lip component while five full grown Insecticons stared at him hungrily. Hardshell screeched out a order and the other four Insecticons walked out reluctantly. As soon as the door closed, Hardshell started circling Bee while letting out low chittering sounds.

Bee shivered and drew himself closer. Hardshell's look of primal lust sent Bee into confusion. He wasn't sure if he liked it not.

"They call you Bumblebee, don't they?"

Bee nodded, while his optics tried to follow the circling Hardshell. The Insecticon was looking at Bee up and down, drinking in the sight of the shivering scout.

"You did not look like this the last time we met. Explain yourself."

Bee went on to explain how Shockwave had experimented on his frame in order to prepare him for his courting with the insecticon and possibly the Predacon. Hardshell listened carefully and seemed a bit upset at the prospect of Shockwave experimenting on Bee.

When Bee finished explaining, he asked why Hardshell wanted to know.

Hardshell gave a feral grin and said,"I just wanted to know who to thank for making you even more pleasing to the optics."

Bee blushed hard and looked off to the side. The scout mumbled something underneath his vents while Hardshell reached out a claw. Bee gasped and gave a embarrassed sputter as the claw flicked his antenna.

Hardshell simply took Bee's servo and walked him out of the deserted Insecticon hive silently. Bee wondered where they were going as Hardshell pulled him gently along. Bee felt slightly uncomfortable with the hostile and envious glares the other Vehicons gave Hardshell, and hoped they would arrive at their destination sooner.

When Hardshell arrived at a scratched up door, Bee felt relieved that there might not be anymore prying eyes. Even though he had somewhat adjusted to his new form, he still felt a bit insecure.

When Hardshell oped the door, Bee felt yet another smile creep onto his faceplates. The other five Insecticons that had been dismissed from the first room were standing in the dark. There was a gigantic table with two cubes of energon on them and Bee almost laughed aloud at this "dinner date".

Hardshell and Bee booth took a seat, and hardshell growled underneath his breath at the four insecticons in the room. They all left the room once again and looked a bit depressed. Bee felt a bit uncomfortable at the dismissals, but the intense glance Hardshell looked at him with made everything disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few hours were something of a blur to Bee. He remembered feeling awkward and silent at first, but somehow Hardshell managed to coax conversation out of Bee.

They continued refuelling and chatting, mostly Bee when he got into it. Hardshell had spent the majority of his life on earth, then into a stassis pod waiting for their leader (Or queen) to come back to lead them.

Bee was completely fascinated by Hardshell's stories. He never knew that the Insecticons were ancient enough to be even feuding with the Predacons. And there were constant domination fights. Bee was amused by the similarities between earth bugs and Insecticons.

Hardshell seemed to have a bad habit of bragging about his accomplishments and he told Bee hilarious encounters between the Vehicons and Insecticons and how loud Knockout shrieked when a Vehicon smashed into the doctor.

Bee honestly could not remember the last time he had a decent conversation, and he found it really ironic that he found his moment of peace with an _Insecticon_ of all mechs. When they both finished their cube, Hardshell pulled out some high-grade treats and they continued eating and talking. They took the high-grade cubes and

Bee found himself telling Hardshell about his time spent on Cybertron and how exactly he had come to arrive in this form. and it was around this time that Bee asked the question that he dreaded most.

"You don't... Think I look weird?" Bee asked looking into Hardshell's optics. The Insecticon's normally harsh voice turned into something a bit more gentle.

"It does not matter to me what you look like Little Bee. But I do appreciate Shockwave's efforts to make you more _sturdy_ toward our courting ways."

bee swallowed a tiny burst of static in his vents and asked out hesitantly. "W-what courting ways?"

Hardshell felt his faceplates give way to a feral smile an deep within him came forth a queer buzzing noise. He reached out a claw and started stroking the base of Bee's wings. bee arched in his grip and let out a few whimpers. This body was even more sensitive then the last one.

"Well," Hardshell growled out," When an submissive Insecticon is in need, he usually makes sure that he looks his best, his plates scrubbed shiny clean."

Bee felt his antennas twitch a bit, when Hardshell's servo moved to the tip and sides of his wings, which were happily twitching due to the very pleasurable treatments it was receiving. Bee wasn't sure how an innocent little innocent on courting habits could land him in this state, but he sure as pit wasn't complaining.

"And when he has captured the attention of some Insecticons, he will walk in the sunlight so his wings will hopefully display show no scars, and they will shine blue. And if his wing shine black in the sunlight..."

Hardshell gently nipped the tip of Bee's wing and chirped when the scout underneath him let out a small squeak of surprise. "Black is a very rare colour for a Insecticon to have. This describes you perfectly. A precious, beautiful, rare mech for only the deserving mechs."

Bee let out a small purr as Hardshell continued to molest his frame. "D-don't stop t-t-talking now, t-tell me more a-about Insec-Insecticon courting."

Hardshell let out a thoughtful buzz and reluctantly removed his servos from the more "questionable" parts of Bee's frame. "Very well."

"When the submissive Insecticon has caught the attention of his suitors, he leads them on a chase. It may sound easy, but with multiple suitors, you must focus on the prize and the other...competition."

Bee felt a content smile creep onto his faceplates when Hardshell started to stroke his antenna up and down much like-

"And when the suitor manages to catch the submissive Insecticon...I believe the term is 'winner takes all'."

Bee turned his helm to Hardshell, his faceplates flushed red from heated metal. "I do believe you have won the right to take it all Hardshell," Bee panted out. The Insecticon's visor flashed dark with lust and he pounced on Bee.

Bee no longer resisted, his instincts were urging him to just lay back and see if Hardshell earned the right as the Insecticon's strongest for a reason.

Hardshell traced his glossa down Bee's front, the scout underneath him arching and mewling out. Hardshell purposely made sure that he missed the extremely sensitive parts and instead aimed for the spots that would ensure that Bee would eventually build up a slow overload.

Bee arched his body, physically begging to have his needs met and satisfied. Hardshell ignored Bee's request, instead inserting and twisting his claws into whatever available seam he could reach. there was a matter of size difference between them, but Hardshell wouldn't have given a slag either way. He would have to trust Bee's word that one-eyed scientist made sure he made all the proper adjustments to Bee's frame.

Bee nearly howled when he felt a claw touch and stroke his sensitive inner circuitry. He was completely pinned underneath Hardshell's large frame, with the Insecticon above him licking at his twitching antennas and continuing to make him feel as if he was about to burst in overload.

When Hardshell tapped his interface equipment, Bee snapped it open all too eagerly. Hardshell gave a feral screech of desire as he saw Bee's erect spike, begging to be violated. Hardshell took the spike into his servo and gave it languid pumps. Bee finally let out his moans, his spike quivering with excess charge and body shaking from his unsatisfied needs.

Bee whimpered from the feeling of having his spike caressed and teased. Hardshell had started gently squeezing the base and Bee was letting out mewls. tHe insecticon had decided to give Bee what he wanted as soon as the scout in his arms had started begging.

After a while of this, Bee finally broke.

"HARDSHELL! P-PLEASE, I WANT! MMPH! AHHhhhhh..."

Hardshell gave another smile as he continued to fondle poor Bumblebee's spike. He had fantasied this moment too long to just have Bee beg. He had to have Bee beg for his spike too.

"What is it Bee? Tell me exactly what you want."

It took another while to get Bee to finally scream his answer, but the poor scout was already much too incoherent with pleasure to properly form a sentence.

"HAR-SHELL! W-WANT, YOU-YOUR SPIKE! _PLEASE_! NNGH!"

There was no way Hardshell could deny a sweet plea like that. He looked down at Bee's leaking equipment and saw the convulsing port begging to be filled. Hardshell took clawed digits and started to properly stretch Bee. The scout underneath him already too far gone to even talk, could only let out moans, mewls, and little whines.

Hardshell found it strange that Bee had not yet overloaded, but he was not complaining. Taking out his own hardened spike, Hardshell positioned it at Bee's weeping valve.

"Are you ready?" Hardshell asked in a dangerous voice. Bee only managed a submissive sound of agreement.

Hardshell inserted himself within Bee and groaned. It was tighter then he imagined. Meanwhile Bee had temporarily stopped breathing from the unbelievable pleasure of having his valve pulled apart so deliciously.

Hardshell barely given Bee any moment to adjust, instead he started thrusting hard and pressing the tip of his spike against the back of Bee's valve. Bee himself was in a whole other world of pleasure, feeling as if molten lava was in his groin area.

Hardshell continued frantically thrusting, eventually growling out: "It's questionable why you don't just overload already. Do you need my permission?" After his words, he promptly overloaded with a loud shriek into Bee's sopping valve.

Bee's systems and the adjustment decided that statement was an open invitation to finally allow him to reach the end of his pleasurable torture. Bee arched his back one last time as he wailed out his relief, pleasure and desperation as his spike finally spurted out transfluid and his systems experienced an overload so intense that it temporarily shut down. However the adjustments that shockwave did to his body allowed him a quick recovery and he was panting against Hardshell's frame soon enough.

hardshell was confused on what had just so recently occurred and bee filled him in. Apparently he could not overload until the dominate partner allowed him to. Hardshell took the news well, and seemed to be interested in testing Shockwave's adjustments.

So interested in fact, he wanted round two.

Bee let out a few half-hearted protests as the Insecticon pulled Bee onto his lap as they both sat up in a sitting position. Hardshell was licking his faceplates in a parody of a kiss, and molesting his wings. Bee whined as he felt his systems heat up yet again.

Hardshell reached down to Bee valve and shoved both digits in with an embarrassing _Squelch_. Bee arched up with a cry and whimpered as the digits immediately reached that sensitive cluster of wires and sensor nodes.

Hardshell grinned at the noise Bee tried to stifle and immediately started to scissor his digits to press and caress the hot spot within Bee's valve. Meanwhile the scout lay on the Insecticons's lap completely vulnerable and mewling when suddenly Hardshell's digits stopped their movement.

Bee looked up to perhaps claw Hardshell's optics when he saw the same thing Hardshell did. the other four insecticons standing in the room, staring at them intently.

Hardshell said something in a forcibly even and controlled voice. The other Insecticons replied in awed tones. Hardshell shrugged and returned to the task at hand. Mainly 'facing his little Bee into the next century.

Bee gasped and decided that he needed some answers.

"What are- _oh nooo_- WHAT are tho- _more, more please_-WHAT ARE THOSE MECHS STANDING T-THERE FOR?!"

Hardshell paused from nibbling Bee's neck cables to gave him an incredulous look.

"They just want to look. Don't be too bothered by them."

Bee almost sputtered laughing. How could he not notice four other Insecticons starring at him as if he was a cube of energon? But Bee eventually did forget about them. Mostly around the time when Hardshell started grind his spike up against Bee's valve.

Bee gave another cry of surprise when Hardshell unexpectedly thrust his spike into Bee's valve. But Bee was so wet by that time it hardly even mattered.

Hardshell held nothing back. He never paused in his rhythm and poor Bee swore that his processor was nearly shaken loose when Hardshell finally purred out: "You can overload now, Little Bee."

Bee felt an overload even more intense then the last one tear brutally through his systems, and his abused spike was literally quivering and bursting out his transfluid s. Bee leaned forward, unable to support himself, and Hardshell finished inside of him with a fearful screech.

Bee whimpered at the feeling of his valve expending a bit to fit the transfluids flooding his valve. Meanwhile, Hardshell seemed sated and started nuzzling the back of Bee's neck while letting out contented chirrs.

The four insecticons came forward and one of them boldly sent out a arm to flick at Bee's antenna. Bee whimpered at the feeling of his hyper-sensitive body experiencing more pleasure.

Hardshell gave the other four insecticons an order, a order which they seemed to perk up with. Bee gave Hardshell a fearful look, to which Hardshell just grinned back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author-Chan: Hardshell you asshole. Leaving Bee to satisfy your interface-crazed brethren._

_Mystery: ABOUT THE CONTEST? (wipes away nosebleed)_

_Angsty: Right, so Princess Lights is ready to get out of her comfort zone for writing. But in order to do that, she decided she might as well do it in a fabulous way._

_Mystery: That's where you readers come in. You see, Magic has a very specific role in this story, and we want to see if you readers can guess what it is._

_Author-Chan: And the person who gets it right, GETS A LEMON. SMUT. YEAH._

_Angsty: so this is how it's going to go down. You can guess once, ONLY ONCE who Magic plays as in this story. And if you get the correct answer, Princess Lights will write you a one-shot lemon. However you want it._

_Mystery: but there is a catch._

_Author-Chan: RIGHT! See, the lemon you want has to be COMPLETE CRACK. Like, I'm talking Pewdiepie X Outlast Monster, or even G1!Meagtron X TFA!Bumblebee!_

_Angsty: If it's cracky enough, we shall write it with dedication._

_Mystery: The only hint we'll give to you about Magic's identity is that you should look at what he's said in previous chapters._

**NEXT TIME! Bee's courting shall continue with Predaking! What is our scout's reaction? How will we know anything for certain? find out, in the next chapter!**

A side note from Princess Lights: Happy guessing ducks. :)


	14. Beastly

_Author-Chan: What the hell is this? Is Everybody Loves Bee still alive?_

_Magic: *Rubs eyes* I can't believe that Princess Lights dragged everything out like this..._

_Angsty: Speaking of total drags, where's Normal?_

_Mystery: Last I heard, in rehab from the traumatization of the 2 one-shots we wrote._

_Author-Chan: *Snickers* Hey Angsty, let's mail graphic gay porn to Normal!_

_Angsty: A most excellent idea Author-Chan...*smirks*_

**Warning! SMUT, SLASH, STICKY, BESTIALITY,ROUGHNESS, hell to the yeah for the yaoi. A little bit of fluff for putting up with Princess Lights lazy ass. Transformers does not belong to me.**

_Author-Chan: So, should we send her a video or- WAIT! Bestiality?! Isn't that when-?_

_Angsty: Enjoy this chapter ladies and freaks._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bee woke up from stassis that morning, he was miraculously un-sore. However, he was sandwiched between Hardshell and another Insecticon.

Bee gave an uncomfortable shift, feeling the slightest bit squished from having an Insecticon on top of him. A piece of bare equipment ran over Bee's leg and he blushed.

Along with a tingling feeling came the flood of memories. Bee honestly had no idea how many times he had overloaded, but he did know he had passed out around overload number eight. And when he had regained consciousness, there was still a spike pumping in and out of himself.

Bee wiggled out of the tangle of Insecticon limbs and inspected himself.

It turned out that Shockwave hadn't been bluffing when he told him that the effects of the hybrid parts fading away after three days. Bee looked like himself again, but the only differences was that there were still wings and antennas on his frame. Unfortunately that wasn't the only difference on his frame.

Bee winced at the amount of transfluid covering his thighs and aft. The scout turned around to give the comatose Insecticons one last look before walking off toward the public wash racks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After washing throughly, Bee was walking to the main deck. There he found a flustered Megatron standing there, a hand pressed to his comm, the universal action of trying to deny what you were hearing.

Megatron looked both bemused and flabbergasted. Bee inwardly let out a laugh at the rare sight on the tyrant's afce and cleared his vocalizer. Megatron turned around, and nodded Bee over. The scout walked over to Megatron's side, and gave the tyrant standing there a big smile.

Megatron gave his own tired smile back and started explaining. "Your courting with the Predacon begins now. I suggest you make your way to the outside deck now, which has been cleared for your privacy."

Bee shook his head in confirmation and made his way to the main deck confused. The way Megatron worded his sentence was like Bee was about to interface with the Predacon itself. But the Predacon was only a beast! There was no way it could even...fit.

Bee shrugged and continued his way. Maybe Megatron was confused or something. Optimus sometimes had days like that. Or maybe Megatron didn't want anyone seeing him kiss a Predacon.

Finally making it to the upper deck to find a gigantic lump of a Predacon napping in an area bathed in sunlight. Bee felt his faceplates split into a grin and he walked up to the Predacon's muzzle.

Stroking between the animech's optics the Predacon let out a growl and blearily opened its optics grumpily. Purring at the sight of Bee, it got up and stretched exactly like an earth feline. Letting loose a gigantic yawn, displaying terrifying denta, it shuffled its pedes a bit.

Shuttering its optics a little bit, it looked at Bee more clearly. When it noticed Bee's extra "additions", the Predacon let out a confused whine and nuzzled Bee's wings to let the scout know he was in disgrace.

Bee laughed at the slightly ticklish feeling, and brushed the Predacon off to stroke the side of its helm.

The Predacon roughly brushed him off and stepped back a couple of feet from Bee. As soon as the scout opened his mouth to ask what was going on, the greatest surprise of his entire life occurred.

The Predacon literally transformed.

As in, honest to goodness fragging _transformed_.

Into a mech.

A mother-fragging

_MECH_.

Bee looked at the now not-so-beastly Predacon doing a pretty good impersonation of a goldfish.

The Predacon looked at him with burning optics and sat down in front of Bee. He cocked his head into one direction and started _speaking_.

"You seem surprised at my ability to transform Bumblebee. But I can see I am not the only one who has the ability to change one's frame."

Oh, so it- _he_ was referring to Bee's wings and antennas. Honestly, Bee would have answered if he could, but the Predacon had such a... _cultured_ voice. And that faceplate wasn't half-bad looking...

Bee cleared his vocalizer and stuttered out something intelligent like: "Um, sorry, what is what?"

The Predacon smirked and repeated his previous question. "Your frame has changed. What is the cause of that?"

Bee shook his head and tried to convince himself that surprise transformations like this happened all the time. He gave the Predacon the entire story, starting from Shockwave and ending with the one-eyed scientist.

The predacon nodded with understanding. "The scientist enjoys tampering with creation, it would seem."

Bee nodded along with him. "I'm guessing you aren't exactly a simple animech anymore. Do you mind if you give me your name?"

The Predacon smiled with pride. "My name is Predaking, the Lord of Predacons."

Bee blinked. "You mean there are more of you guys around?"

Predaking nodded. "I have seen the incubation tanks, there are around twenty-two Predacons. They should have been ready to launch a few days ago. However, lord Megatron had informed me that they and both the war were being put on hold..."

At this Predaking reached over and placed a servo on Bee's cheek. Gently stroking it, he crooned. "...For you."

Bee blushed heavily. More so from the fact that Predaking had made his voice start to have a lusty husk. However, the Predacon continued. "You were the first to display actual affection towards me. Nobody on this ship viewed me more then a mindless beast, a weapon to be used. But you..."

Predaking picked Bee up and cradled the scout to his chassis. "Do you have any idea what it was like to be completely restricted in both mind and body? I felt as if ever time I tried to think I was wading through mud and fog. Until, I met you."

Bee held onto Predaking, blushing as the Predacon was continuously stroking his back.

"You are honestly the first of which I felt attraction toward."

Bee looked up to Predaking. "I..!"

Predaking took the moment to lean forward and press a kiss onto Bee's mouth to silence him. He held the kiss for a few moments, then leaned back and cradled Bee's to his chest.

"Oh Primus," Predaking mumbled almost brokenly," You have no idea how long I've wished to do that."

Bee looked up to Predaking's optics and took a single breath in from partial amazement. He felt totally lost in those endless pools of yellow flame. Bee found that the optics were completely different from when Predaking was a beast. There was a quality of intelligence in them now, but they were still different from any other normal mech. Feral, wild..._passionate_.

Bee was amazed at how gently Predaking seemed to handle him. But this didn't seem to last. Predaking stole another kiss, this one harder then the last one, and wrapped his arms around the scout. Bee leaned into the kiss with a whimper, his instincts all but screaming at him to give in to the mech before him.

Predaking's clawed servos were skimming over his wings, lightly scratching at the tips and massaging at the base. Bee leaned even more into Predaking's touch, letting out moans and whimpers of all varieties whenever Predaking's claws skimmed just over the _right_ seam.

Bee started to grind his interface equipment against Predaking's before the Predacon pushed him away.

"Not yet Bee, I intend for our first interface in a setting more..._private_."

Predaking picked Bee up in his arms easily and walked down into the depths of the Nemesis growling at anybody that stopped to stare at them. Bee meanwhile simply lay limp in the Predacons embrace, the charge in his body rendering all movements impossible. When Predaking finally stopped, Bee looked over his shoulder to see that they had stopped in front of a gigantic door.

Predaking pressed his servo against the access panel and the door opened with a swoosh. Bee moved his frame so that he could see what the fuss was all about. It was an average looking room with a strong berth and private washing facility's.

Predaking nodded, satisfied that everything was in place, placed the scout on the berth. Bumblebee whimpered at the pleasant sensation of his bare port making contact with a hard, unmoving surface. Predaking stepped back to admire the tiny scout _finally_ on his berth.

But he wanted to make their first coupling something special. Something no mech had done before...

Predaking's optics widened as he instantly thought of the solution. A wicked grin spread over his faceplates. Oh, his little bee would be so deliciously scarred by this...

Predaking started rubbing Bee's back gently.

"Bumblebee, heed my words. I want you to get on your knees with your aft in the _ no_ circumstances are you allowed to move from that position."

Bee shivered and gave a nod at those words. The half-purred and growled out voice telling him to bend over while Predaking could have his wicked way with him.

Bee moved into the position, spreading his legs a bit for Predaking to get a full view of his dribbling valve. Predaking gave a aroused growl, as Bee fluttered his wings from the anticipation.

Bee turned around fully expecting Predaking to shove his think length into him or tease him half to death like all the others. Instead, he saw Predaking step back and transform into his beast mode.

Bee looked with wide disbelieving optics nearly convincing himself that he was having a stassis glitch. No, Predaking couldn't possibly...

Bee got his answer when Predaking stalked toward him, wind spread wide and a predatory look in his optics. Bee felt his mouth opening and closing, unable to make any sounds. Was Predaking seriously going to do him in beast mode? Bee got his answer when he felt the floor slightly tremble from Predaking's pedesteps approaching him.

Bee let out a helpless whimper. He was scared at this point. Actually, _really_ scared. Bee ignored Predaking's warning, and curled up in a ball. He heard Predaking stop walking and let out a confused whine.

Bee looked up to Predaking. "P-please, I can't...it-it won't fit..."

Predaking froze. Then he stalked up to Bee and nuzzled the scout as if reassuring Bee it would be alright. Bee felt a bit more calm after feeling like Predaking actually cared about him. He reached out and hugged the muzzle. Burying his faceplates in the snout he mumbled. "Just don't spike me okay? I-I really don't want that kind of stretch, I'm scared..."

Predaking purred out reassurance, Bee feeling his entire frame vibrate from the noise. Predaking nudged the underside of Bee's belly, as if telling the scout to get into his original position. Bee bent over on his knees, and clicked back his interface panel. His valve was no longer so eager, the initial scare scaring off the arousal.

Predaking let loose a sound, sounding halfway between a feral growl and a sensual purr. Bee shivered when he felt Predaking's snout trace over his frame, hot air venting onto him.

Then came the glossa. Bee let loose a squeak when he felt a gigantic appendage trace over his seams, the beast above him still purring.

Predaking inwardly smirked when he sensed the charge beneath Bee's plating start to build up. He could already smell the lubricant start to pool in Bee's valve. Predaking was delighted that his little Bee was so sensitive. He could have fun with that...

Bee sighed at the pleasant grooming he was receiving. it almost felt like he was getting an oil bath, except by oral lubricant. Bee suddenly felt his optics wide and he let out a screech in surprise. Predaking had unexpectedly dipped his gigantic glossa in Bee's valve.

Bee looked at the beast with embarrassment in his optics, and his faceplates completely heated in a blush. Predaking inwardly smiled at the reaction, and continued to lap up the spilled lubricants on Bee's thighs. He reveled in the embarrassed mewls Bee let out, and the slight trembling of those yellow thighs.

Bee clutched the edges of the berth, biting his bottom lip to reign in the gasping cries. Unfortunately, it wasn't working too well. Bee finally released his weeping spike with a small howl of desperation. He still could not get over how...how..._wrong_ this was.

All coherent thoughts fled out of the scouts mind as soon as Predaking's glossa started moving back to his valve again. He could feel the predacon's curious rumbling at his revealed spike and Bee braced himself for the inevitable teasing that was to come. Predaking moved his helm languidly and slowly, making sure to memorize and calculate the scout underneath him. How cute. Bumblebee appeared to be nervous.

Predaking looked at the erect spike and let out a feral chuckle in his predatory way. Oh the little spike was just adorable. Compared to his own of course...

Predaking nuzzled it lightly, venting hot air onto it. He particularly relished the loud squeak Bee let out at the feeling. Predaking would have loved to tease the scout all day in this manner, but he only had so much time. Bee looked pretty flushed too. It was clear that the scout wouldn't last very long too. Predaking decided to end Bee's suffering for now.

Bee almost sobbed from the stab of pleasure as he felt the gigantic glossa slither back into his valve. Panting, the scout clenched the edges of the berth so tightly that it threatened to dent under his ministrations. The anticipation, the pleasure, the _wrongness_ of the entire situation only seemed to arouse him further. THe sensor nodes in his valve were so swollen with charge that he threatened to overload any second now.

Predaking was continuously lapping at Bee's valve, doing his best to twist his glossa so that Bee would be as nicely stretched as possible before the penetration. He absorbed in every gasping cry, every mewl of pleasure, he took in _everything._

Bee finally let go of his restraint. He wasn't going to hold back his release anymore. Or rather, he _couldn't_ hold back the overload...

Bee arched his back and overloaded with a scream, his spike spurting out transfluid, and his valve constricting and suddenly flooding with lubricant. Bee continued to let out pitiful whimpers as he felt the predacon continue to lap at the lubricants in his valve, huge glossa rubbing against sensitized sensor nodes. Bee whispered sweet denials as he felt his spike stiffen and let out pulses of desire.

Predacon wrenched his tongue out and transformed into his bi-pedal mode. He clutched Bee close and hissed into his audio receptors:

"_Do you want this Bumblebee? Do you want my gigantic spike tearing into you? Do you want to know first hand what it is to interface with a predacon?_"

Bee already knew the answer. He knew the answer since he had agreed to everything.

"_Yes_..."

No more words were exchanged. Predaking simply flipped Bee over his back and slammed in. Bee threw his head back and screamed with the exquisite combination of pain and pleasure.

Predaking only allowed Bee the slightest moment to adjust, before thrusting back into Bee. The slightest bit more gentle while thrusting in, and Bee clutched at Predaking's arms to simply get a hold of something solid while his processor whirled from the lovely abuse to his valve.

Predaking purred at the feeling of Bee's _tight, wet, hot,_ valve squeezing and caressing his length. Even after however many Decepticons Bee was still tight as pit. With how Bee was feeling, it shouldn't be too hard to produce multiple heirs. Yes, Queen bee, it had a ring to it...

As Predaking mused, Bee concentrated on not overloading too fast or just keeping himself together. Everything about this position Predaking held made Bee want to curl up and sob from the pleasure. The predacon was looming over him, reminding the scout of his vulnerability, while grabbing his hips and grinding against them while simultaneously thrusting. Bee looked up to the intense optics, the optics that paralyzed him at first sight and let out a loud moan.

No thinking. Thinking made him quicker to reach overload.

Predaking purred as he realized that Bee was now loose enough to take the knot, a mass of pure metal at the end of his spike. Predaking gave a few more rapid thrusts, before managing to shove the knot within Bee.

The scout's optics widened comically as he gave another loud cry, this time with pain laced in it. Predaking never paused in his rhythm, instead rubbing the scouts hips, doing his best to comfort the suffering Bee beneath him. his instincts no longer allowed him to be careful. All that was racing through his processor was _take __take_ _**take**_.

Bee no longer tried to do anything. Pain had only cleared his processor for a few moments, only for the pleasure to fog it a few moments later. This was the point in interface that Bee rarely remembered the morning after. So much lust that nobody tried to hide anything anymore...

Predaking was growling and snarling above him in raw heat. The same could be said in the predacon's CPU. The beast within him had dominated everything. Gone was the thoughts of proving that he was superior to the mechs that had created him, the thoughts of the only predacon he was in the entire universe. The only things that mattered was the screaming scout beneath him, and the fact that he was going to be his queen.

Bee felt his systems start popping up warnings, alerting him that his overload was quickly approaching. His optics were dim and his frame was scaldingly hot. Bee clutched harder at Predaking's arms, muttering out nonsense, far too gone to moan or do anything else for that matter.

Predaking also felt his systems start to heat up dramatically, the overload fast approaching, he gave the last few thrusts.

Finally reaching the end of the tunnel of never ending pleasure, Bee arched up with a silent scream. He could no longer make any more sound, his vocalizer reaching their limits. Predaking continued pounding into the trembling valve beneath him, trying to reach completion himself.

Bee only lay trembling underneath the gigantic predacon, his processor long dead to the world but his body still responding. Bee wasn't sure how long he could take this beautiful torture. His spike was already erect and standing up straight, quivering and bouncing with every thrust Predaking did.

Predaking roared out his release, causing anybody that was within a 50 feet radius to turn around with alarm. Bee finally let out a howl as he felt steaming hot transfluid fill him up. It was a lot.

Predaking remained in the same position a a while, waiting for the after-glow to fade away, or at least allow him to move. Bee lay underneath him, mumbling nonsense and weakly clutching at the predacons arms, trying to reassure himself that the world wasn't spinning.

Predaking finally gathered enough strength to pull Bee around and plop the scout on his chassis. Predaking lay back and stroked the mumbling scout on the back. He felt his optics drift close and looked at Bee one last time before he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shockwave stared at the security monitor in shock.

He had suspected that with Predaking's mass that the predacon would have a huge spike, but Shockwave had never anticipated that...

The only person that was more shocked then the scientist in the room that Shockwave, Starscream, Dreadwing and Soundwave were occupying was Starscream.

The seeker's jaw was meeting the floor, and he only stared in mute amazement at the screen. Shockwave was the slightest bit concerned that the display that played out on the security feed might have fried the SIC mainframe.

Dreadwing had the universe's biggest blush on his faceplates and Soundwave was typing on the monitor to make separate videos for all of them. Everybot in the room were deathly quiet, except for the sound of churning systems.

By the time Soundwave finished, each of them took their separate videos and went quietly to their rooms to nurse their...problems.

Shockwave looked at the video in his hand and let out the first chuckle he had in eons. Oh, it would be interesting to see everything play out.

But now was not the time to brood on such subjects. The body's needs was something for another time other then now. He had a project to work on, and he didn't trust that Starscream wouldn't sabotage it.

Walking silently down the corridor, he entered his lab, closing the door silently behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Princess Lights: WELP. PLEASE DON'T MUDER ME._

**NEXT TIME! Starscream shall have his turn in the next chapter? But what is this project that Shockwave is working on? How will it affect the story in any way?**


End file.
